What Lies Beneath
by Gemmi92
Summary: "And you think I'm scared of you?" she wondered from him. He stood where he was, the back of his hand resting on her cheek. Not once did she flinch from him. "No," he gulped. "For some reason you are not." Gisborne/OC
1. Chapter 1

Gisborne didn't particularly know what to do now that Robin Hood had made his return. It was true that Hood was Nottingham's new saviour. He was the one who stole from the rich to give to the poor. It infuriated Gisborne beyond belief. He was the one with Locksley. He was a Lord. He was tired of being the one who was looked down upon. He refused to stand for it for much longer.

The night was dark as he wandered through Nottingham. He assumed his men would be in a tavern, drinking themselves into oblivion. It would hardly shock him. He didn't know why he found himself away from his estate. He could have gone home hours ago, but he found himself needing air and time to think.

His life seemed to grow even more complicated now that the Sheriff seemed more intent on having Hood killed.

"I've told you no."

Guy snapped out of the daze he found himself in and turned his eyes to the side. It was there where he looked into the darkness, narrowing his gaze to peer further down the alley. He could make out the shape of two figures, one pressed against the wall and the other towering above. His arms rested either side of the figure as he spoke to her; his voice anything but quiet.

"I saw the way you looked at me...I know that you want this...who wouldn't? I assume you don't get too many men giving you attention. I did offer to pay you too."

"I don't want your money!" she snapped back, pushing at his chest but hardly moving him. "I am not a whore."

"No," he shook his head in agreement. "You're a common tavern wench."

Guy cocked a brow and shook his head. He could sense that the girl was in trouble. He didn't care. What happened was no concern of his. She was no concern of his. It wasn't until the man looked to the side and noted him stood there did he make movement.

"Sir Guy," the man spoke and Gisborne could see that it was one of his men harassing the woman. He stood tall and Guy slowly walked forwards, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he did so. The girl looked across to Guy as his narrowed eyes glanced between the two of them.

"And what was happening here?" he wondered aloud, his voice gruff.

"Nothing," the guard responded. "She was intent on defying me."

The girl scoffed and Gisborne looked at her, his hands resting on his hips as the girl moved forwards, pushing past the guard. Her shoulder hit against Gisborne's leather clad one and he instantly moved his hand to grab her wrist. He pulled her back to him, his leather glove cold on her pale bare skin.

"Do you know who I am?" Guy hissed at her. "You insolent girl."

"Insolent?" she repeated the word, her green eyes widening as she glowered at Gisborn. "Did you intend to help me a moment ago or would you have let him have me?"

Gisborne had no response to her and his lips held in a tight line. He didn't particularly know what to say in response to her. A small smirk of disbelief formed on her lips as she pulled her wrist out of Gisborne's gloved hand and drew it back to her own body. She looked between the men and almost felt herself grow ill. She had suspected that chivalry had died a while ago.

She began to walk away, her simple blue dress trailing on the floor behind her as she went. Gisborne noted she had no cloak in the cold night air, her hands ran up and down her arms as Gisborne turned to look back at his guard.

"I trust you know now is the time to go home," Gisborne said, his tone harsh and commanding. "Drunken behaviour isn't tolerated."

"The whore wanted me." The guard slurred his words before Guy grabbed hold of him by the collar of his uniform, pushing himself against the wall. The wall made impact with his head imminently and Guy kept his arm across the man's throat.

"Whether she wanted you or not is irrelevant," Guy snarled. "You are a member of my guard. You do not act like that. Do you understand me?"

The man gulped; his eyes wide and full of fear. Everyone knew Guy of Gisborne was not someone to be trifled with.

Guy released him and looked down at him in disgust before turning on his heel and continuing his wander through the quiet streets. The noise of singing and laughter died down as he left the tavern behind. He walked quickly, his hand still on the hilt of his sword in case any danger presented itself. He couldn't be dealing with drunkards when there were more serious matters at hand.

It wasn't long before he found himself noticing a familiar figure from moments ago. He noted her wandering aimlessly, her hands holding up the skirts of her dress. She tripped often, looking down at the floor as if it was its fault for her clumsiness. Turning her head over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she noted Sir Guy a few metres behind her.

Gisborne continued walking, his head held high and his black hair dangling in front of his face. He caught up with her stride, his gaze glancing down at her as she continued to move by his side.

"Should you be out here alone?" he wondered from her. "Or are you simply stupid?"

"Are you always so rude?" she snarled back.

Guy felt the need to yell at her for her insolence, but his need to cause a scene in the middle of the night stopped him.

"Do you know that I could have you hung for speaking out of turn?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, standing still in the cold night air for a moment. Guy instantly stopped too, looking down at her as she jutted her chin out.

"And would you?" she wondered back. "What gain would that hold for you? None so far as I can see. Besides, shouldn't you be holed up in your grand manor with your fine foods and wines? You are the new Lord of Locksley, aren't you? That's the rumour going round."

Guy's nose wrinkled and he looked down to the floor, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he made the motion. She watched him back with intent, wondering whether she had pushed him too far. The men in the tavern spoke of Guy of Gisborne. They spoke of his evil ways, his willingness to be the Sheriff's lap dog, and his unreciprocated love.

"And do you always listen to rumours?" he wondered back from her.

"It depends if the rumour is true," she replied after a moment's thought.

"And who is to say that the rumour is true?" he asked from her. "It seems to me that you know nothing of life at Locksley Manor. It would be wise of you to keep your mouth shut and remain seen but not heard."

Guy couldn't deny that the girl had spirit. If anything she had too much spirit. He watched as she pulled her blonde hair over one shoulder, her fingers shaking in the cold and her face paling.

"Perhaps that would be for the best," she replied. "I'm just not that wise."

Guy snorted at hearing that and he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Apparently not. Try not to get yourself into any more trouble."

"I can't promise," she spoke back.

"You really don't value your life, do you?" Guy replied, shifting from one foot to another.

"My life is my own," she responded. "I find that it can become quite tedious after spending years of working in a tavern serving drinks to men like your guards."

Gisborne confessed himself intrigued; something which rarely happened to him. He didn't know what it was about her. "And how often do men like my guards come along?"

"Frequently nowadays," she replied. "All of them recounting tales of some kind, doing their best to impress any woman who will listen to them."

"And do you listen?" he dared to wonder.

"You grow immune to talk," she shook her head. "Besides, if I believe their stories then I wouldn't be stood here with you."

"Where would you be?"

"Running as far away as possible. They tell me that you're an expert with a sword...not scared to kill anyone who stands in your path."

Gisborne couldn't help the smile. He couldn't resist the thought that people feared him. He had finally proven himself and he would carry on doing so. He couldn't help the glee on his face.

"Maybe you should run along then?" he suggested back to her. "You would hate to see the stories come true, wouldn't you?"

She chuckled darkly and kept her hands laced together in front of her as she back away, intent on making her way back to the tavern. She needed to get back to warmth, her skin was prickling with the cold and Gisborne's menacing stare.

"Perhaps so," she said and backed away from him.

Gisborne watched her walk backwards, the smirk still on her face as she wandered away.

"And can you tell me your name?" Gisborne asked. "You have insulted me and walked away with no punishment. The least you can do is inform me who has that honour?"

She laughed again and turned around, walking normally before calling back to him;

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Burrow."

...

A/N: Recently just rediscovered Robin Hood and this idea came to my head. I hope that you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. It would mean a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you disappear to, girl?"

Elizabeth walked back into the emptying tavern, looking around as the final few drunkards finished draining their ale and stumble towards the door. She kept her arms around her waist as she slowly moved over to where the wooden bar stood. The woman behind it pushed her blonde hair behind her back and arched her brow.

"I went to find some more water before I was harassed by one of Gisborne's guards."

"Sir Guy?" the woman checked. "Has he hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, assuring the woman that she was safe and no harm had come to her. "There was nothing that I couldn't handle, mother. Anyway, Sir Guy himself came along before anything could happen."

Elizabeth took a moment to lean against the wood as her mother wiped down the side with a wet piece of cloth. Her brow arched before she sighed and dropped the cloth, moving her hand to rest on her daughter's cheek.

"Are you certain he did not hurt you? Him or Gisborne?"

"I promise," she nodded and held her mother's hand, a small smile forming on her face. "Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving you and father alone here."

"If anything I think your father thought you had gone upstairs to bed," her mother responded. "He's outside now; seeing the last of the men out. He'll be happy to know that you're back. He'd prefer it if you weren't down here in the first place."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and she moved behind the bar to begin wiping the mugs the men drank out of. She stood by her mother's side, concentrating on her work as she spoke lowly to her;

"You need someone down here to help, mother. You and father cannot afford to pay anyone."

Her mother sighed and nodded in agreement, looking over to her daughter with her narrowed blue eyes and a small smile on her face. She much preferred to keep her daughter hidden and safe. She didn't want her to work in a tavern. She had wanted her to marry and live peacefully somewhere.

"We have seen the way men ogle you, Elizabeth," her mother replied. "Your father cannot stand it, nor can I. We need you to stop disappearing."

Elizabeth said nothing as she saw the door open again and the man instantly locked it, calling out as he did so;

"Roselyn, has Elizabeth made an appearance yet?"

"Well if you turn around, Joe, you'll see."

The elder man turned around to see his daughter working by his wife's side. She smiled widely at him as he made sure the door was locked and then moved over to the bar.

"Where did you get to, Lizzie?"

"I needed a quick lie down," Elizabeth lied to her father, knowing full well that the truth would serve her no good. Her father would instantly demand for her to tell him who had threatened her and he would demand punishment. Punishment which Sir Guy would not be willing to dish out. Lizzie knew that Guy could kill without a second thought. She had heard of him murder for nothing more than disobedience.

It made her wonder all the more why she had spoken to him like she had done.

"Yes," Roselyn managed to agree with her. She wasn't happy about lying to her husband, but she knew it was the sensible thing to do. He leant over the counter to press his lips against his wife's, Elizabeth smiling at the motion.

"And how are you feeling now, love?" Joe brushed Elizabeth's hair behind her ear.

"Much better," she smiled at him. "I hear that you had to push some men out tonight?"

Joe smirked and began to scrape chairs back under their tables. He shook his head and took another moment to think about the drunkards who had dealt with that evening. "Most people would be here all year round if I didn't force 'em out."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and finished putting down the last of the caskets. She took another moment to place them all neatly in a line before kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I will retire, if that's fine with you?"

"Of course, dear," Roselyn nodded and continued to wipe down the bar. "Sleep well."

Elizabeth bid her goodnights and headed up the stairs for a good night's sleep, her mind still completely focused on Sir Guy of Gisborne.

...

Sir Guy didn't know what possessed him to go to the tavern that evening. He found himself slipping his leather gloves onto his fingers before he wandered out of the castle walls. He found himself in need of some form of drink after the day which he'd had.

Marian had been his only source of comfort during the day. Whenever he saw her; he could feel himself warm slightly. There was something about her that made him feel like he could belong. He cared deeply for her; there was no denying it.

He would take his time slowly with Marian. He didn't want to rush her and worry her over everything. He wanted her to be his, and one day she would be. Yet it wasn't her who he thought about now. It was the girl from last night. Elizabeth Burrow.

He didn't know why. He couldn't fully explain it.

Entering the tavern, the smell of ale hit his nostrils and the noise of laughing and singing came into his ears. He took another moment to walk deeper into the room, his presence not going unnoticed. Men quietened down as he took a table by the roaring fire, sitting back in his chair and looking at anyone who dared to catch his eye.

They eventually began to sing loudly again, the noise causing Gisborne to roll his eyes. He grew bored with men and their tiresome behaviour. Yet he found himself looking over to the bar, her blonde curls evident ii his eye line. She was pouring drinks quickly, slamming them on the counter as the men watched her with interest.

"Elizabeth."

The girl snapped out of her daze, her eyes moving to her mother as she stood next to her. Roselyn leant down to whisper in her ear, making sure she didn't catch the attention of Sir Guy.

"Have you seen who just walked in?"

"I can see nothing beyond the wall of people demanding a drink," Elizabeth responded, keeping the smile on her face as she finished pouring another mug. "Is something wrong?"

"Sir Guy of Gisborne has just walked in. It may be wise for you to take him a drink."

Elizabeth looked up and across to the room, her eyes finally landing on Sir Guy. She met his level gaze, startling for a moment as she felt her mouth drop open slightly and her hand nervously go to push her hair behind her ear.

"Why must I go?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Well...you know why...I am sure he would care to see you more than I."

"Because I am younger?" Elizabeth wondered and managed to pour another drink, looking across to her mother with an arched brow. "I'll do it, but don't blame me if I manage to get myself hung whilst I'm gone."

"Lizzie," her mother warned her. "Just be pleasant and say nothing out of turn."

"I'll do my best," Lizzie promised her mother and slowly moved from out of the bar, the drink in her hand as she went. She kept both hands around it, moving towards the table Sir Gisborne sat at. He looked at her as she approached; his lips in a tight line as he thought of something to say to her.

"I trust it is your mother with you tonight," Guy drawled out and Elizabeth set the drink down, standing tall by the side of his chair.

"She is," Elizabeth nodded. "My mother and father own the tavern."

"And you work for them?" he replied.

"Yes," she confirmed. "They don't pay me. They can barely manage to pay their taxes."

"Is that some form of demeaning comment?"

"Simply an observation," she shrugged and Guy watched her fiddle with the red gown on her body. "Have I offended you, Sir Guy? I did not mean to; I assure you."

Sir Guy's lips pulled upwards as he heard her. A scoff escaped his lips and he picked his drink up and drained some of the contents, the taste bittersweet in his mouth.

"All that seems to come from your mouth are comments which should not be in your mind," Guy informed her and she rocked back and forth on her heels. She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously as Guy held the drink in his hands, reclining back in his chair slightly.

"Is it a crime for people to think?"

"No," Guy responded. "It is a crime for people to say those thoughts, like you do."

"I was simply stating a face. My opinions have nothing to do with anything," Elizabeth assured him. "If you'll excuse me, Sir Guy, I must continue to help my mother."

"She seems to be coping quite well," he replied quickly, placing the drink back down on the table. He took a moment to watch as she nervously remained in his company. He found it laughable. One moment she was keen to be bold, and the next she was worried about being near him.

"Does she know of last night?"

Elizabeth laughed lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "My mother knows. My father does not. If he knew then believe me when I say that you would not be sat here now."

"And why is that?"

"You'd have tried to do something to my father. He wouldn't have been impressed," Elizabeth responded.

"You think I'd have killed him?" Guy checked; his brows furrowed as the girl shrugged.

"I cannot say." she responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go."

Elizabeth began to turn, doing her best to escape Guy's gaze. Gisborne acted quickly, his hand outstretching to wrap around her wrist. Elizabeth startled for a second as she whirled back around and looked down at Gisborne whilst he watched where his fingers sat on her bare skin.

"You can go," he drawled out, "when I tell you that you can go."

Elizabeth could feel her pulse quicken before she moved slowly, assessing each movement before she took the seat on his left, prising his fingers from her wrist.

"And what is it that you wish to keep me here for?" Elizabeth dared to ask, sitting up straight.

Guy ignored her question. "I dealt with the man from last night. I thought that you'd care to know."

Elizabeth shrugged and looked behind her, making sure her father was nowhere near her. She could see him and her mother stood behind the bar, their eyes set on the scene in the corner. Roselyn caught her daughter's eye, obviously concerned over her daughter being in the company of Gisborne. Joe looked even more unimpressed, his arm held by his wife to stop him from doing something brash.

"Your parents seem concerned," Guy spoke up. "At least they are wise enough not to make a move against me."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"They are wiser than you, anyhow," Gisborne smirked and Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "And they keep a close watch on you."

"They are my parents," Elizabeth shrugged. "Is that not what parents do? They care for each other and they care for me."

"And you?" Guy wondered. "You still work here. Clearly you have no one to care for you."

Elizabeth gulped and studied her hands on her lap. Gisborne's eyes remained intent on her.

"It is for the best that way. My parents need me; I do not need to run away and grow old and happy whilst they struggle here."

Sir Guy drained the last of his drink, taking in her words for a couple of moments. She kept quiet, her lips pursed and her mind wandering away with her.

"Your company has been tolerable," Guy informed her and he found himself moving his hand into his pocket, pulling out three coins and resting them on the table.

"One coin is enough," Elizabeth informed him and he stood up. She moved with him, the chair scraping back on the wooden floor as she stood across from Sir Guy.

"Consider the other two coins enough for you company," he responded and Elizabeth clenched her teeth together.

"My company is not to be bought like some-"

"-You are no whore," he interrupted her. "I am well aware of that."

Gisborne's hand slowly moved to brush her hair behind her shoulder, his gloved hand resting on her neck for a second.

"Take the coins if you are as desperate as you claim."

His feather light touch caused her heart to race and her mouth to turn dry. Slowly, he pulled back from her and inclined his head.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Sir Guy," she responded and watched him sweep past her towards the doorway. She stood on the spot, finally seeing his dark head leave the tavern. It was only then when she turned to look at her parents; both of their expressions showing the same worry as her own.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to anyone reading and to koyandrs, aj daisy, CupacakesAndAlice and Guest for reviewing the first chapter! Do let me know what you think pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

"What did he want with you, Elizabeth?"

Joe had dragged his daughter upstairs in the tavern to where his family resided. Elizabeth looked around the large room they all shared and she took a seat on her bed. She remained silent for a few moments as her father sank down to sit next to her. His arm brushed against hers as he kept mute and dared to place his fingers on her arm.

"Lizzie," he said; his tone calmer than before. "Sir Guy is a dangerous man."

"I know that," Elizabeth nodded at her father. "I know not what he wanted."

"Why did he speak to you as though you were familiar to him?"

Elizabeth sighed, deeming it necessary to tell her father the truth. She didn't want to lie to him; especially where Sir Guy was concerned. She feared him, if truth be known, yet she was intrigued by him. She couldn't help but find him interesting, despite the stories she heard about him.

"I met him last night." Elizabeth spoke. "One of his men had me cornered...he...well..."

"Elizabeth," Joe spoke, his voice stern once more. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth assured him. "Sir Guy walked by before he could do anything. He simply wanted to make sure I was fine this evening. That was all."

"He spent a long time asking you," Joe responded. "Who was this man last night, Elizabeth?"

"Sir Guy has dealt with him, father," she promised him. "Don't do anything about it. Everything is fine. I have no doubt that Sir Guy will leave me be now. I hold no interest to him. I am simply a barmaid."

Joe didn't seem to believe his daughter. He didn't know whether or not that was all there was to it. All he had to go on was his daughter's word.

"He seemed interested from where me and your mother were stood."

"Father," Elizabeth complained. "Honestly, Sir Guy does not care for me. We all know he is besotted with the Lady Marian."

"He could have fooled me this evening." Joe mumbled. "I don't want you anywhere near him, Elizabeth. He's a dangerous man."

Lizzie stood up and tugged at her dress, forcing herself to smile and nod. She couldn't stand the interrogation she was receiving, especially when it concerned Sir Guy. The man was none of her concern. He made her nervous and simply speaking about him brought back that emotion.

"We should really go and help mother," she told her father. "She's downstairs by herself."

"Yes, yes," Joe nodded with her. "Come along, Lizzie. Just promise me that you will do your best not to be the talk of Nottingham."

Elizabeth laughed and walked backwards towards the stairs. "Honestly, father, I'm fine. Nottingham has bigger things to worry about other than the life of some low born girl."

Joe watched his daughter skip down the steps, doing her best to conceal her true emotions. He knew how to read his daughter; it wasn't all that difficult. He just longed for her to be safe and out of Sir Guy's clutches.

...

"Collecting taxes?"

Gisborne looked less than impressed with his order for the day. He had already taken the taxes from Locksley and the peasants hated him for it. Collecting money held no interest to him. He was bored of the same excuse from every peasant. No one had any money. They said that they would pay him back at a later date. It was tedious to listen to.

"Come now, Gisborne," the Sheriff laughed. "Your own peasants already hate you. What are a few more? Nottingham needs to know that taxes need to be paid on time. How many have you apprehended this morning?"

"Six," Gisborne spoke, his arms folded over his chest.

"I assume there will be more by the end of the day," the Sheriff chuckled, continuing to eat his breakfast whilst Gisborne stood across the table, his hand moving to hold his chin.

"And this is my job for the day?" he checked.

"I should suppose so," he nodded at him. "Now run along, Gisborne. The men should be waiting in the courtyard."

Gisborne grunted in agreement, slowly moving out of the dining hall and towards the courtyard, preparing for another day of upsetting peasants. He suspected that he would grow tired with his work one day, but for now, it was enough.

Sir Guy commanded order and pulled his body onto his horse, his men following behind him as they made their way into Nottingham. Gisborne sat on top of his horse, watching as his men wandered into the marketplace and upturned everything in their sight. Some managed to pay taxes, yet many did not.

Nottingham was in turmoil. Peasants ran as fast as possible away from the carnage which followed them. The Sheriff's men quickly pushed past anyone who threatened to get in their way, quickly making their way through the town. It was only then when Gisborne turned to look away, his eyes set on a familiar looking tavern.

Two men knocked on the door, their fists banging against the wood with harshness. Guy jumped down from his horse, something possessing him to do so. He handed the reins over to someone else and slowly made his way to the tavern, standing behind the two men as they stopped and waited for the door to open.

Gisborne pulled on his gloves, tightening them over his fingers before he saw a man open the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded with a snap.

"We're here to collect taxes," Gisborne spoke in a gruff voice. He pushed past his guards to enter the tavern first, his eyes looking around. He finally saw her in the corner by the fire, changing the logs for the coming day. Her mother stood behind the bar cleaning as her husband moved to stand back by her side.

"I didn't know it was time for taxes to be paid," Roselyn said, her eyes wide and innocent.

Elizabeth slowly rose to her feet and glowered.

"It is not." She responded and Guy turned his gaze onto her. "We paid them less than two weeks ago. Since when was more needed?"

"Since we ended up fighting a war in the Holy Lands," Gisborne folded his arms over his chest and Elizabeth remained stood where she was, rooted to the ground and glaring at Gisborne. She refused to let her father suffer for this. She knew his time would be spent in the dungeons if no money could be provided. Yet they had no money to give. They had given it all away to buy their supplies for the rest of the week.

"I have no money to give," Joe spoke and Elizabeth shook her head. "I spent the last of it on supplies...and food for the rest of the week...give me two more days."

Gisborne sighed and his men instantly began to push tables over. Roselyn shrieked as her husband held her in his arms. Elizabeth looked over to Gisborne and moved over to him as he stood and did nothing.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Please...two more days..."

"The law is the law," Gisborne said regretfully and caught Elizabeth's green orbs. She stared at him, almost in some sort of pleading manner, but he did nothing. He said nothing to her. She could tell that he failed to care. He failed to care about anything that was happening.

"Don't arrest him," Elizabeth said as the guards moved towards Joe. "Take me instead."

"No."

"Do not be foolish," Gisborne warned in a deep voice.

"I am not," Elizabeth responded. "You need someone to rot in a cell, don't you?"

"Insolent little bitch, isn't she?" one guard laughed, hoping to gain another chuckle from Gisborne. Sir Guy did nothing but watch Elizabeth as the girl racked her brain for something to do. She knew that she had to act quickly for her father's sake.

"No...please...we will pay..." Roselyn sobbed.

It was in that instant when Elizabeth did something stupid. She knew that she was running out of time to act and it was the first thought which entered her head. She slowly moved her hand back, remembering the times her father had taught her how to defend herself. Her hand moved into a ball and she allowed her fist to make contact with Guy's nose. Gisborne stumbled back, shock overwhelming him from her sudden outburst. Guy's gloved hand moved to hold onto his nose as his eyes glared at Elizabeth. His men released Joe as his wife took hold of his arm, worry rushing through both of them.

"That was a grave mistake," Guy warned her.

"I was counting on that," Elizabeth muttered.

"Take her instead," he demanded his guards as more men entered the tavern.

Elizabeth could only hear her parents yell for her as Sir Guy took hold of one of her arms, another guard grabbing the other one. She looked back over her shoulder and saw the guards holding her parents back, stopping them from making a mistake. Gisborne's grip around her arm was tight as he finally pushed her into the street, pinning her against the wall of the tavern.

He nodded at his guard and the man left him be with the girl.

"Are you really so stupid?" he snarled at her. "Do you think that I won't arrest you because I have allowed you to get away with so much already?"

She saw the blood trickling down his nose where she had punched him and a sense of pride swelled inside of her. He had deserved it.

"I know what I am doing. I do not expect lenient treatment from you." Elizabeth promised him, a snarl forming on her lips as she looked over her shoulder to the castle walls which loomed.

"Good," Guy responded. "You will receive none."

He took her by the arm again and dragged her through the streets, more peasants looking at him and his blooded nose. He could feel them laughing at him, their eyes glittering with amusement as Elizabeth did her best not to stumble behind Guy.

He said nothing to her as he pushed her over his horse, humiliating her as his men continued to drag innocent people onto the streets. She said nothing as Gisborne sat behind her on the horse and she tried to readjust herself, failing miserably as Gisborne kept his elbow on her back, forcing her to remain where she was.

"The dungeons are a creepy place," Gisborne suddenly warned her. "I have no doubt that you'll be scared."

Elizabeth kept quiet, refusing to confirm his beliefs. She refused to believe anything that he said to her. Only a few moments passed until he pulled her down from the back of the horse, holding her to him with his hands around her wrists. She kept silent as he looked down at her, dried blood now on his face.

"You'll find yourself with some unpleasant company. I do not doubt it," he responded lazily.

"Why are you telling me this?" she wondered back. "I am not scared."

A smirk formed on his face in disbelief.

"Really?" he wondered. "You look positively horrified. Why did you do it, huh? Why did you harm me?"

Elizabeth said nothing as Gisborne continued to hold her by the arm, pulling her by his side and closer to the castle. She looked up at it, gulping into her throat at the sheer size of the castle. It took a moment for her to calm her breathing as Gisborne nodded at the guards to open the doors.

"I told you to take me instead," Elizabeth whispered. "I told you...I had to get you to listen somehow..."

"You're a fool," Gisborne mumbled and led her down the stone steps, slowly plunging both of them into darkness. She lost her footing, tripping over her dress as she went. Guy grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from falling further down the steps. "And a clumsy one at that."

"Sir Guy," she suddenly spoke as he began to walk again. He stood on two steps below her, his hand still holding onto her wrist. She looked down at him, trying to catch her breath and say something. He arched a brow in anticipation before he saw her move to pull something from her sleeve.

"I'm sorry about your nose." She produced a handkerchief and handed it to him. He took it with his free hand and looked at her with wonder.

One moment she was punching him, and the next she was apologising. She really was a strange type of girl.

He ran the handkerchief under his nose. "This won't stop you from your punishment. You cannot hit a Lord and expect to get away with it, Elizabeth."

"Will you leave my parents alone now?" she checked. "Will you give them time to collect the money?"

Guy grunted a response which he supposed was an agreement as he began to walk down the stairs with her again. She couldn't quite believe how dark it was in the dungeons. She'd heard stories, men who came in and complained of the days they'd spent in their own filth. Elizabeth felt the steps finally end and Gisborne pushed her forwards by the small of her back.

"Ah, Sir Guy," a middle aged man spoke and noted the blood in the candlelight. "What have you brought for me now?"

"Her family couldn't pay their taxes and she decided to lash out. She's a temperamental wench. She'd be best locked up in a cell of her own."

"I see," the man spoke and took her wrist from Sir Guy, pulling her closer to him.

Guy noted the girl beginning to shake as the guard brought his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him as he took a moment to examine her. Elizabeth startled, trying to pull back before a chuckle escaped the man.

"I trust there is to be no torture on this one."

"No," Guy replied. "I will be back for her in two days."

Elizabeth dragged her heels, doing her best to fight against the leering guard as he pulled her towards the cell. Guy knew that he would struggle. The man was a weakling. He was also a simpleton. Guy took it upon himself to take hold of Elizabeth's elbow and force her forwards.

"Scared now, aren't you?" he mumbled to her, but he did it without any sense of glee. The man unlocked the cell as people watched from their confined space. None of them said anything, tending to keep quiet. They wondered why the girl was being given her own space. Usually she would be thrown into one with all the others.

"You'll thank me for putting you in a cell of your own," Guy mumbled into her ear, his breath warm and tickling her skin. "Believe me on that. You won't be in here for long."

"And what if I am?" she whispered back.

"I will come back for you in two days," he responded, pushing her forwards into the metal space. "Keep your head down until then."

"Why?"

Confusing ran over Guy's face. "Unless you would care to stay in here for longer?"

"No," she shook her head. "Why will you come back for me?"

Guy kept silent; his lips open but no words coming from them. He didn't know what to say to her about that. Shaking his head, Guy left in the cell and the man to lock it, focusing on her green orbs as she stood in the middle of the cell.

He had no answer for her.

"She should be no bother for you," Gisborne gruffly said to the guard and turned on his heel, his boots clicking against the floor as he left the girl alone.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to cgluv, starrysky7, guest, ria95 and CupacakesAndAlive for reviewing. I do hope you will all let me know what you think if you've read this far!


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's recollection of time failed her terribly. She knew that she had not been in the cell for more than a couple of hours and she already felt like screaming and pleading to be released. She didn't. Of course she didn't. She wouldn't want to make a scene nor have people look at her as though she was crazy.

There were others in the cells surrounding hers. Some children, some women and some elderly. Of course there were those viler opposite her, their words whispered in the darkness and causing her to feel bile rise into her mouth. She kept her legs by her chin, her arms holding her kneecaps whilst she remained silent. She assumed that those were the true criminals; the ones who didn't care for taxes but more for theft.

"They won't feed you tonight, beautiful." One snarled and Elizabeth didn't dare look up. She didn't know whether or not they were talking to her and she had no intention to find out. She didn't care whatsoever. Her green orbs remained settled on the cold concrete floor beneath her as the man continued to speak.

"I'll give you some of the bread I saved...and when I get out of here...I'll have that sweet body of yours too..."

Closing her eyes tightly, Elizabeth couldn't help but silently thank Sir Guy of Gisborne for putting her alone in a cell. Perhaps the man wasn't wholly uncompassionate.

...

Sir Guy headed into the courtyard to see the last of his men enter the gates, clearly having completed their morning of collecting taxes. He'd returned to clean himself up, wiping the blood from his nose and disregarding the girl's handkerchief. It was only as he looked at it on the floor did he snap at the nearest maid to have it cleaned and returned to him.

Why, he did not know.

"Please! You have to let us see her! She's our daughter!"

Gisborne looked across to the gates where the commotion was coming from. An eye roll escaped him before he slowly moved over to the gates, the familiar looking couple glancing over the guard's shoulder to where he stood.

"My Lord, these peasants claim-"

"-I know what they claim," Sir Guy interrupted, his temper already having been pushed that day. "Give me a moment with them."

"Sir Guy-"

"-Make yourself scarce," Guy snapped, his gloved hands forming into balls by his sides before he regarded the couple stood across from him. "You should not be here unless you want to find yourselves in the cell beside Elizabeth's."

"Let me take her place," Joe pleaded with Sir Guy. "She's only a girl. She didn't know what she was doing, Sir Guy."

"How old is she?" Sir Guy wondered from them.

Roselyn wrapped her hand around Joe's arm, fear radiating through her as she gulped and Joe answered the random question;

"Twenty three," he responded.

"Then she is old enough to know better," Sir Guy drawled and folded his arms across his chest. "You being here will achieve nothing. I will not swap your daughter nor shall I secure her release until she has served her time. Her actions were reckless and she needs to be taught a lesson."

"You know why she did it," Joe snapped, unable to control himself. He refused to be bullied by a man like Gisborne, especially when it concerned his daughter. "She is a loyal girl."

"Aye, she is," Gisborne agreed. "I will not do anything and you would be wise to leave before her efforts go to waste. The girl is in a separate cell. I made sure to that."

"And that is supposed to make us feel better?" Roselyn hissed and Sir Guy's lip curled upwards and he dropped his hands to his hips, regarding the elder woman. It was like seeing double when he looked at her. Elizabeth was most certainly the woman's daughter.

"It stops her from being raped," Sir Guy replied. "The vermin of Nottingham are kept away from her and she is not to be tortured. Now, leave here and I shall return your daughter in two days."

Sir Guy turned on his heel, walking away from the Burrows to head back inside the castle. He kept his jaw stiff as he found the Sheriff stood on the stone walkway, his eyes peering into the courtyard and towards the noose which was being set up on the galley.

"I do love a good execution, don't you, Gisborne?" the Sheriff smirked with glee. "We should have that girl executed...you know...the one who punched you. What was it like being punched by a girl?"

Gisborne sniffed and shuffled from one foot to the other, his gaze narrowed as he looked over the courtyard to avoid the Sheriff's gleeful smile.

"The girl is serving her time in the dungeons. Her punishment is sufficient enough."

"Live a little, Gisborne," the Sheriff chuckled. "She made you look like a complete fool. It's all the castle can talk about, not that I mind. It's quite fascinating. Perhaps I'll go down to the dungeon and see her for myself."

"You are more than welcome to, my Lord," Sir Guy sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

Sir Guy swept past the Sheriff and continued his wandering through the castle, still annoyed with himself for allowing her to hit him like she had done. Who did she think she was? Perhaps she really did deserve to be executed. People had been killed for much less. Gisborne shook his head as he considered seeing her limp body hanging by the end of a rope. A short drop and a sudden stop was too far.

"Sir Guy."

Gisborne had to snap himself out of the daze he was in as he passed the feminine voice in the corridor. He looked up and saw her walking the other side to him.

"Lady Marian," he replied. "What brings you to the castle today?"

"The Sheriff declared for everyone's presence today," she reminded him. "Apparently there was a riot in the village caused by the return of Robin Hood. Some of the locals are to hang."

Sir Guy nodded, vaguely remembering something that was due to take place that evening. He sighed and ran a hand down his chin, his eyes still set firmly on Marian.

"You sound disgusted by the thought."

"The thought of public hangings does not fill me with joy, I admit," Marian said, knowing full well that she had to change the topic of conversation for Guy to remain unquestioning towards her. "I hear you were hurt this morning."

Guy scoffed and rolled his eyes, his teeth clenching as he did so. "Apparently everyone has heard. I have suffered much worse in the past."

"I do not doubt," Marian nodded. "They say it was a girl who punched you. She must have been very angry."

"Foolish," Guy clarified. "Her parents couldn't pay their taxes. She lashed out and is now serving her time, like she deserves, in the dungeon."

"Well, taxes are a staggering amount nowadays," Marian clarified and she quickly inclined her head. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and find my father."

"Of course. I shall see you at the hanging?"

"I should suspect so," Marian nodded and turned to walk away, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the thought of spending any more time with Sir Guy positively disenchanting to her.

...

Elizabeth suspected that she had already gone crazy by the time evening fell upon her. She had seen a couple of maids move into the dungeons, passing food around. She looked hopefully at one of them, her eyes wide and full of pleading. She cursed herself for missing breakfast that morning. The maid sighed and turned around to make sure the guard wasn't watching before depositing a slice of bread into Elizabeth's cell.

The young blonde tumbled forwards, picking it up and quietly retreating back into the corner of the dark room.

"Oi! Did you just give her something?"

"No," the maid shook her head. "I know the rules. Prisoners in here for two days aren't to be fed. I am no fool."

"Humph," the man grunted.

There was a sudden flurry of activity and Elizabeth took a quick bite of bread as men ambled into the dungeons, peering around. The guard of the cells sniggered before holding the chain of keys and dangling them on the end of his finger.

"Time for the executions, is it?"

"The Sheriff's orders," the guard in front said, his arms crossed and his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Elizabeth looked around as men were dragged from their cells, resigned to their death. A couple yelled and cursed, pleading for this not to be their end. They were ignored and Elizabeth gulped; the thought of death causing her to shiver.

"Wait a moment."

She glanced across to where a man stood, his shadow fleeting into her cell as he withdrew his helmet from his head and narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth. She took a moment to bow her head further down, recognising him as being the guard from a couple of nights ago.

"It's the tavern wench!" he snarled, clearly annoyed with the way he had been treated two nights ago.

"What?" another guard asked, shaking his head back and forth. "She's the one who punched, Sir Guy. It was a good shot too, if you were to ask me."

The guard seemingly smirked at Elizabeth as she peered up at him through her lashes, too scared to make full eye contact.

"No, this bitch refused me the other night."

The soldier he spoke to laughed and slapped him on the back. "There's a reason for that, William. You have a face only a mother could love."

"And what is going on here?"

The cold and calculating voice caused both men to stand to attention, their spines straightening as they turned around, the sight of Sir Guy startling both of them. "Shouldn't you be with the others escorting the prisoners?"

"Sorry, Sir Guy," he spoke. "William here thinks he has some kind of right to this gal."

"Does he now?" Guy arched a brow and looked at William. "The tavern wench is mine, soldier. You're not to come down here and lay a finger on her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir Guy."

"Good. Now get up there before you're locked in here yourselves."

The men scurried alone and Sir Guy turned to look at Elizabeth, his face holding a vacant expression before he turned around and left her in the dungeon, asking himself why he felt he need to protect her. He really had no idea.

...

Elizabeth spent the night listening to the sobs of a woman whose husband had been dragged away to be executed. Children could be heard whimpering and a man in the corner was continuously muttering. She suspected she was going to find no sleep in the next two days.

Unfortunately she was wrong.

"So which one is it, Gisborne? Which one refused to pay their taxes and made your nose crooked?"

"My nose is not crooked."

"Oh no, she really hasn't changed you dark looks."

Elizabeth looked up as Sir Guy pointed to her cell. She could recognise the Sheriff stood next to him, his round face one of glee as she stood up, trying to recall her pleasantries. She didn't want to be on his bad side. She'd had enough of upsetting those who were above her. It did her no good.

"Ah, Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Lord," Elizabeth tried to curtsey and Sir Guy's gaze narrowed.

So now she acted with respect.

"Huh," the Sheriff looked up to Gisborne. "She seems too polite to have hurt you, Gisborne."

"She's the one." He grunted back, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth. What was she trying to do; sweet talk her way out of this mess? Guy was positive that she couldn't do that. He was certain she would fail miserably.

"So, you didn't fancy paying the taxes, girl?"

"No, my Lord. We had no money to pay them. We only paid the previous week. A couple more days would have been needed and then we would have had the money," Elizabeth explained. "The taxes are too much to keep paying."

"And who says so?" the Sheriff chuckled. "Most of the people down here? It is not my fault that people cannot pay, and those who fail to pay deserve to be punished."

"Children?" Elizabeth checked with him and Sir Guy shook his head. He knew she couldn't keep her mouth closed. "Innocent people suffer."

"And what would you have me do, Elizabeth?" wondered the Sheriff. "You'd have me let them all run around free and happy?"

"I am not the Sheriff," she shrugged. "It is not my duty."

"No," he mulled, running a hand over his beard. "Guard! The keys if you will."

Elizabeth felt the wall press against her back as she heard the creaking of the door swing open. She knew that she had pushed him too far. Everything she said seemed to be wrong, yet she spoke the truth. There had to be someone other than Robin Hood who could do that.

"Gisborne, show the little traitor here that she cannot speak against the Sheriff."

Guy felt himself freeze for a moment, worry coursing through his veins as he stepped in the cell. But why should he worry? She deserved this. She deserved everything which happened to her. It was scarcely his fault that he was the one to punish her. Yet as he delivered the blow across her face to knock her from her feet, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

She fell to the floor and the Sheriff nodded.

"Do what you will with her, Gisborne. Torture...the stocks...she needs to be made an example of somehow..."

Gulping, Gisborne looked down at her and nodded in agreement.

"I'll take her to the torture chamber when she gets to her feet."

"Excellent!" the Sheriff called and walked away. "Although do try not to scar her pretty little face. I want Hood to hear of what we've done. His anger will lead him here and be the downfall of him."

The Sheriff's laugh echoed through the dungeon before the door slammed shut. Elizabeth remained on the floor, doing her best not to become hysterical as she felt Guy's hand on her upper arm, pulling her to stand up. The guard watched as he dragged her from the cell and he locked it once more.

"Torture," she whispered once they were walking up the stairs, no one in sight. "You're going to torture me?"

"No."

"Then-"

"-Just keep quiet before I change my mind."

Guy kept hold of her elbow and pulled her down the corridors, doing his best to make sure he passed no men who were on patrol. He knew that would do him no good. He kept quiet as he finally came to the chamber which he resided in. He opened the door and pushed her in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He ran his hands through his hair as Elizabeth stood where she was; her body shaking as she wondered what he intended to do to her. Why would he bring her to his chambers? Why would he want her here?

"What-"

"-Don't talk," he interrupted. "I need a moment to think."

Guy slowly moved to where a fire already burned, his hand resting on the arch above and the flames casting a shadow against his face.

"You're to remain here for the evening," Guy drawled. "I will escort you back to the dungeon in the morning."

"Why?"

"Would you prefer to be tortured?" Guy snapped at her and she shook her head as he turned to look at her from over his shoulder. "Then do not question me on the matter. I have not once disobeyed the Sheriff so consider yourself fortunate."

"I do." She muttered and it was then when he noted the blood on her skin. He had managed to make her lip bleed when he had hit her.

His eye caught the white handkerchief which sat on his bed and he pointed to it with his chin. "That's yours. Use the water jug on the chest of drawers to wipe away the blood."

Shaking, Elizabeth moved over to the handkerchief and did as he had said, pressing it to her split lip. She groaned after a moment and Sir Guy watched her with an intense gaze. Elizabeth had never felt anything like it before.

"The blood is further down," Guy grunted and moved over to her. His gloved hand reached for the back of her neck whilst Elizabeth shivered. He took the handkerchief from her hands and wiped away the red liquid, dropping the handkerchief back onto the wood when he had finished.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't thank me," Guy grunted and the ends of his fingers tickled against her bare neck before he pulled away and paced the length of his room. "If the Sheriff finds you here then you're in trouble, unless he thinks I rape you."

He noted her reaction after he had spoken. "Which I do not intend to do. You hold no interest to me."

"Does the Sheriff often come calling?" Elizabeth wondered; her voice low as she laced her shaking fingers together.

"Not unless there has been some emergency in the middle of the night," Guy grunted. "Hopefully there shouldn't be so you should be safe. Just...keep out my sight and sleep in the bed."

"I don't mind the floor."

"The chances of me sleeping are slim," Sir Guy grunted and he took a seat at the wooden desk, his mind still racing. "Take your clothes off and go to sleep."

"Pardon?" Elizabeth spluttered.

Guy kept his back to her, hunched over his desk as he looked over the letters which had been presented to him earlier in the day.

"If the Sheriff sends men then they will need proof that I've humiliated you so do as I say and go to sleep."

He heard nothing more from her and he did not speak. He kept reading through his letters, the candle slowly dying as the flame flickered. He eventually quit, not too sure of what time it was as he turned around to see Elizabeth in his bed. He shook his head at the sight of her. Her hair had mussed up and she was even drooling. Rolling his eyes, he contemplated waking her but remained still.

He slumped back in his chair and watched as the fire slowly went out before sleep found him. He only hoped that some rest would clear his mind of the naked girl in his bed.

...

A/N: I couldn't resist writing a new chapter and I didn't want you guys to wait for it so I uploaded it tonight! I hope you enjoyed and do review if you've managed to get this far!


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth startled once she awoke, sitting up straight and looking around her, wondering where she was. She had no idea how she had come to wake up in a bed so comfortable. It was only when she felt a slight chill on her skin did she look down and see her bare skin.

She pulled the white sheet back up to cover her skin before she felt his gaze on her. She looked to where he stood, his arms folded as he chewed on a piece of bread. The candles had been relit and the fire was roaring once again. She blushed in realisation that Gisborne had seen her bare, but the majority of her blush came from his intent stare at her.

"Get dressed," he demanded gruffly, bags under his eyes to show the lack of sleep he had suffered from. Elizabeth nodded and bent over the side of the bed, dragging her dress from the floor and trying to slide into it whilst hiding under the sheet.

Guy watched her, occasionally catching the sight of bare skin. His trust for the girl wavered most times. He did not know whether she would try something whilst she was in his chambers, but he knew she would be a fool if she did. He longed for a night in his own bed in Locksley. The castle made him feel on edge most of the time.

"You're to be returned to the dungeon now," Gisborne grunted. "I cannot promise you any further protection from now on. If the men are to come for you then I will not be there to protect you. You might even face a day in the stocks; none of it is my issue any more."

"Then why did you make it your issue in the first place?" Elizabeth wondered boldly. "If I am to suffer then why did you delay it?"

Guy kept quiet, refusing to admit that he did not know the answer to her question. He doubted he would ever know why he did what he did. There was something about the girl which he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was irking him and getting under his skin, yet he felt regret for hitting her the previous night. He didn't feel numb like he usually did, he felt annoyed with himself. He was more annoyed at her for getting herself into this position.

"I would have thought," Guy drawled, "you'd have learnt to hold your tongue by now. I grow tired of listening to you question me when it is not in your place to do so."

"And I grow tired of unfairness," Elizabeth shrugged nonchalantly, pulling her blonde hair over one shoulder and trying to flatten it down. "It seems we are both fed up."

Gisborne glowered at her and grabbed her by the waist, his other hand holding her chin and tightly squeezing it as he watched her, gauging for her reaction.

"Are you really such a silly girl?" he growled lowly. "You know what I could do to you. You know that I could draw my sword and ram it through your stomach right now."

Elizabeth shuddered at that and Guy's upper lip curled, his hand running the length of her spine as she stood still, not bothering to fight the grip he had her in. How could he do an act of kindness one moment and then threaten to kill her the next moment.

She grew tired of being in his company and watching him bully her when it suited him. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"Then why don't you?" Elizabeth wondered, struggling to speak through Guy's hold on her chin. "You could have had me tortured last night, yet you decided to bring me here and keep me safe. Why? I do not know, nor do I intend to find out. All I want is to leave here and never see your face again."

Guy's grip increased as she spoke the final sentence and he glowered at her. She said nothing as Gisborne pushed her to the floor and away from him, looking down at her as she kept her eyes averted on the fire burning in the logs. She closed her eyes for a second, ready for Guy to inflict a much crueller punishment on her. He liked to do that; she knew from the stories. He found it a joy to bully people around and make their lives a misery.

Why should she be an exception? She shouldn't be, and she probably wasn't.

"You're lucky," Guy reminded her. "Now, get up, Elizabeth. I'm taking you back to where you belong."

Elizabeth said nothing and Guy bent down to pick her up by the elbow. His hand remained where it was, wrapped around her skin before he gulped and looked down at her.

"Your parents came to the castle yesterday," he grunted out to her. "They wanted to take your place. It seems you're a close family. It will be your downfall."

"We're they well?" Elizabeth checked with Guy, ignoring his snide comments as he walked her to the door.

"They seemed well enough," Guy muttered and pulled the door open. "Now come along, I'll not save you anymore, Elizabeth."

He didn't know whether or not he was speaking the truth. He never knew when it came to the blonde girl in question.

"So you've said," Elizabeth grunted and stumbled behind him down the corridors once again. She rounded the corner as guards moved by them, smirking on their faces at the bruise which formed on Elizabeth's cheek and her disgruntled appearance.

"Sir Guy."

Elizabeth looked up as Sir Guy stopped walking, his eyes set on the woman who had just seen him. Elizabeth recounted seeing her before at some formal occasion. The Lady Marian was a sight to behold, Elizabeth knew that much. She was a pretty woman with her flowing dark hair and her bright orbs. She looked at Guy with an arched brow before she saw Elizabeth.

"Marian," Guy's gruff voice spoke and he pulled at Elizabeth's elbow again. "I...I was just on my way to the dungeon..."

"Oh?" Marian spoke. "And why is that?"

She studied the bruise on Elizabeth's cheek and her dishevelled hair along with the dirt on her gown.

"This is the tavern wench you've heard about," Guy snarled, pushing Elizabeth for a moment. The blonde glowered at him as he looked down at her, no emotion held in his dark eyes. "I was returning her to her cell."

"And why was she out her cell?"

"The Sheriff demanded for her to be tortured."

"In the direction of your bed chamber?" Marian's brow arched, disgust in her tone whilst Elizabeth kept silent, knowing that the truth would not save her. Living a lie was a lot easier.

"I-"

"-You need not explain yourself to me, Sir Guy," Marian interrupted, not caring for what happened to the girl the previous night. She often wondered how Gisborne could claim to care for her when he bedded serving girls who were so willing. Obviously there were some who were not as Elizabeth had found out.

"No," Guy agreed, his pride getting in his way once more. "If you'll excuse me, Marian, I must go."

"And return her to a cell," Marian finished for him. "Yes; and what was her crime again? She was protecting her father, was she not?"

"She assaulted the Lord of Locksley," Guy retaliated. "That is something which cannot go unpunished. The girl is fortunate that she is not hung."

"No," Marian rocked back and forth on her heels. "She simply had to spend the evening with you. If you'll excuse me..."

Guy was about to snap, but he did not. He kept quiet and his grip on Elizabeth's skin increased, holding her tightly to him as he turned his head over his shoulder to watch Marian retreat down the corridor. Anger welled up inside of him as he knew that he could not confide in Marian that he had done nothing to the girl.

Elizabeth had wanted to say something along the lines of how Marian clearly was not in love with him like he was her. She looked at him with something along the lines of disgust. Elizabeth didn't know if he was blind or if he chose to ignore it. She struggled to care.

"Do you see what a mess you've made?" Gisborne snarled. "Marian believes me to have had you."

"And you think that will make her not want you?" Elizabeth muttered under her breath so that Guy couldn't hear her. He looked down at her, his jaw stubbornly set as he watched her and wondered what she had just said. He suspected it wasn't important. Nothing she said was considered valuable to Gisborne.

...

"The girl, Gisborne," the Sheriff spoke loudly as he stood by the wall on the top of the castle; looking over into Nottingham, the sight of peasants wandering around causing him to smirk. "You dealt with her, I trust? From what I heard from dear Marian you gave her some special treatment last night."

Guy groaned inwardly and crossed his arms across his chest, looking down to the ground.

"The girl is no one's concern," Guy spoke. "She received her punishment and she dealt with it. I find her a fool, but she will behave herself from now on. I do not doubt it."

"And when have you ever been right, Gisborne?" the Sheriff chuckled. "Don't answer that. You don't need to mock yourself."

The Sheriff laughed at his own comments and took a second to look across to Gisborne, slapping him on the back with a laugh. "Come along, Gisborne. I am sure the girl is as charming as you say she is. It's just very entertaining to see you beaten by a girl."

"Hmm," Gisborne drawled back. "I need to get going. I have not been to Locksley Manor in the past two days."

"Make sure your peasants haven't burnt it down yet, huh?" the Sheriff chuckled. "I trust you can deal with them?"

"I suspect so."

...

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

Elizabeth looked up as a feminine voice spoke clearly into the darkness of the dungeon. The majority of cells had been emptied, only Elizabeth a child next door remained. She'd heard of them having spent their times and some went to be publically humiliated. Elizabeth preferred the quiet in comparison to the man across from her leering and jeering.

"I know who you are, Lady Marian, I just don't think that it is appropriate for you to be down here."

"I simply require to speak with a woman down here. Nothing will happen to me and I have the permission of Sir Guy of Gisborne to be down here."

"Sir Guy?"

"Yes," she spoke, "so please let me through."

"Very well, Lady Marian. You can only have a few moments, mind you."

"Thank you," Marian spoke and she moved down the steps towards Elizabeth's cell. She stood tall as the serving girl stood and looked at her, her mouth slightly agape as she did so. She said nothing, waiting for Marian to speak to her first.

"What did he do to you?" Marian wondered, pulling a piece of bread from under her cloak. She passed it through the bars and Elizabeth regarded her with wonder. Why was she doing this? Why was she helping her?

"You can tell me...I saw how you looked this morning...I know you do not deserve to be here..."

"He did nothing to me," Elizabeth stepped closer to the bars and cautiously took the bread from her hands.

"You need not lie. I want to help you. I am doing all I can in this time we live in...I know there is little I can do to help you, but I wish to help."

"Honestly," Elizabeth whispered, "Sir Guy did nothing to me last night."

"That bruise tells me differently," Marian arched a sceptical brow.

"He hit me once the Sheriff demanded him to do so," Elizabeth whispered and shook her head, glancing back into Marian's eyes. "The Sheriff wanted me to be tortured or publically humiliated. Sir Guy took me to his chambers...threatening to do that...but he...he left me to sleep."

Marian kept quiet, stepping back for a moment in shock. Sir Guy had not hurt the girl. What was he playing at? Was there some kind of game involved with this girl for him? Marian did not know, but she continued to question the girl.

"He did not touch you?"

"No," Elizabeth whispered. "I do not know why he did it. He just refused to hurt me, my Lady."

Marian didn't know what she had expected to hear if she had to be honest. She'd expected the worst, of course she had done. Sir Guy murdered without questions. He harmed anyone who stood in his way. But he had left this girl. He had refused to have her tortured for some reason unbeknownst to her.

"You're a lucky girl," Maria whispered. "Sir Guy does not tend to show mercy towards those who have wronged him."

"So I have heard," Elizabeth whispered.

"My Lady," Marian was interrupted from her conversation as she turned to look at the guard who stood there. "Your time is up with the girl."

"Yes," Marian whispered. "I hope...well...I shall speak with Sir Guy to see if he will release you this evening."

"Thank you, my Lady," Elizabeth smiled. "But...why do you this?"

"I want to help," Marian nodded. "I may not be Robin Hood, but I help those who are within my powers to help."

...

Elizabeth had scarcely expected Marian to be successful in her attempt to have her freed, but she couldn't help but think that once she saw Gisborne walk down towards the dungeon. She had been laid on her side as he coughed and woke her up, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"You spoke to Marian," he said gruffly and Elizabeth slowly sat up.

"She came down here to talk to me." Elizabeth informed him. "She wanted to know what you had done to me."

"And you thought it wise to tell her the truth?" Gisborne checked.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, too tired to comprehend why Guy looked so angry with her. "Did you want her to think you a rapist? Did you want her to think you a ruthless man? That really won't win her heart."

"And who said I want her heart?" Gisborne snarled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Rumour," she responded. "I told you that I hear a lot of them, not that I necessarily believe all of them, but you're not a difficult man to read."

"Oh, am I not?" Gisborne responded. "And tell me; what is it you think you know about me?"

Elizabeth remained silent, her hands shaking behind her before she shrieked when Gisborne yelled at her;

"Tell me!"

His fingers wrapped around the metal bars as he pulled at them. She pushed her back into the corner as Guy chuckled and his lip turned up.

"Open the gates," he demanded from the guard.

He did as was asked, knowing full well that she was in trouble now. She wouldn't be shocked if he decided to torture her know given his temperament.

"Elizabeth," Guy drawled her name as he entered the cell. "I asked you a question, did I not? Now answer me before I really do decide to torture you."

She gulped and stood tall, realising that anything she said would be taken in the wrong way by Guy. She could do nothing right.

"Why else would you look so annoyed when you saw her this morning?" Elizabeth pondered as Guy stood in the middle of the cell, his stature impressive and scary. "I'm no fool and I thought I was doing you a favour when Lady Marian came down to see me."

Gisborne smirked and shook his head. "You're lucky I told her not to say anything. If word got out, do you think the Sheriff would be pleased you'd escaped his justice?"

Elizabeth shrugged and kept quiet, wondering what he was talking about. She said nothing as Sir Guy shook his head.

"You're to be thankful for Lady Marian's kind heart." Sir Guy informed her. "It is the only thing which has me releasing you a day earlier and walking you back home safely."

Elizabeth watched as he left the cell and glared back at her. "You can either move now or stay here. Take your choice."

She wasted no time in running away from the cell as she followed Sir Guy, longing for it to be the final time she saw him. If only she knew that was not meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

It was with reluctance that Elizabeth found herself on the back of Sir Guy's horse that evening. She'd told him that she would have preferred to walk home alone, but he had glowered at her, his silence speaking volumes. Apparently she would do as she had been told. Guy informed her that Marian had urged him to release her, telling him to deliver her safely back to her home.

He'd been reluctant at first, wondering why he should do as she asked, but it seemed to appease her. He did not care for the peasant girl and so he had agreed to Marian's request, knowing full well that it would keep him in her favour.

Elizabeth didn't want to tell him what a fool he was being. It was clear that Marian didn't care for him. A fool could see it, but she suspected that Gisborne often got his way; henceforth if he wanted Marian then he would have her somehow. Elizabeth wasn't sure what he would do, but she feared for the Lady Marian when that time came.

"You'll fall off if you're not careful," Gisborne grunted to Elizabeth as his horse slowly walked through the courtyard. She looked at his back, clad in leather whilst his eyes remained fixed in front of him. Her hands were holding the edge of the saddle behind her as best as her sweaty palms would allow.

"I am fine," she responded to him and Guy rolled his eyes, his jaw locking.

"Do as you please," Guy snapped at her quietly. "Don't look for sympathy once you fall off."

"I won't," she mumbled back, closing her eyes and wishing she knew how to hold her tongue. He didn't seem to bother with her snapping back at him, choosing to keep quiet and ignore her comments. He would be rid of the girl soon and then he could return to Locksley.

"You're to pay your taxes tomorrow morning," Gisborne spoke gruffly. "Let's hope your parents have the money."

"And if they don't?" Elizabeth worried, ignoring the surroundings around her as she focused on Guy's black hair. "What will you do then?"

"The rule is a week in the dungeon after that," Sir Guy replied. "Make no mistake about it; your father will pay next time. You're not to get in the way again, Elizabeth."

She bit down on her bottom lip, shaking her head back and forth as she was hurled around on top of the horse, her legs slipping down the side of the creature as she glowered at Sir Guy's back.

"And if I were to break your nose instead of making it bleed? Would I be able to take his place then?"

Her tone was one of sweetness and Sir Guy couldn't help but laugh once he heard her, a guttural sound coming from the back of his throat. He really didn't know why he reacted the way he did around the girl. One moment he was threatening her and the next he thought her comments to be entertaining.

"You can try," he said, his tone mocking yet serious. "I would have you back in a cell with your father. I doubt you'd be happy about that and there would be no one to protect you then. You best have the money, I suspect."

"Do you?" Elizabeth wondered, keeping her voice down as the horse suddenly jolted her and she felt her hands slip from behind her and the saddle. Her arms instantly moved to hold onto Guy, her grip on his waist startling him for a second.

Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at her. "I did tell you to be clever and hang on."

Elizabeth kept quiet for the rest of the journey, not too sure what she should say to him. It wasn't until they reached the tavern did Guy moved with swift ease from his horse. He patiently offered his hand to Elizabeth, waiting for her to take it. She always looked at him as if he were about to bite.

"Come on, Elizabeth," Guy snapped. "I want to go home tonight and not wait for you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth spoke and folded her fingers against his, watching him as he grabbed her waist and pulled her from the horse.

He released her straight away, looking around the darkened streets before his eyes moved to the tavern and he saw that it had been closed. He dropped her hand from his gloved one and wandered over to it, stepping on the step and banging his fist on the door. Elizabeth winced at the harsh tone and shook her head whilst she kept her eyes on the back of Guy's head.

"I demand you to open this door!" Guy roared after a moment of no answer.

"I'm coming...I'm coming..." Joe snapped and Elizabeth felt a small smile on her face. She never thought she'd be so happy to be back at home. "In the name of God...it's the middle of the night..."

Joe pulled the door open to see Gisborne stood there and he startled after a moment, the sight of his daughter behind him filling him with relief. He noted the bruise on her cheek as Guy grabbed her elbow and shoved her forwards, Joe wrapping his arm around his daughter to catch her.

He wrapped her into his arms, looking over to Guy as Elizabeth kept her hands on his shoulders and her cheek below his chin.

"Your daughter has served her time," Guy spoke, his voice clear and curt. "I believe your taxes will be collected tomorrow."

"We will have the money," Joe nodded and then wrapped his finger under Elizabeth's chin and peered at her bruise. "How did you get this?"

Her gaze flicked over to Gisborne for a moment and he wondered what she would say. She gulped and lowered her eyes to the floor, Gisborne's gaze still on her intently as Joe turned to look at him, ready to make an accusation. He failed to care who Gisborne was; if he had hurt his daughter then he would not get away with it.

"A guard," Elizabeth whispered. "I was arguing with him to release me from my cell."

Gisborne remained confused as Joe held his daughter close again and the Lord of Locksley coughed into his gloved fist.

"I must go now that I have warned you and delivered your daughter home," Gisborne said. "Make sure this will not happen again."

"Yes," Joe drawled; his eyes narrower than normal as he inclined his head towards Sir Guy. "I should thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"You should," Gisborne replied. "It would be wise to do so."

"Thank you," Elizabeth was the one to speak, her eyes firmly set on Gisborne. "I am indebted to you, Sir Guy."

Gisborne felt his upper lip curl once he heard her. He suspected she was indebted to him, yet he failed to care. She had nothing to offer him and he did not care for her as much as she seemed to believe. His good deed had played on his mind for a while, and that was all it would be; just the one deed.

"Joe! What are you doing?"

Elizabeth's smile suddenly appeared as she turned to see her mother moving down the stairs and towards the bar. Roselyn clamped a hand over her mouth once she saw her daughter and she rushed forwards, her arms outstretched before she took her daughter into her embrace.

"I'll be back for the taxes," Gisborne muttered as he watched Elizabeth glance over her shoulder to look back at him, a small tear falling down her cheek as worry took over.

Gisborne backed away and wondered why she was so worried. He began the ride home, his thoughts swimming with images of Elizabeth and her relief to be back at home. He couldn't comprehend, but he spent that night tossing and turning try to find out.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and I apologise for the shorter chapter but there is much more to come. I do hope you'll review and keep on reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm no fool, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked over and across to her mother as she spoke. Roselyn was sat on her bed, perching on the edge with her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She watched as her daughter sat in the steel tub full of steaming hot water. Her mother had made her a bath and filled it to the top. Her daughter was sat in the water and soaking, her hair wet and pushed back from her scalp.

Joe was downstairs and pushing tables and chairs around, sweeping the floor and leaving the two women in private.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth replied and pushed her hair over her shoulder, turning her head around to look over at her mother.

Roselyn sighed. "Your bruise...the men talking of Gisborne dragging a girl out of his chamber this morning...Sir Guy brought you back home tonight...he looked at you as though you were a slab of meat, Elizabeth."

"Mother!" Lizzie exclaimed to her, shaking her head back and forth. "Sir Guy did nothing to me. He...if anything...he was the one who saved me from...well...torture..."

"What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth sighed, not too interested in talking about what had happened in the castle. It was a memory which she refused to relive again.

"He locked me in a cell and came back to me later that evening with the Sheriff. He had been entertained that I had been the one to hit Sir Guy...anyway...I...I can't remember what I said to him. He ordered for me to be tortured, but Gisborne took me to his chambers and kept me there for the evening."

"Lizzie," Roselyn sighed and Lizzie shook her head at the sight of her worried face.

"He didn't do anything to me." Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, holding the soap in her hand and running it over the arm resting on the ledge of the tub as she thought of Gisborne once more; the cocky smirk; the arrogant walk, the usual snarl of his upper lip. Everything about him annoyed her.

"He kept me in his chambers and sat at his table all night," Elizabeth whispered. "Lady Marian came down to see me this morning and she pleaded for him to free me. It seemed to work...his affections are only for her..."

"And the bruise?" her mother wondered and Elizabeth tilted her head down, looking into the murky depths of the water. "Why did he decide to hit you, Elizabeth? What had you done to him?"

"I had done nothing whatsoever to him," Elizabeth shook her head. "Like I said, it really was the Sheriff who was the vile one. He wanted Gisborne to punish me for saying something to him before he ordered for my torture or public humiliation. Sir Guy punched me for show; that is all."

Roselyn kept her stiff upper lip, convinced that her daughter was telling her the truth. She was well aware that there would be trouble if she had lied to her. Elizabeth reached over the side of the tub for a towel and she stood up, covering her body with the piece of cloth and tucking her hair over one shoulder whilst her mother stood up and sighed.

"Your father would want nothing more than to go and kill Gisborne for laying a finger on you if he heard the rumours in the tavern," Roselyn said. "Thankfully he's been busy all day and hasn't stopped to listen...but...now you've told me the truth."

"I have," Elizabeth said and forced herself to smile as she climbed from the tub and her mother nodded.

Roselyn moved to kiss her daughter on the cheek before she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to go and see what your father is getting up to. You go to sleep; you look as though you need rest."

Elizabeth nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek in return before watching the elder woman leave her alone. She took a deep breath and moved to the window, opening the shutter and allowing the cold air into the room for a few moments. She glanced up to where Nottingham Castle dominated and turned her thoughts back to Sir Guy.

...

"I want you to stay up here," Joe demanded from Elizabeth two days later.

She rolled her eyes, knowing full well why her father wanted her hidden from sight. Gisborne was supposed to be returning back to their home that evening to collect the remaining taxes. She chuckled and shook her head before grabbing her cloak and draping it over her shoulders.

"It is market day anyway," she said, "not that there are many stalls nowadays. Mother said we're in need of more potatoes for the rest of the week."

"Did she?"

"Yes, at breakfast this morning," Elizabeth reminded him. "Besides, we've made enough money from the celebration of the hanging last night to get us by another week. I also know why it is you want me kept up here; Gisborne intends to come to collect the taxes this afternoon."

Joe sniffed loudly and looked away from her and out of the window. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Elizabeth pecked him on the cheek before pulling her cloak tighter around her body and moving down the steps. "Of course not. I'll be home soon!"

She smiled at her mother on her way out, grabbing the basket on her way before stepping out the door. She allowed the warm breeze around her for a moment before she continued walking down the street. She made her way down the street, peasants bumping shoulders with each other as she went. She continued her movement along the small selection of market stalls, picking out which potatoes looked the best before she checked how many coins her mother had handed her earlier that morning.

"Enough money now, I see."

Elizabeth startled and dropped the apple she had been holding back onto the stand. The man behind the stall turned away awkwardly as he saw Sir Guy of Gisborne stood behind Elizabeth, his chest brushing against her back as she turned around, trapped between him and the wooden hut.

"You startled me, Sir Guy," she spoke, shaking her head back and forth before she dared to smile shyly. She knew that playing along would work better for her in the long run. It made perfect sense not to anger Sir Guy of Gisborne.

"It seems you are easily startled," he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just on my way to your tavern when I spotted you here."

"We have the money," replied Elizabeth. "The public hanging last night seemed to draw in a large crowd afterwards."

"Yes," Gisborne agreed with her. "I did not see you there, however."

She almost felt the need to tease him and ask if he had been searching for her, but she kept quiet, knowing full well that would be a foolish thing to do. She took a moment to cross her arms together with the basket dangling on her left and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Public hangings hold no interest to me when my parents need me," she responded. "Regardless; I really must leave, Sir Guy. I have work-"

"-I shall accompany you," Guy interrupted her, his gaze sternly set down on her and she shook her head, fear radiating through her if anyone was to see her with him and then tell her father. She knew he would set up an inquisition, yet how did anyone refuse Sir Guy of Gisborne?

"There really is no need."

"Judging by your lack of money I assume your time in the market is nearly over. Afterwards I shall return you home and take the money which is owed to the crown," Gisborne drawled. "I also have a proposition which I would like to discuss."

"With me?"

Gisborne eyed her and she wince at the stupidity of her question before he spoke; "Yes, I do not see anyone else here, do you?"

"I should suppose not," Elizabeth whispered and paid for a couple of apples, dropping it into her basket before she began moving, Gisborne walking languidly by her side.

She could feel the people stare at the pair of them as they passed, whispering into each other's ears their thoughts on the matter of a commoner and Sir Gisborne. Guy didn't care. Let them talk; it did nothing to stop his power.

"About the matter I wish to discuss," Gisborne grunted as Elizabeth stopped again and glanced towards the meat on the table, doing her best to avoid anyone's, and particularly Gisborne's, stare. "A vacancy has arisen at Locksley Manor. One of my serving staff has been found out to be pregnant with a bastard. She is unable to work."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she caught the meat stall owner's eye and he looked at her with wonder. She motioned to the rabbit and found the money out the small purse in her basket as Gisborne continued to talk, his eyes set on the floor and his fingers laced behind his back.

"You would serve me in the evening when I return home...pour my drink...serve my food...ready my bath," Gisborne informed her and she wondered how she could say no to him without being thrown in a cell. "It would be extra income for your family considering you need it desperately."

Elizabeth took the rabbit and then turned to look back up at Gisborne's face full of anticipation as they began to walk again.

"I'm flattered you thought of me for the job," Elizabeth said, also looking down and nervously pulling on her hair. "I just worry about my parents...how they will cope..."

"They should be able to cope fine with the extra coinage," Gisborne informed her, his eyes hard and cold, no compassion shining in them whatsoever. "You would be a fool to say not to me."

And that was it. She'd be saying no to Gisborne, not to his opportunity. And no one ever said no to Sir Guy. She wavered for a moment, standing still as she thought. The extra money would be useful; she would not doubt it.

"And would you allow me to journey back to Nottingham in the dark?"

"No. There would be a room in the Manor for you. I keep my staff to a small number. All of them currently reside in the village near the Manor."

"You would want for me to spend every night there?"

"I do not want for it," Sir Guy contradicted her. "I need a new serving wench and you are lucky I am asking you after everything that you have done so far."

"I should need to think," Elizabeth shook her head and turned on her heel, trying to walk away from him before he took hold of her arm and forced her to look back at him, strands of black hair falling into his face.

"It is a simple answer," he warned her. "Yes or no."

She stammered for a moment, not noticing anyone else but Sir Guy as his leather gloves held her wrist for what seemed like the thousandth time in a few days. He bent his head down to look at her before she nodded and gulped. She thought of the money, not the time she had to spend waiting on Sir Guy of Gisborne.

He smirked and moved his knuckles to brush down her cheek. "Good," he whispered. "Now come along; I don't have all day."

...

A/N: Thank you to guest, cgluv, Guest, and CuteSango07 (I'm glad you're loving RH!) for reviewing the previous chapter! Do let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"We are honoured that you would consider our Elizabeth," Joe spoke, his tone cold and calculating whilst his eyes remained narrowed on Sir Guy of Gisborne. "However, I do not think she would serve you well enough. She is quite clumsy really, and she has a tendency to forget herself."

Sir Guy smirked, his eyes flickering to the side to look at the girl as she stood by her mother. Lizzie held her hands together in front of her, her eyes cast down. It was almost as though she was ready to accept defeat and go with him; not that he could blame her. She didn't really have a say in any of the matter.

"Traits which I have seen from her firsthand," Sir Guy drawled, his fingers tingling as he rested them on the hilt of his sword in a threatening manner. The motion didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room as Lizzie's mouth fell agape and she looked across to her father.

"Your daughter informs me that you are in need of money; money which I can give you if she were to work for me. I should permit her one weekend a month to be spent here, but apart from that she shall spend every night at Locksley Manor."

"And during the day?" Roselyn dared to ask, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, doing her best to protect her from Sir Guy.

"I would bring her back here where she would collect supplies for the Manor. She would return with me in the evening and do her duty. You shall see your daughter so long as I permit it."

There it was again. Power. It was the one thing which Sir Guy craved. It was the one thing which he needed more than anything. The light flickered over his dark features, a long shadow cast on the floorboards and Roselyn felt her hands tied in the matter. She was about to speak before Elizabeth did it for her.

"We should know better than to question Sir Guy," she drawled.

Gisborne's brows furrowed for a moment, his eyes watching her with interest as she stepped away from her mother and the floorboards creaked under her weight. She stood by his side and looked over to her parents as they came together.

"Your daughter is correct," Sir Guy agreed.

Joe couldn't help the nervous tick in his jaw as he thought about Sir Guy's true intention with his daughter. He kept silent for a second and noted how Gisborne looked down at Elizabeth, his hand moving to the small of her back as he prepared to pull her from the tavern. He grew tired of talk and wanted nothing more than to return home before the darkness engulfed them.

"And is there a particular reason as to why you want my daughter?" Joe dared to speak, the anger inside of him building up as he arched a brow. "I cannot help but wonder, Sir Guy."

"Father," Elizabeth spoke before Gisborne could do anything. "Don't do anything."

A smirk formed on Gisborne's face as he moved past Elizabeth and stood across from Joe, looking down at him. Joe did his best not to be intimidated by the Lord of Locksley. He had to admit that it was a difficult feat. Gisborne's glare kept him on edge and his chin jutted out.

"My Lord," Elizabeth interrupted, daring to rest her hand upon Sir Guy's arm.

His attention returned straight back to Elizabeth as he glanced into her pleading eyes. She looked up at him, shaking her head back and forth and doing her best not to look petrified at the mere thought of what Gisborne could do to her family in one snap decision.

"My father meant no offence, I am sure of it. Please...perhaps we should leave now while everything is as it should be."

"And is that so?" Gisborne wondered, looking back to Joe. "You mean no offence to me?"

"Joe," Roselyn piped up, her hand moving to hold her husband's. She shook her head as he looked at her and Elizabeth silently urged him to do the right thing and admit that he was wrong. Arguing would serve no purpose in front of Sir Guy.

"It would seem I did not," Joes replied in a snide voice. "Look after my daughter if you insist on having her."

Elizabeth nodded, appeased with her father as he looked at her. Roselyn and Joe couldn't help but feel as though they had failed their only child. They were allowing a man like Gisborne to take her from them. God only knew what he intended to do to her.

"Good," Gisborne bluntly nodded and turned on his heel; not giving a second thought to the parents as they hugged their child goodbye.

Gisborne didn't look back as he came to the outside of the tavern and noted the horse which he had ordered to be brought there when he and Elizabeth had walked back. He pulled his leather gloves onto his fingers whilst waiting for Elizabeth to say her goodbyes and moved back to him. He had quite a wait and he was almost tempted to leave the warm air and go and drag her out.

He had no need to do so for he saw her exit the tavern before he folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to move. She stood on the step for a moment, looking back up at the tavern, her eyes watering before she heard him call her;

"Elizabeth."

She turned around to look at him. There he proudly stood, clad in leather and Elizabeth wondered if there was anything under that hard exterior of his. She sincerely doubted it, but she was to serve him for as long as he saw fit. She only hoped that would not be a long time.

...

"So you're the new play thing for the master."

Elizabeth had been sent to the kitchen by Gisborne as he went upstairs to change. He'd directed her on the way, his fingers splaying on her back as she glanced around Locksley Manor. She had to admit that it was rather vast, but nothing like she had imagine. She'd considered it to be a grand place, lined with the finest of jewels. Alas it was simple, covered in old furniture and basic ornaments.

"Elizabeth Burrow, ma'am," Elizabeth nodded politely to the portly woman whom she assumed was the cook.

She had her hands on a rolling pin, her long hair dangling in her face as she rolled out pastry, giving it more attention than Elizabeth. The girl rocked back and forth on her heels, wondering what she should do as the woman added more flour to the large wooden table which stood proudly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, there aren't many of us 'ere, girl." She spoke. "Sir Guy likes to keep the household staff to a minimum. There's me, my name's Sarah by the way, then there's old Bill who looks after the stables, and Mary who comes in and cleans every day."

Elizabeth's brow arched. "And that is all?"

"As I said, Sir Guy doesn't like company much," Sarah spoke, looking up and allowing her warm green eyes to study the nervous girl before her. "You'll be staying here with him during the night...we all have families in the village you see; they're our priorities."

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but Sir Guy hasn't exactly told me what it is I am to do."

Sarah snorted and shook her head back and forth. "Are you a fool, girl? The master will tell you what needs to be done. Annie certainly didn't have that problem."

"Is Annie his previous maid?" Elizabeth asked and Sarah looked at the girl with wide eyes.

She didn't know. Well of course she didn't know; why should she? She was new and Gisborne wouldn't mention what happened to Annie. He wouldn't want to scare off the little lamb he was slowly leading to the slaughter. Sarah just wondered how long this would last.

She dropped the rolling pin onto the bench and wiped her plump floury hands. "He's said nothing to you."

"About what?" Elizabeth wondered; remaining stood still on the spot in the kitchen. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Annie is with child and he sent her to Nottingham Castle...he could hardly keep her here now...he wouldn't want people to know or to gossip. He knows we'd never say anything; we value our jobs too much to do anything."

Elizabeth took a step forwards towards the woman as her tone became more hushed. Her hip brushed the side of the table but she failed to care, knowing that Gisborne's secrets was more important.

"The master bedded Annie multiple times. He took her many a night...until...he saw the roundness of her belly. He told her he would find her a job somewhere else; said she'd get work at the Castle.

Elizabeth gulped and shook her head. "Have there been others?"

"How am I to know?" Sarah spoke. "But if he has a new maid...well...I'd say that you should pray before he lures you to the slaughter."

Elizabeth turned around then, a feeling of bile rising in her stomach as she looked to the doorway, wondering if it would be too late to run from Locksley Manor. It was only when Sir Guy yelled for her did she realise she was trapped.

...

Gisborne sat by the roaring of the fire, a goblet in his hand full of the finest wine he could afford. He rested it on the arm of the seat, his dark eyes set firmly on the girl knelt by the fire. He watched her with intent, every movement she made intriguing him as she added more logs to the flames.

"You have been quiet all evening," Gisborne commented to Elizabeth.

The rest of his staff had retired for the evening, rushing back to their families to spend as much time with them as possible.

Elizabeth remained knelt on the floor as she threw another log from the basket into the fire. "Are servants not supposed to be silent?"

Gisborne chuckled. "Not ones like you."

Fear rose inside of her then and she stiffened before slowly standing up, straightening out the red gown which covered her body as the arms on her hairs stood up under his intense gaze. The only sound came from the crackling of the fire as the pair of them stared at each other, each one trying to weigh the other one up.

"And what do you mean ones like me?" Elizabeth asked; her mouth dry as she spoke.

Gisborne kept quiet, draining the wine from his goblet before Elizabeth pushed him.

"Ones like Annie?"

Slowly, Gisborne lowered the cup from his lips, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's wide orbs as she kept her lips in a tight line, her hands holding her stomach. Gisborne slowly stood up, resting the goblet on the small table by his chair as he walked slowly over to her, his boots hitting the floor with giant thuds.

"And who told you of Annie?" Gisborne wondered.

"No one," Elizabeth lied, refusing to drop anyone in trouble. "I found out on my own accord."

"Was it Sarah?" Gisborne refused to believe her lies. "It matters not; Annie has been removed from my life."

"She is with your child." Elizabeth whispered.

"What of it?" Gisborne snarled; his face scrunched up in confusion. "Annie's child shall be taken somewhere and looked after. I have promised her that much."

Elizabeth kept silent, her eyes on the ground as Gisborne watched her with intent. There was something more bothering her than Annie being with child. He slowly took hold of her chin, his bare hands curling underneath her skin as he made her look at him.

"There is something else worrying you," he drawled out. "You fear having the same fate as Annie, don't you?"

Elizabeth kept quiet, refusing to answer his question as he chuckled and dared to torment her, one hand slowly moving down her neck, his touch as light as a feather as his hand rested over her right breast. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath hot and heavy;

"And even if you were here to act as her replacement; you would do as I asked because I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, and you are my maid. Do you understand me?"

She had no option but to nod, trying not to think of where his hand was. He slowly moved his fingers away, curling them around her neck before he spoke again;

"You are lucky that I have no interest in taking you against your will. I have much more respect than you give me credit for."

He released her and she stumbled back, her chest heaving and her breaths coming out in short pants. He resumed his seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"Now, go to your room before I tire of looking at your face. I shall take you home tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir Guy," Elizabeth spoke hastily and rushed from the room, her footsteps pounding up the stairs she ran up.

Guy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his mind returning to Annie and the thought of his illegitimate child. It was only then when he heard the floorboards creak above him did he think of Elizabeth and the fear in her eyes as he threatened her. Perhaps he should be more delicate. He didn't want her to break too soon.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to CuteSango07, cgluv, EatYourFudge and CupcakesAndAlive for reviewing chapter 7! Do let me know what you all think!


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth didn't know why she tried to sleep that night. She lay awake on the vast double bed, her eyes looking to the ceiling above her. She was covered in the sheets, holding tightly onto them as she rolled onto her side. Locksley was far quieter than Nottingham Castle's walls. The eeriness of her surroundings caused her to open her eyes every second at the sound of a slight creak.

She listened out for Sir Guy to retire to his chamber. She didn't know what time that was, nor did she bother to go and investigate. She decided it wasn't worth her time. She continuously thought about how he had treated her; from the way he had dared to intimidate to how he had protected her when she needed his help.

She couldn't comprehend his motives, nor could she fully understand why he would act in such a manner. She groaned out of frustration and moved to relight a candle, knowing that the darkness was doing nothing to ease her nerves. The cool night air chilled on her skin, her sheer white nightgown doing nothing to protect her. She watched as the flame flickered before pulling her hair over one shoulder.

It was only then she heard another creak come from the corridor outside. Her eyes snapped over to where the sound came from, but she shook her head. It was probably just the house settling down; that's what her mother said when she worried of noises from the tavern when she was just a girl. She took a moment to settle back down before she heard the sound again.

Gulping, she wondered if Sir Guy had moved from his bed in the middle of the night to find something. She shook her head back and forth and wandered out, pulling her door open and glancing down the corridor to the sight of nothing.

"Don't be silly, Elizabeth," she mumbled and proceeded down the corridor to look down the large staircase. She peered over the banister, standing on her tiptoes to look down into the space beneath her on the ground floor.

It was only then did she feel an arm slip around her waist and a hand covering her mouth, stopping her from screaming and disturbing the entire village. She was quickly turned around before she could scream anymore, the sight of Gisborne's face making her relax for once in her life. He looked at her and dared to release her waist and uncover her mouth.

She noted that he looked dishevelled, breeches covering his modesty and a thin shirt over his torso, loosely hanging into his bottoms. His hair was in his face as he lowered his gaze to meet hers and he pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be silent. She nodded with a gulp and he tucked her hair behind her ear before he made his way down the stairs, his hand holding a small dagger.

Lizzie turned around, preparing to move back into her bedroom and hide until he came back. She twirled on her foot and noted a figure down the corridor. She was about to scream for Gisborne but failed miserably as another figure stood behind her and stopped her, pushing her back into the room on the right which she assumed was a guest bedroom.

The two men closed the door behind them, looking at Elizabeth with intent. One kept hold of her whilst the other spoke in a hushed tone.

"We don't intend to hurt you," he whispered. "If Much lets you go then promise you won't scream, okay? Otherwise we may have to do something we may regret."

Elizabeth took in his dishevelled appearance and the bow and arrow in his hands. A small amount of stubble form on his chin and his unruly appearance only added to his rueful looks. Elizabeth nodded in agreement with the man and he nodded at the one holding her called Much. Elizabeth slowly gasped for breath and glowered between the pair of them as she took a step back.

"You're Robin Hood," she commented bluntly.

"I am," he confirmed, a smug smirk on his face. "And who would you be? Don't tell me Gisborne's wooed you into his bed."

Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head. "I work for him. His old maid...well...she was unfit to serve him."

"Annie?" Robin said, folding his arms over his chest. "I did hear she was taken pregnant with his child and he cast her out. Do you think he will treat you any differently? You need to get out."

She laughed lightly then, the sound quiet and harsh in the darkness as her chin jutted out. "Do you think I want to be here? I have no choice. He gave me no option. My parents need the money. Nottingham is rotting and the taxes keep rising. Anyway, what are you doing here? He'll kill you if he finds you."

Robin looked over to Much who shook his head quickly. "We can't trust her. She shares a bed with Gisborne."

"I do not," Elizabeth growled back.

"Annie left her wages here. We are reclaiming what is hers and a little more. Gisborne has a trunk of coins in the Manor," Robin said. "You said it yourself; Nottingham is suffering."

"And you think stealing from one of the most powerful men will help things?" Elizabeth wondered. "You need to go before he kills you; I'm not joking."

Robin chuckled darkly before they heard footsteps approach the door. Hood looked to the door and then handed his bow and arrow over to Much, marching to the window and pushing the wood open to allow the cold night in.

"You need to go and find the trunk. I'll stall Gisborne"

"Master, I can't-"

"-Go," Robin interrupted him. "I will be with you momentarily."

Much nodded in agreement before Robin took hold of Elizabeth, a blade pressing to her throat as she stiffened.

"I'm sorry about this," Robin informed her. "I won't hurt you though; I promise. I need to do this for Nottingham."

"The people's saviour," Elizabeth spat out, her tone one of distaste as the door opened wide and Sir Guy stood there, his sword in his hand and his eyes dark and set firmly on the sight by the window. The only light came from the moonlight shining through the window. Elizabeth held her head high as the blade seemed to press against her skin.

"Hood," Gisborne drawled out at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to collect what you owe to Annie," Hood responded. "I'd consider that fair."

Guy circled into the room, looking to Elizabeth for a moment before he spoke; "And you're all about fairness, Hood."

Robin laughed once and nodded. "That I am. Now, how about you go and fetch that trunk of money you have hidden and I'll let your pretty little maid here go."

Gisborne grunted once as Elizabeth closed her eyes and winced at the pressure on her neck. She shook her head back and forth, unable to comprehend what was going through Gisborne's mind.

"I do not owe Annie anything other than her month's wages." Gisborne snarled out, the prospect of losing money the thing which angered him.

"The rest will be put to good use," Hood said. "You have my word on that front."

Gisborne seemed to consider it for a moment before a voice came from outside. Robin peered around to look out the window, the sight of Much and the trunk on the cart of the horse enough to make him chuckle and face Gisborne once more.

"It seems we have what we came for," Robin drawled out, removing the dagger from Elizabeth's throat and cupping her cheek tenderly. "Thank you, dear; you've been a fabulous hostage."

Elizabeth glowered before Guy's footsteps echoed through the room and he rushed to the window. Robin was quicker, jumping out the space after pushing Elizabeth into Guy's path. Gisborne dropped his sword to stop it from hitting Elizabeth and doing her damage. She grunted in pain as she collided with his taut chest.

He kept an arm around her waist before leaning out the window to look down onto the ground, the sight of Robin and his companion escaping with his money enough to make him sneer his upper lip in disgust. Gisborne's grip on Elizabeth increased before he moved back into the room.

"Did he hurt you?" he spat out to her and she shook her head, shaking in the cold of the night and the events of what had happened.

"No," she whispered. "I couldn't stop him, Sir Guy."

"I imagine not," Gisborne muttered out. "That thief has stole my money! I'll see him swing by the winter."

Elizabeth did not dare challenge Gisborne as he paced up and down the room, clearly angered by what had happened. It was only when he looked back did he see the indentation of the blades handle in Elizabeth's skin on her throat.

He moved over to her and she stepped back out of instinct. Gisborne's face was one of confusion as he bowed her head. Did she fear him that much? She had shown signs of cockiness towards him earlier. Had his previous actions shocked her that much? He suspected he had been forward with her. He had told her that he would have her if he wished. Lust was an emotion he often filled up with.

Gisborne coughed and moved to shut the window. "Come to the kitchen with me."

Elizabeth had no other option to pad along down the corridor and to the kitchen with him. He had picked up a blanket on his way which hung over the back of his chair.

"Sit down," he demanded Elizabeth.

She took a seat on the long bench at the table, assuming that the serving staff ate here whilst he dined in the dining room alone. He grabbed a jug of wine and two goblets which had been left on the side. Slowly he sat down next to her.

"Drink that," he demanded, thrusting the drink into her hands.

She took it in both hands and sipped on it. Sir Guy took the blanket he had thrown onto the table and handed it to her.

"I need to know what Hood said to you," he told her and she wrapped the material around her shoulders, pressing the wine to her lips once more. She shrugged again and continued to shiver as he refilled his goblet.

"I don't know," she spoke. "He just told me that he intended to help Nottingham...he said that he'd kill me if I screamed...it's all a blur..."

Gisborne chuckled darkly and Elizabeth peered out of the open window for a moment. Her eyes widened as the moonlight pierced through and Gisborne's hand tightened around the goblet. He was doing his best to control his anger at the situation he had just been put through, but he couldn't find appeasement. Hood needed to suffer for his actions. Gisborne had to make it happen.

"Threatening innocent women," Gisborne scoffed, "he really does have no self respect."

"I am sure he will not get away with it forever," Elizabeth whispered. All good things had to come to an end.

Gisborne kept quiet for a moment, downing his drink and refilling it after a moment. She was looking down onto her lap, the blanket helping to cover her form whilst Guy contemplated what he was about to say to her.

"My actions earlier left little to be desired," he mumbled out, his gaze set fully on the goblet he rested on the table before he realised the proximity between his thigh and Elizabeth's leg. He gulped after that moment, something rushing through his veins as he contemplated the bare skin underneath her shirt. When was the last time he had been with Annie? He was not a needless man.

"I meant not to intimidate you," Gisborne told her honestly. "I should not have been so forward, nor should I have scared you so."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Would it be wise to accept his apology? Would that be the clever thing to do? She kept quiet before she felt one of his fingers lift her chin to meet his gaze. It was only then what she realised his intention was. He kept eye contact as he slowly brought his head down towards her, his hot breath tickling her skin as she reacted hastily, lowering her head in time for his lips to rest just above her own.

Gisborne grew annoyed but did nothing, choosing to keep his kiss on her cold skin. His hand wormed its way to the back of her neck and her hair tickled against his skin, brushing his cheek with light touches.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth told him. "I don't think it proper...well...if you want me to be honest; I do not want to be another Annie."

Gisborne peeled away from her, his eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up in slight confusion whilst he watched her. She shook her head and took his hand from her neck.

"I want more than to be a bed warmer," she responded. "You asked me here to work for you and that I will do, but I have no longing to do anything more."

Gisborne downed the remainder of his drink before Elizabeth stood and he remained silent. When had anyone denied him? When had anyone rejected him? Marian made a point of questioning him, but she had never said no. Annie had never said no to him, yet this girl thought she could get away with it. That wasn't the worst part; the worst part was that he was letting her get away with it.

He had no intention to force her to fulfil his needs. He did not want for that.

"You should go back to bed," Gisborne grunted out lowly.

Elizabeth knew better than to deny him, but she did something out of impulse at the sight of his rejected face. She dared to bend down again and peck him on the cheek, her lips warming his skin as Gisborne gained a generous view down the gapping of her nightshirt. She stood back up and walked away without another word, leaving Sir Guy to contemplate his new maid in the cold night.

...

A/N: Thank you to CuteSango07, EatYourFudge, Guest, NyanCatNatalie and CupcakesAndAlice for reviewing the previous chapter! Do let me know what you all think pretty please and if I do not update before then have a good Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

"You're hardly safe!" Roselyn yelled as soon as her daughter informed her what had happened the previous night. She was sat on her bed upstairs early the next morning after Sir Guy had left her outside the tavern and gone to conduct his day's business in the castle.

"Robin Hood wouldn't have killed me, mother," Elizabeth told the older woman. "He is Robin Hood. That would not have reflected well on him, would it? Besides, Sir Guy's money was all they were after."

Roselyn barely looked appeased, but she remained thankful that her husband was not around. She knew that Robin Hood was supposed to take pity on the poor but she did not want to presume, especially where her daughter's life was concerned.

"Gisborne has not been cruel to me, mother. Last night I managed just fine," Elizabeth lied, seeing the horror in her mother's face. "Rumours need to be quashed before father hears them. We both know he will demand for me to come home if he hears I had a knife pressed to my throat. Gisborne would not like that. It is for the best that we forget what happened last night."

Roselyn pursed her lips, obviously not happy with her daughter's suggestion, but she knew there was no other option. She ran a hand through her hair and looked to her daughter, her head shaking back and forth as she sank down to sit next to her daughter.

"It was lonely last night," Roselyn admitted, lacing her fingers together on her lap and glancing down to the floorboards. "Your father and I missed you terribly."

"And I you," Elizabeth whispered. "The feeling of a new bed wasn't pleasant...and it was quiet...too quiet..."

Elizabeth brushed her arm against her mother's and rested her head onto her shoulder, closing her eyes as a new wave of tiredness swept through her. Roselyn stroked her daughter's hair down once more and sighed loudly.

"I wish things had been different," Roselyn said. "Perhaps if you hadn't have gone out that night when Sir Guy helped you then this may never have happened."

"Or if I had not punched him?" Lizzie suggested and she snorted with laughter.

Roselyn did the same before her daughter sat up and let out a large laugh and Roselyn couldn't help but do the same, recalling the look on Gisborne's face as he realised a woman had harmed him. Elizabeth continued to snort as her mother wrapped her arms around her and her chuckles died down as she came to realise the severity of the situation, her smile slowly turn woeful before she rested her forehead on the top of her daughter's head.

She closed her eyes as Elizabeth quietened and rested by her mother's side, wondering what antics would occur at Locksley Manor that night. She only hoped for a quiet evening.

...

"I hear Robin Hood paid you a visit last night."

Sir Guy looked up and across to the feminine voice, his gaze dark and narrowed as Marian wandered down the corridor he was waiting for the Sheriff in. He crossed his arms over the leather he wore and took a moment to arch a brow.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," Sir Guy drawled out. "He threatened my maid in return for money."

Marian smirked, knowing full we what had happened in the Manor. She was no fool and she had heard how his new maid replaced the one he impregnated. She only wondered how long it would take for this one to have his bastard in her belly.

"Ah, your new maid, correct?" Marian spoke. "I hear you employed the girl you had imprisoned in the dungeons."

Gisborne sniffed and shrugged his shoulders ruefully. "What of it? The girl needs the money."

"As does the rest of Nottingham," Marian said, holding her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels. "She must really have made an impression on you."

"Well she did give me a bloody nose," Gisborne said and he watched Marian chuckle, the motion causing his lips to move upwards slightly, his eyes widening before he moved closer to her. "The maid does not mean anything to me. She is a replacement; that is all."

Gisborne didn't even know if he believed his own words. He had tried to kiss her the previous night and she had backed away from him, refusing him what he could easily have. He did not push her, nor did he sleep that night as her scent lingered around him. He only wondered if she had felt the same as he had done. He hoped she didn't sleep that night.

"As you say," Marian nodded, clearly not believing him that much. "Anyway, I should really go, Sir Guy, my father is expecting me."

Guy suddenly recalled what was happening the following evening and he called her back, his tone one of authority.

"The Sheriff is hosting a celebration tomorrow evening in the name of Prince John," Gisborne informed as she looked at him from over her shoulder. He moved closer to her then, looking over her for a moment as he spoke; "It was my hope that you would attend."

Marian gulped and forced herself to nod. What other choice did she have? She would try to make an excuse later on in the day. "So long as nothing arises, I should be able to attend. I trust Locksley Manor is hosting?"

"I volunteered the Manor," Gisborne nodded and inclined his head as he heard the Sheriff round the corner. "Until tomorrow, Marian."

...

"All of this for one party?" Elizabeth checked as she aided Sarah in the kitchen the following afternoon. Gisborne had told her that he required her to tidy and cook as she was instructed. She agreed lamely and set about helping Sarah to roll out the pastry.

"Why is there even a party?" Elizabeth dared to ask. "What is there to celebrate? Nottingham is in turmoil; that is no cause for celebration whatsoever."

Sarah chuckled at the girl. She didn't consider her to be that bad after working with her for a few hours. She seemed lively and spirited; something she didn't know her master appreciated in a woman. But there had been one question she longed to ask the new girl.

"It is not our place to question those higher up than us," Sarah reminded the girl and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I suppose not," she said, lining the pastry around the tin. "Anyway, how long have you worked here for? Sir Guy said that he kept his household to a minimum."

"That he does," Sarah agreed, adding more flour to the bench. "He also chooses his maids personally, girl...so...he chose you for a reason."

Elizabeth shook her head and gulped. "You didn't answer my question."

Sarah laughed. "A year and a bit," she spoke, "now answer my question; has he touched you yet?"

Elizabeth looked up and over to the doorway, fully expecting to see Sir Guy stood there watching them with his dark eyes. "He tried to."

Sarah scoffed and shook her head. "He does tend to get what-"

"-He got nothing from me," Elizabeth shook her head, the two women looking at each other. "I said no and he fully understood. He did not force me, nor did he try anything further."

"I see," Sarah mumbled, watching the girl begin with another roll of pastry, her mind well and truly confused.

...

"Elizabeth."

She looked over to where Sir Guy sat next to the Sheriff, surrounded by men who laughed and drank. She held a jug in her hand, refilling goblets whenever they were empty. Sir Guy had told her to see to every man's whim and need, his eyes narrowed as he did so. She wondered what he had meant, but it soon became apparent.

There was one man who refused to look away from her and she could hear his whisper to the others how he would have her by the end of the night. She'd glanced to Sir Guy, positive that he had heard the laughter, but he kept his goblet to his lips and his eyes cold and hard as he watched her.

"Ah, the tavern wench!" the Sheriff laughed as Elizabeth curtseyed. She noted Lady Marian out of the corner of her eye, stood by the table with a solemn look on her face. "Why have you hired her as your maid, Gisborne? Teach her some manners yourself?"

Gisborne felt the need to scoff but refrained, watching Elizabeth as she nervously stood in front of them. "You could say that."

The Sheriff laughed louder and eyed Elizabeth with content. "You're lucky, girl. Gisborne is quite lenient in comparison to me. If I'd had my way then you'd be swinging in the courtyard."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and the Sheriff turned his attention to the man on his right. She took that as her moment to scurry away, wondering if that would really have happened. Would Gisborne have done anything to stop it from happening? She sincerely doubted it.

Placing the goblet down on the table, she moved out the Manor, lurking in the outside passage towards the stables, leaning against the wall and gasping for fresh air.

"You've been watching me all afternoon."

She turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes, noting the man who had been bragging earlier. He moved closer to her, his head cocked to the side as Elizabeth shook her head, a dark chuckle escaping her.

"I think you're the one who has been watching me, and I'm really not interested in what you have to say."

He arched a brow whilst watching her. "You're a mouth little whore, aren't you? Tell me, do you think Gisborne will mind you out here with me? Do you think he'll care enough to stop me from having you?"

Elizabeth pushed herself from the wall, her hand clasped into a fist as she prepared to fight him off of her. She didn't intend to yell for help, knowing full well that none would come.

"Lord Dunder, is there something you needed out here?"

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder, the sight of Lady Marian confusing her for a moment. The Lady arched her brow, her hands on her hips as Dunder looked slightly annoyed at the sight of her. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll have her later, Lady Marian," Dunder said.

"I wouldn't bother," Marian shook her head. "Sir Guy would ram a sword through your stomach before you could lay a finger on her. He protects those who he cares for and who take what is his."

Elizabeth was about to interject but remained silent, sensing that Marian was trying to do her a favour. It was something which made her confused, yet grateful.

"And do you think he cares-"

"-I know so," Marian interjected. "He asked for this maid personally and he has her under his watchful gaze all the time. Now, if you wish to question him then be my guest."

Marian extended her arm back inside and Dunder grunted something out but moved back inside, his anger vented through his stomping footsteps. Marian smirked and looked over to Elizabeth once they were alone.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"I did not mean what I said," Marian promised her. "I needed some way to make Dunder leave. He really is an old goat."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and Marian grinned.

"I really should get back to work," Elizabeth told Marian and nervously held the skirts of her dress before moving inside, Marian nodded as she watched the blonde leave. She stood outside for a couple of moments, wondering what it was about the maid that had Gisborne act so strange.

...

"You can read."

Elizabeth looked over to Sir Guy later on in the evening as she sat by the roaring fire. The event had finished just before the sun had set and she had found herself cleaning everything whilst Sir Guy escorted the Sheriff back to Nottingham and ran a few errands. Sarah had told the girl that she could spend a couple of hours alone before Gisborne returned.

That was how she found herself warming up by the fire and holding a book in her hand. She looked over her shoulder as Sir Guy folded his arms over his chest.

"My mother and father taught me," Elizabeth spoke back to him. "They were both educated...well...my mother was. She lived in nobility until she was sixteen."

Gisborne's brows furrowed as he sank down into the chair behind her and she turned her upper half to face him, the book resting in her lap.

"What happened to her?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked down to the ground. "She fell in love with the local butcher."

Gisborne upper lip curled. The thought of forbidden love was completely lost on him. Practicality was all that mattered in those situations.

"And they ran away together?" Gisborne checked.

"They had no other option when they found out mother was pregnant with me," Elizabeth shrugged. "Anyway, mother taught me how to read and write."

Gisborne nodded at her and ran a hand under his nose as he sniffed. "I see."

Elizabeth stood up, well aware that his supper was in the kitchen and waiting for him. "I shall go and fetch the food."

"No," Gisborne said, catching her wrist as she tried to walk past him. She stood where she was, his bare fingers touching her and resting on her vein. "Lady Marian told me of Lord Dunder's behaviour towards you. Did you intend to say anything to me?"

Elizabeth looked down; both of their eyes were set on where his hands were tickling her skin gently. She gathered the courage to shake her head as Gisborne slowly moved his hand around her wrist, releasing it and dropping it on her hip, his fingers splaying as he did so.

"Lady Marian took care of Lord Dunder. He was simply drunk, I think. There was no harm."

Gisborne gulped and shook his head. "What I said about pleasing them...I did not...I did mean it...but I was angry with you."

"Me?" Elizabeth checked as Gisborne pushed her against the arm of his chair.

"Your rejection of me last night," Gisborne clarified. "It was only when Lady Marian told me what could have happened did I regret my behaviour."

"There is no need," Elizabeth shook her head back and forth. "Honestly, Sir Guy...I..."

Sir Guy chuckled at her lack of speech and he slowly moved to stand up in front of her. "You want to be more than a bed warmer; I understood last night."

He moved his hand to cradle her chin in between his fingers. She glanced up to him and he prised the book from her hands, holding it by his side as he spoke; his words slow and cold;

"I do not will to hurt you," Gisborne assured her. "But stories like your mother and father...like books...they don't exist, do you understand? There is no stable boy waiting to whisk you away."

Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and forced it from her. "I never said that there was, but I'm not going to be another Annie for you to cast out when you're finished. That's not what I want."

Gisborne chuckled darkly and ran his hand down her cheek. "You're an odd girl," he mumbled. "Anyway, what book is this?"

"Just an old fairytale," Elizabeth said, grateful for the change of conversation. She took hold of the book from his hands and held it to her. "My mother used to read it to me when I was little."

Gisborne backed away from her and sank down in his seat, his chin resting on his clasped hands as he watched her for a couple of moments.

"Fairytales," he repeated. "Why am I not surprised?"

Elizabeth kept quiet before Gisborne regarded her coldly.

"Well don't let me stop you from reading," he said, motioning to the floor by the fire.

Elizabeth slowly sank back down onto the floor, her back to Gisborne as he watched her bow her head and read, doing his best to figure out what he was to do with his new maid.

...

A/N: So thanks to all the followers and to CuteSango07, NyanCatNatalie, Guest, CupcakesAndAlice and EatYourFudge for reviewing the previous chapter! Do let me know what you think guys and I hope you enjoyed the update!


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been sat by the fire before she heard a banging noise at the door. She opened her eyes wide and turned her head to the side, looking at Sir Guy as he sat up in his chair. He stood slowly, ignoring Elizabeth whilst she sat where she was, dropping her book to the floor.

Sir Guy's boots thumped along the wooden floor towards the door which was still banging. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword before he pulled the wood open and his brows furrowed at the sight in front of him.

"Where's my daughter? Where is she?"

Elizabeth stood up once she heard the voice enter the room. Her skirts dropped to her feet and she rushed to the door. Sir Guy held it open, his hand resting at the top of it as Elizabeth ducked under his arm to come face to face with her mother. The sight of the elder woman's face was enough to make Elizabeth's blood run cold with fear.

"Mother, what is it?" she worried and Roselyn scooped her into her arms, holding her tightly to her.

Gisborne took a step back, his brow arched at the sight. He said nothing, watching the sight with intrigue.

"Your father...there was a brawl...he tried to stop it...they took him...arrested him...they've ruined the tavern...he's to be hung at noon...Lizzie..."

Elizabeth's blood ran cold as Sir Guy took in the words. He wet his lips and folded his arms over his leather clad chest before he spoke.

"Who ordered this?" he demanded from Roselyn.

The elder woman stepped out from Elizabeth's arms and held her head high, refusing to show fear in front of Gisborne. Lizzie watched her mother, knowing full well that fear radiated through her body. She wasn't the only one to feel it. Elizabeth couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. She longed for it all to be a lie.

"The Sheriff's guards," Roselyn said, her voice cold and calculated. "They've taken everything from us...and Joe...he did nothing wrong..."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Elizabeth piped up, her gaze set firmly on Gisborne as she asked him. His cold eyes found hers and he saw the moisture forming in her orbs. What did she expect him to do? Did she think that he could stop the Sheriff from doing as he pleased? Did she think him that grand?

Gisborne sniffed and a small nod escaped him. "I shall speak with him. I promise you nothing."

Roselyn broke down again, her hard exterior cracking as Elizabeth caught her mother in her arms, whispering soothing words into her ear as she looked back to Sir Guy;

"Can she stay here tonight?"

"In your room, yes," Gisborne tautly spoke. "I see no reason why not."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

...

The sun was warm the following morning as Gisborne walked besides Elizabeth into Nottingham Castle. They had dropped Roselyn off at the tavern; the sight of destruction greeting her as a neighbour came to offer some support. Gisborne had demanded Elizabeth to come with him. She had protested but his stare had silenced her. She knew it was not worth her time to argue with him. It would do her no good.

"Stay here," Gisborne gruffly spoke once he came to the main hall. The guards on the door regarded him for a moment as he stroked Lizzie's hair and pushed it behind her ear. She nodded and watched him enter the vast oak doors, his head held high as he did so.

"Ah, Gisborne," the Sheriff spoke once he saw the man enter. He remained sat where he was, picking at his food whilst Gisborne stood at the other side of the table, his head tilted to one side. "You're in time for our hangings tonight. The villagers have grown increasingly difficult to control."

"There is one man in the dungeons who did nothing." Gisborne informed the Sheriff, his voice gravelly. "I've been informed he was trying to stop the fight."

"And?" the Sheriff wondered from Gisborne. "What does that have to do with me? And who told you this? His wife? His son?"

Gisborne swallowed and felt his throat dry up for a moment. He shook his head slowly and bowed his head, his hair falling into his face when he realised that there would be nothing he could do to stop the Sheriff. He could not help Elizabeth, nor could he change the Sheriff's mind.

"His daughter," Gisborne decided to say.

The Sheriff stood up and chuckled deeply. "Since when did you fall for the peasants sob stories?"

"I don't."

"Then prove it," the Sheriff said, his hand slapping against Gisborne's back before he reached to finish off his goblet of wine. "Come along, Gisborne, you're getting soft in your old age. Is it that maid of yours? The one you took in?"

"He is her father," Gisborne grunted out. "I did not promise to save him. I promised to tell you the truth."

The Sheriff took a step back, a small tut escaping his lips as he did so. He shook his head back and forth, his lips curling into a sinister smile before a loud laugh escaped his mouth and he began to move towards the door, unable to control the noises coming from his mouth.

"You're falling for her, Gisborne; you sad fool. Make sure she's there...it's always good to see the peasants weep..."

"No, I am not falling for her."

"Yes, you are," the Sheriff had the last word as the doors opened and the Sheriff stepped outside, laughing once more and leaving Gisborne alone in the room.

Sir Guy shook his head and moved purposefully out of the room, his gaze flitting to anyone who dared to look at him, one look causing them to turn in the other direction. He finally found Elizabeth down the corridor, pacing up and down with five steps. She turned around once she heard him, her gaze full of hope. It wasn't until she stared at his narrowed and cold gaze did she realise that there was no hope whatsoever.

Gisborne didn't even say anything and he saw her fall forwards slightly, her legs seemingly turning flaccid. Gisborne dared to move his arms out to take hold of her waist, holding her upright.

"You cannot cry," Gisborne informed her as she sunk closer to him. He kept his hands on her as she moved hers slowly to her hair, tugging at it frantically as a manic expression crossed her face. "I'm warning you, Elizabeth. If the Sheriff sees you and you say something then he will see you swing next to your father."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "He can't...he can't die...he did nothing..."

Gisborne gulped loudly once again before he bent down to look at her, roughly holding her chin in his fingers. "Are you listening to me?" he demanded from her. "Elizabeth, you need to compose yourself. Stop this now."

"How can you say that?" Elizabeth snapped at him. "How can you-"

"-I say it because I do not wish to see you buried six feet under," Gisborne interrupted her in a harsh snarl. "Do you understand me? Your father and mother would not want to lose you, so I suggest you take a moment to gather yourself."

He released her and let her stumble to the wall, watching as her hand rested against the cold stone and she peered out of the window, looking into the courtyard which was slowly growing with numbers. She shook her head, wondering if Robin Hood had any intent on making an appearance. She sincerely hoped that he did so. If not then she would do her best to escape Gisborne's clutches and save her father. She could not stand by and do nothing. The thought of that sickened her.

Gisborne gave her a moment or two before he took hold of her by the elbow and led her down the corridors. She didn't fight him; she seemed to walk calmly by his side and down the corridors until they came to the courtyard. He noted Marian stood by the top step near the outside walkway.

"Sir Guy," Marian greeted him. "I see that you have brought your maid with you."

Elizabeth looked over to Marian with wide eyes and the brunette seemed initially confused as to why the girl looked as pale as a ghost. Gisborne sniffed again and looked down for a moment.

"Her father is to hang," he informed Marian.

Marian looked perplexed for a moment, daring to move closer to the maid and rest her hand on her arm. "And you bring her here?"

"The Sheriff's orders," Gisborne gruffly spoke. "You know that disobeying him would do her no good."

"This is cruel," Marian snapped. "Look at her...she can scarcely stand."

Marian deemed Sir Guy incapably to take care of the girl during the public hanging as the noise and commotion suddenly rose up. Marian looked up to the walls, longing for the sight of Robin to grace her orbs. She continued to stare as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and held her tightly to her, trying to be some source of comfort.

Guy watched on as the girl shook and contemplated what she would do. He did not know, nor did he have a chance to find out as the Sheriff made his grand entrance, his arms outstretched in front of him. Marian stroked Elizabeth's hair back down, trying to soothe her.

"People of Nottingham!" the Sheriff called out, his voice full of glee as he spoke. "You know as well as I that Nottingham is a respectful town; it cannot be brought down by those who think it is right to brawl and fight in the streets! Those who feel it is their right to restore justice to the town and take matters into their own hands! That is why there is a hanging today; to show you that justice will always be restored; that people cannot get away with crime; and that there will always be a punishment for people's consequences!"

Elizabeth's eyes moved as she saw several men being pushed forwards by guards, their wrists chained and then a chain keeping them together. Elizabeth stirred in Marian's hold; the sight of her father causing her to move.

"No," Marian urged her. "You cannot do anything...you cannot be next to him..."

Sir Guy watched on as the Sheriff came to stand next to him. His eyes remained firmly set on the walls above, almost as though he was waiting for Hood to make an appearance.

"Is that your maid?" the Sheriff tilted his head to the side and Gisborne looked over at Elizabeth. "The people are already looking at her. She's doing well...the tears...fear...it'll keep them in line..."

Gisborne gulped but said nothing as a yell erupted from the crowd. He drew his swords halfway from its sheathe and moved forwards for a second.

"No!" a woman yelled. "He's my husband! He did nothing!"

Elizabeth startled for a moment when she saw her mother push her way to the front of the crowd, her red face staring up to the Sheriff with pleading as she did so. Elizabeth shook her head and pushed herself from Marian. Sir Guy intercepted her, his arm clamping around her waist and pressing her back flush against his chest.

"I beg you," Roselyn sobbed, "do not kill him! He did nothing wrong! He was helping...he tried to help..."

"Roselyn, no!"

Elizabeth looked to the gallows, the sight of her father stood there enough to make her fight Sir Guy with every ounce of fight she had. She pushed against him, but he dared to wrap his other arm around her, whispering into her ear as he did so;

"Don't," he drawled, his breath tickling her cheek. "Don't do anything."

"This man has been found guilty," the Sheriff informed Roselyn.

"By who?" she dared to stand up and ask, looking over to her daughter for a moment. "There was no trial or jury. Are we supposed to believe that this is justice? Nottingham is rotting! Hangings shall not save this town!"

"Mother...please..." Elizabeth called out, not too sure what she was trying to say.

"This really is a family affair, isn't it?" the Sheriff clapped his hands and chuckled gleefully. "Gisborne's been using your daughter as a bed warmer, hasn't he? Do you think that will help you? If anything it will condemn you more."

"You rotten bastard," Roselyn snarled, unable to control her temper as she spat on the ground. "This is not fair!"

The Sheriff chuckled and nodded to his guards to restrain her. They took her by the arms and kept her restrained as she fought.

"No, but that is life," the Sheriff bellowed. "And if you wish to insult me then I have no issue in seeing you hang next to your husband."

He inclined his head once more and the guards moved with Roselyn in their arms. Elizabeth's brows furrowed for a moment before she saw them take her mother to the gallows.

"No," she whispered. "No! You cannot!"

Marian noted what the Sheriff intended to do and she jumped forwards quickly, brushing past Sir Guy as he held Elizabeth to him, keeping her in his hold. She shook her head, yelling loudly as the hangman slowly readied his prisoners.

"My Sheriff," Marian spoke, "perhaps this is too much? Her mother did nothing but speak out of turn. Surely a turn in the dungeon shall help?"

The Sheriff reluctantly tore his eyes away from the gallows and down onto Marian. "You're a woman, Marian; compassion is instilled in you. It is a downfall."

"But-"

"-Perhaps you'd like a turn in the dungeon for interrupting my enjoyment?" the Sheriff suggested to her and she held her tongue, shaking her head back and forth before looking to the sky for a sign of Robin.

"No...please...no!" Elizabeth continued to yell as she saw her parents look over to her. She watched as both of them stopped crying, their eyes set firmly on her as she struggled about in Sir Guy's hold. She continued to yell as the nooses were placed around their necks and she knew that there was nothing more as the drums begun to play.

She could feel herself weaken as her mother and father looked to each other and the executioner moved to the side, the lever to the trap doors in his power. Elizabeth shook her head as Marian came to stand next to her, catching her as Sir Guy's grip slackened and she fell from his hold. Marian held the girl, stopping her from rushing forwards as her parents took one more look back at her.

Sir Guy failed to see the trap doors opening as Elizabeth's gut wrenching yell escaped her and she finally fell forwards, Marian unable to hold her up as Elizabeth still tried to crawl forwards. Her eyes were stuck on the figures around the noose, the crowd gasping at the sight in front of them.

"Come on," Sir Guy whispered to her as he bent down and did his best to pick her up.

"No," she gurgled and Marian helped Sir Guy haul her up to her feet. Gisborne grabbed her waist and pushed her over his shoulder, carrying her kicking and screaming body further into Nottingham Castle's empty walls. Elizabeth yelled out in pain, refusing to be quiet as Sir Guy finally put her down, her back resting against the windowsill.

She seemingly stopped fighting, her body giving up on her as Gisborne kept his hands firmly on her upper arms. Her body shook as she sobbed lightly and he looked at her, thinking of what she had just lost. Everything had been taken from her in one moment.

"Elizabeth," he whispered her name, needing her to look at him for a moment.

Her orbs slowly lifted up and she moved from the ledge, trying to get away from him but failing miserably as he caught her once more and she finally cracked. Gisborne startled as she failed to fight him and her hands held onto his shoulders tightly. Gisborne slowly dared to wrap his arms around her waist as her hair tickled against his neck and she cried against his chest.

And he didn't even move when he heard guards yell the name of Robin Hood; he stood in that corridor and offered her what comfort he could.

...

A/N: Depressing chapter, but the last sentence does hold some hope I suppose! Anyway, thanks to everyone reading and hope you've all had a great Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

Guy didn't know how long it took before Elizabeth finally heard Hood's name enter her ears. She picked her head up as soon as a guard ran past and spoke his name. Gisborne groaned lightly as Elizabeth pushed his arms from her and she rushed down the corridors, following the guards with haste.

Gisborne jogged behind her, his leather squelching around his body as he went. He could see her hike her skirt up to her knees, stopping it from getting in her way. She collided with Marian as soon as she returned outside again, looking down onto the gallows for any sign of her parents. Marian caught the girl before she tumbled, her hands holding her shoulders and restraining her from the battle on the floor.

"Robin came," Marian promised her. "Elizabeth, you cannot go down there. He is fighting the Sheriff's men."

"My parents...they..."

"He shot them down from the noose," Marian informed her. "I...I do not know anymore than that. Elizabeth, you cannot go down there. It is not safe."

"I have to," she pleaded to Marian as the clanging noise of swords entered her ears. She strained her sight to catch a glimpse of her parents, longing to see them on the floor and still breathing. When had Robin acted? When did he get to them? Had he saved them?

Elizabeth saw nothing but bodies blocking her view to the gallows. It was only then when she noticed Sir Guy in the midst of the brawl, his sword clashing against anyone who dared to challenge him. Elizabeth gasped at the sight of an arrow whirling past his head, missing his ear by mere inches.

"We need to go, Elizabeth," Marian urged her. "Just wait at the side until this is finished."

Marian took her by the arm and dragged her to the side; both of them pressing themselves flat against the wall and watching the men continue their fights. It took a while, but Robin finally escaped, shooting an arrow at the walls above and making an escape by climbing a length of rope. Elizabeth recognised Hood's accomplice as the other men slipped out of the gates before they quickly shut on them.

It was only then when Elizabeth looked down to the gallows, the sight of her mother making her heart race. The woman was sat up, one hand around her neck and soothing the rope mark which sat there. Her other arm cradled a man to her chest. Marian finally released Elizabeth and the girl rushed forwards to the gallows as Gisborne ordered his men to go after Hood, leaving the courtyard completely empty.

"Mother," Elizabeth practically sobbed as she took the steps up to the gallows and enveloped the elder woman into her arms. Roselyn barely noted her daughter, her gaze firmly set on the man she held to her.

"Lizzie...he was too late...he..."

Elizabeth looked down onto her father's body, tears rolling down her cheeks that she remained shocked she could still cry. She shook her head back and forth before she heard footsteps approach the gallows. She turned her gaze up with her mother to see Gisborne stood there.

"Come to finish the job off, Gisborne?" Roselyn snarled at him, failing to use any ounce of manners her mother had taught her when she was a little girl. She didn't care anymore. None of it mattered to her.

"No," Sir Guy snarled. "I've come to tell you to get out of here if you value your life."

Elizabeth's brows furrowed as Gisborne took another step closer to them, looking down at the man the pair of them was sobbing over. He gulped for a second and recalled how many dead bodies he had seen in his time. How many had grieved over them?

"Ha," she snorted loudly. "Why should I believe you?"

"Mother," Elizabeth whispered and shook her head as Sir Guy dug into his pocket and produced a small leather bag, holding it out to the woman.

"Take the money and leave Nottingham. The Sheriff will have you hung if you stay here. He'll send men to find the missing prisoners. Do you think that you can stay here? Do you think it will be safe for you?"

Roselyn shook her head, looking down at Joe and she shook her head back and forth. "It doesn't matter...nothing matters now...he's gone..."

Elizabeth blinked profusely and shook her head. She took a moment to look down at her father's cold body before she realised that he would not want this for his wife. He would not want her to follow him into the valley of death when she could live. Elizabeth didn't want for her either. She took her mother's shoulders and shook the petite woman, her gaze livid.

"Do you think father would want this?" Elizabeth snapped at him. "Do you think that he would want you to die here? Do you think I want you to die here?"

Roselyn looked at her with wide eyes, staring at her daughter and doing her best to study her. Nothing seemed to work; she could scarcely see anything but fear in her gaze. Fear and pleading.

"Go back home, mother...you have family...surely they will want to see you after all these years? Just do not stay here and accept your fate."

"And you?" Roselyn wondered.

"She stays with me."

Both women looked back to Gisborne as the gruff words left his lips. His gaze was stern as he threw the coins down by Joe's body, folding his arms over his chest after he had done so. He kept quiet, knowing that his word was final. Elizabeth nodded, coming to accept that she couldn't go with her mother. She could just save her now.

"Go," Elizabeth urged her. "Mother...please...go..."

"They are coming back," Gisborne drawled out to her, his brow arched.

He did not care whether she lived or died. Her life was of no importance to him, but Elizabeth seemed to care for her and, for some reason, Elizabeth was the one causing him to be so hospitable. Obviously he would not give her up, but he did not know why. She was his maid. That was what she was; a possession Gisborne could control.

"Go," Elizabeth stood on shaky legs, dragging her mother upwards by her shoulders. "Mother, go now."

She dropped down to grab the money and pushed it into her mother's hands, taking her by the elbow and moving past Gisborne as he kept his arms folded. Roselyn looked at her daughter for a moment before she heard the guards armour rustling in the distance. She looked back to Joe and then up to the gallows. Could she be called a coward for running; for leaving her daughter?

"I will come back for you as soon as I can," Roselyn promised Elizabeth suddenly, shaking her head back and forth. She struggled to believe she was doing this. "I will not go far."

"Go back to your parents," Elizabeth urged her. "They will want to see you, mother...I know it..."

"They won't," Roselyn shook her head and wrapped her daughter into a hug. "I will come for you as soon as it is safe...I won't let Gisborne hurt you, Lizzie."

"He won't," Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, positive that Gisborne did not mean her any harm. He couldn't. Elizabeth pulled back and looked to the gates which were still open and allowing an escape.

"I love you," Elizabeth kissed her mother on the cheek. "Please be careful."

"I'll come back, my sweet," Roselyn promised, casting her eyes over to Joe one more time before she sniffed and left her daughter's embrace, turning on her heel and rushing away. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs and hide the tears falling down her cheek.

She would be back for Elizabeth. She would snatch her from Gisborne's claws if it was the last thing she did.

Elizabeth stumbled back up the gallows, content that her mother would be safe without her. She had to be. Gisborne stood at the top of them and he caught Lizzie's wrist as she tried to push past him. He turned her back to look at him, his lips pursed before he followed her sight to her father.

"He needs...I..."

"I shall have my men take his body to rest," Gisborne assured her. "We need to leave here."

"One minute," Elizabeth urged him. "Give me one minute with him."

The slackening of his grip was enough to make her pull away from him and drop to her knees besides her father once more. Gisborne stood by for a few more seconds, his gaze catching Marian's as she remained stood on the top step, refusing to partake in the conversation or ask what had just happened. She was merely intrigued as to what Gisborne's game was.

...

"Obviously you have no home now," Gisborne drawled as he sat next to Elizabeth on the long bench in the kitchen of Locksley Manor, the moonlight shining into the room. She allowed her eyes to widen as soon as he had said it, her grip on her goblet of wine slackening for a moment. She shook her head back and forth as Gisborne leaned in to push her hair behind her ear.

She was still in a state of shock and Gisborne didn't know what he felt at the sight of this weak girl.

"This will be your home now," he said, his voice gruff as his fingers trailed down her neck, tickling her bare skin as they drifted over her chest. His gaze remained intent as she felt another tear roll down her cheek, the thought of spending the rest of her life at Locksley Manor filling her with dread. She could never say that to him.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered, finally looking at him in the eye. His gaze failed to intimidate her as she downed the rest of the wine and rested the empty goblet on the table. "You've done more than enough for me...my mother..."

Gisborne grunted a response to her as a sudden chill entered the room and she bowed her head again, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I want nothing in return," Gisborne promised her. "I simply ask that you do as I say from now on. The Sheriff could have easily had you hang today if he knew of the things you said about him. He has already taken a disliking to you."

She glanced back to his dark gaze once more. "Yet you insist on defending me."

"I'm a fool for it," he scoffed. "I don't know why I do it."

"Neither do I," Elizabeth muttered and kissed him on the cheek quickly, her lips lingering there as his hand caught hold of hers and he inhaled deeply, the smell of her intoxicating him as he allowed his hand to hold hers in mid air, his fingers lacing into hers.

Elizabeth kept her head still as Gisborne slowly moved his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder, the thought of running his free hand down her body enough to drive him with lust. He had not been with anyone in such a long time. Yet she was no Annie. He had to keep reminding himself of that as he dropped her hand and pressed his lips against the hollow base of her throat.

"You should get some rest," he told her, fully intent on moving away from her and downing his wine. "It has been a tiring day."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded in agreement, moving from the bench and rushing up to her room.

She slammed the door shut and grunted in frustration before she noted that the candles had been lit as their flame's shadow flickered against her door. She turned around, the sight of a man lounging on her bed enough to make her arch a brow in wonder. He had a sombre look on his face as he sat up and clasped his hands together, glancing to the floor.

"Your father...the man who I couldn't save...I...I came here to apologise..."

His voice was nothing but a whisper as Elizabeth shook her head and remained leant against her door, unable to believe Robin Hood was in her bedroom and apologising to her.

"You saved my mother," Elizabeth whispered. "You did not condemn my father. The Sheriff did that."

"And I am doing everything I can to stop the Sheriff," Robin promised her and pushed himself to his feet, glancing back to her window and shaking his head for a moment. "I simply wanted to offer my...well..."

"Nottingham cannot keep suffering like this," Elizabeth took a step forwards as she spoke to him. "You know that."

"Aye," Robin agreed with her. "I'm trying to stop it, but it's difficult when there are only a few men against the Sheriff's army."

Elizabeth sadly smiled and shrugged. "I'd offer to help; I just don't know how."

Robin took a moment to wonder if she meant what she had just said to him. He stood where he was for a second and ran a hand over the stubble on his chin and she arched a brow in confusion at the stare he was giving her.

"You can," he assured her. "You're Gisborne's maid, are you not?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slumped down onto her bed, shaking her head as he stood to watch her cross one leg over the other. "And you think he divulges secrets with me?"

Robin shrugged at hearing her. "What secrets he does tell you could help us," he assured her. "You know that as well as I do."

Elizabeth gulped for a moment, looking to the door and thinking of the man who had held her so intimately in the past few hours. The man who had saved her mother's life and the man who had done nothing but look at her with some kind of gaze she could not explain. Could she betray this man?

And then she thought of Nottingham; her father, the people who were suffering. If there was any way she could help then she had to. She could see her father's face at that moment; half of his expression full of worry and the other with pride.

"How will I contact you?"

Robin nodded and headed towards the window. "We will sort that at a later date, my fair Lady."

He jumped into the sill and looked back to her with a heartfelt expression. "And I am sorry."

With that he had disappeared. Elizabeth didn't bother to close the shutters; instead she laid on her bed and looked to the door once more, closing her eyes as a new wave of tears took hold of her now that darkness and loneliness had returned to her.

"So am I."

...

A/N: So thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading! Please do let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth was no fool. She could always sense Gisborne's dark stare on her, watching her as she cleaned and tidied and he sat and kept his gaze firmly on her figure. She didn't know whether or not she should be worried, but she intended to ignore it. She knew that he was full of lust according to Sarah. The kitchen wench had told her of Sir Guy's midnight trysts with Annie and other random women who left the Manor in the early hours of the morning.

But she also told her how he was head over heels in love with the Lady Marian; she just knew full well that Marian could not respond with the same amount of enthusiasm. The thought that Gisborne probably wanted Elizabeth for nothing other than his latest conquest made her more determined than ever to stay away from him and his wandering eyes.

She was still torn up over the death of her father and the loss of her mother. She had also promised Robin Hood that she would try to discover Gisborne's secrets. That was difficult considering his secrets were kept away from her and at Nottingham Castle. He had stopped bringing her to the Castle, telling her to spend her days cleaning and cooking with Sarah. It was almost as though he had grown tired of her company.

She thought that the case until he spoke to her one night.

"Reading again?" he arched a brow as he saw her sat on the floor by the fire, the only source of light for her eyes.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look back at him before her brow arched and she noted dried blood on his brow. She closed her book and stood up.

"You're bleeding," she commented and moved through the room to the kitchen. Gisborne followed her leisurely, rubbing his brow and shaking his head back and forth again. He stood in the doorway and folded his arms over his chest, coughing lightly before he looked to the floor.

"We had an encounter with Robin Hood in the forest," Gisborne drawled out. "A tax collector was assassinated by an archer earlier this week and Robin Hood is the culprit. More murders have taken place. I went after him but he escaped before I could catch up with him...but he didn't leave me unharmed."

Elizabeth dabbed a cloth into the jug of water and came to stand in front of Gisborne, holding the cloth to his brow whilst he watched her with intent. She wiped away the blood and dropped the cloth back into the jug, her head cocked to the side after a moment.

"Have you been injured anywhere else?" she wondered and Gisborne maneuvered back to the lounge and the warmth of the fire, settling himself on his knees by it to keep warm.

"Only my pride," he called back and looked down at the book she had been reading.

He heard her footsteps behind him and she stopped once she saw him sat on the floor. She placed her hands onto her skirts and wiped away the water which had collected there. She cautiously moved over to resume where she had been sitting, her hand flat on the floor as she took hold of her book from his side.

"I shall buy you another book," Gisborne told her. "Perhaps you grow bored of that one?"

Elizabeth opened the book back to the page it had rested on and Gisborne used the back of his hand to move her curtain of her from blocking his view to her face. She shook her head slowly as he rested his hand against her neck.

"That is most kind of you, Sir Guy, yet I am content with this book."

Gisborne chuckled deeply and moved to rest on the floor, his elbows propping him up as he stared at Elizabeth's back, the sight of her dress laces enough to cause him a large gulp. What power did this girl hold over him? None. He was Sir Guy of Gisborne. He was far superior to her.

"Your mother's book," he drawled. "Have you heard from her at all? We have not spoken in a while. I assumed you needed time to grieve."

"I thank you for that time," Elizabeth whispered, her mouth dry and her throat clenching as she thought of her mother. "She is well. She returned home to open arms. Apparently her parent's anger wore off many years ago. She has invited me to visit them sometime."

"And where do they live?" Gisborne wondered.

"In the South in a small village," Elizabeth replied. "The name evades me at this moment in time, Sir Guy."

"I should suspect it does," Gisborne drawled back to her.

She shook her head, knowing full well that she had a chance to find information for Robin Hood. She knew that he could not have killed the tax collector. It was not his way, nor was he a murderer.

"Anyway," Elizabeth shook her head and looked over her shoulder to Gisborne as he took hold of her bare wrist in his hands and then moved to her waist, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her closer to him. "How can Robin Hood be killing all these people? Does he not steal from the rich to give to the poor?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but note a sly smile come over Gisborne. There was something amiss and she knew it. Gisborne pushed his dark locks behind his ear before Elizabeth realised she had to do something to get him to talk. She needed to help. It was the only way for her to feel useful. She dared to lean her body further down into Gisborne's grip as he inhaled sharply.

"He does," Gisborne agreed with her. "Yet it is not in your business to know."

"So there is something to know?" she did her best to play innocent in front of Gisborne, but she could sense it would be a struggle.

"Why so interested?" Gisborne wondered from her, an idle finger twirling the loose tie at the back of her dress as she looked down at him and shrugged her shoulders in a feeble attempt to be nonchalant. How far was she willing to go to get information from him? Was there even any information to gain?

"I just wondered," Elizabeth responded softly, "nothing more."

Gisborne didn't know if he was appeased, but he suspected he should be as he sat back up and picked the book up from her lap, flipping to an open page. Elizabeth inwardly cursed as he slowly changed the subject and moved away from Robin Hood.

"You need not fret with worry. Everything shall be calm soon enough," he promised her. "Perhaps reading shall take your mind from it."

Elizabeth forced a small smile onto her face and shook her head. "I am tired, my Lord. If you pardon me then I should find comfort in my own bed."

Gisborne seemingly frowned before climbing to his feet and Elizabeth did the same. "You have been quiet over the past few weeks," he observed. "You have not been the spritely girl who I knew."

She shrugged weakly. "I suppose I am still mourning. The death of my father has...well...I suspect it has changed me..."

Gisborne kept quiet for a few moments before nodding in agreement with her. "You should know that I value you being here and staying. I suspected you may have run off to be with your mother."

Elizabeth couldn't deny the thought had come over her on more than one occasion. She wanted nothing more than to leave Gisborne and be with her mother. She only knew that he would find her. Yet he seemed to be grasping the wrong end of the stick as he pulled at the tie to her dress and Elizabeth felt her spine stiffen.

"But here you are...with me...still..."

"Sir Guy," Elizabeth spoke, grabbing his wrist and pushing it back to his own body, "I...I have told you before...I do not wish to be your bed warmer...please..."

"I do not wish for that either," he responded honestly to her. "Do you have any idea how I feel? My every thought is consumed by you when I come into your presence. I know not what is wrong with me."

Elizabeth shook her head, worrying about his words. "I am nothing but a serving wench," she reminded him. "What you feel for me is lust and nothing more."

Gisborne was about to contest her view, but he kept quiet, nodding his head in agreement. Marian was the woman he wanted to marry. Elizabeth would be something to pass the time. But she still refused him and he still allowed her to.

She dipped into a curtsey and rushed away, clutching her book to her chest before realising that she needed to speak to Robin Hood about the recent events. She only hoped she could find him and stop a small pool of guilt building inside of her. Gisborne was hiding something and he had not confided in her. Perhaps she could make him do so in time.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the following morning when Elizabeth awoke early, rushing down the stairs to help Sarah prepare breakfast for that day. She startled as soon as she took the last step, finally looking up from the wood beneath her as she noted the two men stood by the open window, looking at each other and conversing lowly.

"Hood is not to know that I have been paying someone to be him," the Sheriff of Nottingham hissed, his back to Elizabeth as Gisborne continued to stare out of the window, his hand holding his chin as he remained intrigued by what he was hearing.

"And how many more has he killed now?" Gisborne dared to ask and Elizabeth finally moved from the step, the floorboard creaking underneath her weight as she did so.

Gisborne's gaze found her form and the Sheriff soon whirled around to look at her, a toothy grin forming on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

"Up before the maid, Gisborne?" he joked. "Tire her out too much last night, did you? What would Marian say?"

Gisborne shook his head and sighed, peering through his lashes to look darkly at Elizabeth as she dipped into a curtsey, her skirts clenched in her sweaty palms as she did so. She knew what she had just heard. She knew now that she had to find Robin Hood and tell her what she'd heard. But she knew what would happen if Gisborne found out.

She was well aware that he would cast her out and see her suffer.

"Should you not be in the kitchen, Elizabeth?" he wondered.

"Yes, Sir Guy," she responded. "I was on my way now."

"Then don't let us hold you up," the Sheriff said, his fingers wriggling in the direction of the kitchen.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and curtseyed again before rushing off to the safety of the kitchen. Sarah was already there, preparing breakfast before she arched a brow at the young girl.

"You look flustered, love," she spoke. "You seen a ghost or something?"

"Something like that," Elizabeth nodded at her and looked around the kitchen before sighing dramatically at the sight of the lack of bread on the table. "We need more bread...I'll go to the market and buy some. Is there anything else we need?"

"What's the rush?" Sarah laughed lightly, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

Elizabeth shook her head and grabbed the cloak she always left in the kitchen, pushing it around her body and tying it securely by her chest. She took the bag of coins Sarah usually left her by the sink and she took an apple for breakfast.

"Nothing whatsoever," Elizabeth responded. "I just need some air and I thought I would go before the...well...I just thought it would be best to go now."

"You're in a funny mood," Sarah shook her head but didn't contest the girl as she rushed out the Manor.

...

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been wandering on horseback through the woods. She'd had the stable master ready her horse and she'd climbed up before taking off. She'd taught herself how to sit side saddle ever since Sir Guy had stopped taking her to Nottingham town. He'd told her to learn how to ride a horse, knowing full well that it was a useful skill.

"Do I just yell his name?" Elizabeth wandered aloud as the sun streamed through the gaps of the branches. "Does he magically appear?"

Elizabeth finally slid down from her horse, her back aching as she took the reins and led the creature through the forest, moving from the road and down the hill. She stumbled a couple of times, her cloak end dirtying in the mud and leaves.

"For the love of God!" she finally snapped. "Where is this godforsaken outlaw?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Elizabeth looked up to where the voice had come from and she squinted in the light, doing her best to locate him. Fortunately she had no need to squint for long as she saw him drop down from a tree branch, landing right in front of her and causing her to startle.

"I thought you said you'd devise a system for me to speak to you?" she snarled at him and he gestured around the woods.

"Has this not worked? I followed you for a while. I needed to make sure you hadn't brought Gisborne along with you. I hear there's talk of him being besotted with a serving wench."

Elizabeth scoffed. "I doubt it," she responded. "Anyway, I'm here now."

"You are," Hood responded. "So I do hope you have some information about my recent murders."

"Oh, you mean that they're not your murders?"

"I knew that bit already."

Elizabeth smirked, folding her arms over her chest as she felt slightly impressed with herself. "The Sheriff is paying someone to commit the murders. I think he wants to tarnish your reputation."

Robin placed a hand to his chin and rubbed the small beard forming there. He looked around, contemplating what she had just said. He supposed it did make sense. He just had to prove it somehow. He needed a conversation with the Sheriff.

"I see," Robin said, "and how do you know this?"

"The Sheriff was speaking to Sir Guy this morning about it. I caught them whispering before I went to the kitchen."

"And do I have reason to doubt you?" he asked her and she arched a brow, pulling a hand through her blonde locks before she shrugged.

"I know that I have told the truth," she assured him. "I promised you that I would help. I don't make up promises, especially not when there are lives at risk."

Robin seemed content for a moment before he heard the distant sound of barking in the background. Elizabeth looked at him and her orbs widened. Robin hastily grabbed her by the waist, making her squeal as he hauled her onto her horse, settling her in the saddle as she looked down at him.

"Get out of here," he urged her. "Gisborne's men will be searching for me and I don't need you here."

"And what do I tell him?" Elizabeth worried. "If he sees me...what do I...he'll kill me if he knew..."

Robin looked at her for a brief moment. "Do you have any money on you? Say that a band of outlaws caught you on the way to Nottingham...do not mention my name."

"Will he believe it?"

"You know him better than me," Robin shrugged and Elizabeth threw the bag of coins down to him. He reached up for the hem of her skirt and quickly tore the material.

Elizabeth reached down to slap him across the shoulder and he chuckled at the sight of her, reaching to ruffle her hair as she bent down to him. She looked messier than she had done. Robin winked and began to scale a tree.

"I'll see you soon, Elizabeth," he called down and she huffed before pulling the reins of her horse and making it trot forwards. She continued to grumble under her breath before she came to the main road.

She could still hear the barking of dogs as she went until the sound finally grew louder. She held tightly onto her horse at the sight of them rushing towards her, jumping up and attempting to bite her. She did her best to kick them away before horse hooves approached her. She looked across, her hair a mess over her face as she did so. She gasped for breath, genuine fear from the dogs showing on her face.

It was then when Gisborne recognised who the girl was.

"Call the dogs off!" Gisborne yelled to his guards as Elizabeth's horse finally spooked and pushed her from it.

Gisborne climbed from his horse as his men grabbed the dogs, stopping them from attacking her as she lay on the floor, wincing in pain at the sudden drop which she had just made. Guy knelt by her side and helped her to sit up, yelling at his men to leave him be as the barking of dogs slowly drove him to annoyance.

They had been tracing Hood's scent, yet they had picked up Elizabeth. Guy remained quiet for a second, his hair falling into his face as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Guy wondered from her, wanting to know what had happened to her. "Your dress is ripped...you look a mess..." he confessed to her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she heard him.

He noted the rip in her dress and the dirt which now covered her face as he helped her to her feet, his arm hooking around her waist and keeping her close to him. She gasped for a moment at the sudden movement, her side in pain and she knew it would surely be bruised.

"I...I was on the way to the market...but someone attacked me...I don't know who it was," she said, doing her best to sound hysterical as she felt her eyes water. "They took my money...I couldn't see their faces. I was on my way back to Locksley, Sir Guy when your dogs found me..."

Gisborne watched her breast heave for a moment before he felt her hands come to rest on his chest, snapping him out of his daze as he looked back to her and she gulped, her orbs wide and wet. He narrowed his own eyes, doing his best to deduce the girl in front of him.

"The dogs were looking for Hood," he spoke gruffly. "Do you think it was him who attacked you?"

She shrugged and knew that she had to act better than she was doing. She looked around, trying to be confused as she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders and she felt him move his hand from her waist, dropping it to her hip as his other hand did the same.

"I don't know," she said. "I can't remember...I fell down and he had a hood up, yet if the dogs were searching for his scent then perhaps...it must have been him..."

Gisborne nodded. How could he doubt her? She was trembling in his arms as he finally moved to stroke her hair, his hands feeling the soft waves as she finally stifled a sob and fully gave herself to his embrace.

A small smirk played on Gisborne's face as he moved his lips to her ear, whispering hotly;

"I'll see Hood swing for this," he whispered to her, "and anyone involved with him...all of them...in the gallows."

Elizabeth took a second to look over Gisborne's shoulder, her hands holding his leather clad back as she took in his words. She knew that she had to be careful now. She couldn't afford to bump into Gisborne again. There would only be so many times he believed her story.

"Come on," Gisborne gruffly said. "I shall take you back to the Manor. You can spend the rest of the day resting."

"I am fine, Sir Guy-"

"-I insist." Gisborne told her, his hand on the small of her back as he led her back to her horse.

Elizabeth finally stood by the horse and kissed him on the cheek, knowing full well the effect it would have on him as his breathing quickened and he leaned closer to her. She had to play her part well. She had to keep Gisborne on side now. She'd gotten involved once with Hood and once was enough to condemn her.

"Thank you," she spoke, "for finding me."

He gave a gruff response as his thumb traced her lips and he felt her pulse as he held her wrist in his hand, his thumb on her pulse.

"You're not to venture out here again," Gisborne warned her.

"Yes, Sir Guy." Elizabeth smiled softly and he helped her onto her horse before fetching his own. She watched him with bated breath before nodding. She'd manage this. She had to.

...

A/N: So Lizzie is definitely in trouble if Guy catches her! Anyway, thanks to starrysky7, Mediatrix and contentiousprincess for reviewing the previous chapter! Do let me know what y'all think!


	15. Chapter 15

Gisborne returned Elizabeth to Locksley Manor, watching her as she wandered off and went to her chamber. He arched a brow, leaning on the handrail of the staircase as she finally closed her door. He was still doing his best to understand the entire situation. She had been in the forest, but she had been so deep inside the forest; he wondered if she had another reason for being out there.

But then he remembered how her body had shaken in his arms; how she had trembled against his body. She had been weak and had clung to him. But then he had held her back. He'd allowed his arms to encircle her waist, his hands to stroke her hair and his lips to touch her skin.

She was getting to him in ways he didn't quite understand. Although he would love nothing more than to have her share his bed, her body underneath his, he realised that she would never accept that; especially not after she found out about Annie. But then there was something else. Gisborne knew that he could easily have a bastard inside her belly, but he couldn't cast her out.

He would let people talk. His reputation would be ruined. He did his best not to find himself intoxicated by her, but it was difficult. She was a stubborn creature.

"Sir Guy...I did not expect you back so soon..."

Gisborne turned around as soon as Sarah had spoke, a towel in her hands as she dried them off. Her eyes were set firmly on Gisborne and her brow was arched.

"I came across Elizabeth in the forest on my way back," Gisborne told the woman. "She had been attacked by Robin Hood and his band of men."

Sarah gasped and shook her head. "I thought the girl had been eager to go out this morning...I didn't think she'd be attacked for it...poor love; is she upstairs?"

Gisborne's brows furrowed as soon Sarah spoke. "Why was she so eager to go out this morning?"

"You know what she is like," Sarah shrugged. "She seems like a flighty girl, unable to stay in one place for a time...she's lovely, but unpredictable."

Gisborne simply grunted in response and left the Manor, his mind still on Elizabeth even as he went about his work for the rest of the day.

...

There seemed to be more feasts in Locksley Manor than Elizabeth could comprehend. Robin Hood had used his information from Elizabeth wisely, clearing his name as a cold blooded murderer. It made Elizabeth laugh that people could even doubt him as killer. Killers were people like Sir Guy of Gisborne, not Robin Hood.

Elizabeth found herself serving for the evening once more, dodging drunkards as they tried to grab her for more alcohol. She refused, of course, knowing that Sir Guy would not appreciate them being ill inside of his home. It wasn't until she saw Lady Marian when she actually allowed a real smile to form on her lips.

She was sat by her father, the pair of them discussing matters as the Sheriff laughed loudly, something seemingly entertaining him to the point of having him in hysterics. Elizabeth had watched Gisborne attempt to speak with Marian, but she seemed to prefer the company of her father.

She seemed to prefer anyone's company but Gisborne's.

"Elizabeth," Marian finally found the maid by the door to the kitchen and the hall. She startled for a second, clutching the jug of mead to her chest as she did so.

"Lady Marian."

"I have not heard from you since...well...that day," Marian said, not wishing to recall the day to the girl. "How have you fared since then?"

Elizabeth nodded and Marian held her goblet to her lips. She looked around, scanning the room for any sign of Sir Guy or the Sheriff. She didn't need them suddenly appearing and startling her. That would do no good.

"I have been well," Elizabeth spoke. "How have you been?"

"Well enough," Marian shrugged back. "Sir Guy told me that you were attacked by Robin Hood a few days back. I do hope he did not injure you."

Elizabeth could see a small smirk on Marian's face and she wondered if she knew. Should she know? Elizabeth didn't think so, but she could not be certain. She took a second to remain worried before Marian whispered;

"I know," she spoke. "I know that you're working for Robin."

Elizabeth's orbs widened and she shook her head, unable to remain calm as Marian revealed her identity as Robin's spy.

"I have no intention of telling anyone," Marian promised when she saw that Elizabeth looked concerned. "I...well...I support Robin Hood. He's asked me to help keep a lookout for you and you are to relay information to me if you need to. Gisborne seems to be keeping an eye on you too often these days."

"And he does not on you?" Elizabeth retorted and Marian cocked her head to the side, her brow rising on the forehead. "I apologise...I simply thought that Sir Guy...well...the rumours speak true enough."

"They did," Marian nodded as Sir Guy turned his gaze to the pair of them. But he wasn't looking at the pair of them. He was only looking at one of them. "That was until he met you. Now I am unsure what he feels for me...clearly not what he feels for you."

Elizabeth kept her eyes down on the ground and Marian nodded slowly. "Betraying him is a dangerous game, Elizabeth. You need to keep your guard up."

"I have to do it for the people of Nottingham," Elizabeth responded. "Too many people...including my father...have died because of the Sheriff. I do not think Gisborne is pure evil...he...he does the Sheriff's bidding."

"That he does," Marian nodded in agreement as people slowly began to dance. It wasn't difficult to see that the feast had only just begun as people laughed and cheered and the drummers played tunes and pipers piped.

"I know he would kill me if he found out I was betraying him. He would do the same if he found out about you," Elizabeth spoke to Marian and the Lady smirked and began to wander off;

"Then we must make sure he does not find out."

...

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel tired as she placed the goblets onto large wooden planks which acted as a serving tray. She stood by the table and bench, grabbing the goblets and placing them on the tray.

"I saw you speaking with Marian this evening," Gisborne informed her.

She looked up to see him finishing a goblet of wine as he stood by the fireplace, the flames roaring against the logs. Elizabeth nodded and smiled, passing the tray over to Sarah to take back into the kitchen. The kitchen wench had found herself also staying later than she had planned to help tidy up the mess which had been made.

"Lady Marian is a kind woman. She simply wanted to know how I was faring."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I am very happy here in Locksley with you," Elizabeth said, part truth and part lie. She suspected she was happy in Locksley, but she would be happier with her mother, wherever she was.

Gisborne could feel something move inside of him as she mentioned his name. She was happy with him. Was that supposed to make him feel so happy? He had no idea, but he knew that he couldn't resist his lip curling upwards.

"I saw some men were trying to involve you to dance," Gisborne commented. "I trust you don't dance."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at hearing him say that. She scoffed in an unladylike fashion and turned her eyes back to Gisborne, smiling honestly at him. Gisborne moved from his spot and placed the goblet down on the table as Elizabeth spoke, playing with the ends of her hair as she did so.

"I used to dance when I was small. Mother was taught as a young girl, but she barely remembered the steps so there wasn't much hope for me really. I enjoyed the things which she taught me, but I can barely remember what they were. I'm probably terrible now."

Gisborne dared to move closer to her after a moment, his steps slow as he did so. He held his hand out to her and she wondered what he was doing as he watched her expectantly. Her brow arched and she shook her head slowly.

"You really aren't asking me to dance, are you?"

Gisborne's lips tugged upwards. "Does it sound ridiculous?"

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "There's no music and there's no one around."

"It's better that way," Gisborne promised her. "Lady Marian denied me the chance of a dance earlier. I had hoped you wouldn't do the same."

Elizabeth felt her hand slot into his before he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her around the room, watching as she tripped over her own feet and his. He laughed darkly and Elizabeth held his shoulder tightly, laughing along with him. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard or forgotten about everything that had happened. It was only as she allowed him to turn her around the room when nothing else mattered.

She caught herself feeling that way and she looked up into his eyes as he stood still, his arms still around and holding her to him. He coughed awkwardly and slowly nodded at her.

"You're right," he informed her. "You are terrible."

"I did warn you," Elizabeth said, her laughter slowly dying down as she looked at him and realised what she was doing to him. She was spying on him. She was betraying his trust. But she was doing it for the good of Nottingham? Then why did she feel so terrible about it?

Why did she feel something when she stared into his eyes?

"I watched you all night," Sir Guy informed her in a whisper, curling his finger under her chin and tilting her head up so that he could look her in the eye. "I watched you even when I knew it was wrong...even when Lady Marian was talking to me..."

"Sir Guy-"

"-What does that say to you, Elizabeth?" Sir Guy wondered, his tone unusually harsh with regards to the subject.

"I told you that it is simply lust," Elizabeth promised him. "Lust which you can overcome...Lady Marian is a proper lady...I'm a maid..."

Gisborne shook his head at her before he realised she was right. She was a maid. He could do nothing with her. He could not make her his own. He couldn't take her and cast her out. He seemed to care too much for her to do that.

"I think it is more than lust," he whispered and inhaled sharply, knowing what he wanted. "Elizabeth, tell me you don't feel the same."

Elizabeth startled. She hadn't thought he'd ask her a question so personal and intimate. She shook her head back and forth, her mouth agape as she did her best to think of words to fall from her lips. None seemed to come to her as she spent a while doing her best to think what she should tell him.

"I think you are a good man," she suddenly spoke as she wrapped her hand around the wrist which was tilting her head up to him. "I think you're a very good man, Sir Guy...but you...feelings for you would be improper...I cannot be anything to you."

Guy shook his head back and forth, struggling to come to terms with what he was hearing from her. "I started from nothing, Elizabeth. I built up the Gisborne name."

"And I will always be nothing," she whispered to him. "In Nottingham I will always be nothing."

"Your mother comes from a noble family," he reminded her and Elizabeth snorted, shaking her head as she thought to her mother.

"You would not let me be with them," Elizabeth reminded him. "Besides, I have never met my grandparents before, and mother says it is taking her a lot of time to feel comfortable with them. No, I...you deserve someone better than me..."

He was sure she was lying. He deserved no one better than her. Maid or not, she was a kind girl; he could see that with ease. He was no fool. He just wondered if it would be for the best for him to get rid of her from his life. It might make things simpler. But he was a selfish man. He wanted to keep her for himself.

"At least permit me this," Gisborne urged her.

Elizabeth had no time to ask what he required before she felt his lips firmly on top of hers. She tensed for a moment as she grew used to the feeling of his lips moving against hers, his mouth dominating hers. She gasped for breath as he wrapped his hand into her hair and found himself biting on her bottom lip, her body trembling against his as he did so. His own lips tugged upwards slightly as he gave her one final kiss and pulled back from her, his forehead resting against hers.

"God only knows what power you hold over me, Elizabeth Burrow."

Elizabeth kept her eyes downcast as he laced his fingers against hers and she looked at the motion, guilt once again taking hold of her as his warm hand fit with hers.

...

A/N: Thank you to Mediatrix, contentiousprincess, Guest, CuteSango07 and starrysky7 (I will read your story when I get chance!) for reviewing the previous chapter! Do let me know what y'all think!


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah had been a maid in Locksley Manor long enough to know when her master didn't want to be disrupted. She had seen him with Annie on multiple occasions and turned a blind eye, knowing full well that Sir Guy would have her cast out if she breathed a word of his trysts to anyone. She had seen him with multiple maids he had gotten rid of before.

And it seemed that his latest one would be no different.

Sara stumbled back into the sight in the hall, her brows rising halfway on her forehead at the sight of Sir Guy of Gisborne and Elizabeth Burrow. Normally she would expect to see Guy dominating, controlling the woman and keeping her close to him. But this sight was completely different. She didn't know what this was.

Her master had his arm around Elizabeth's waist, keeping her body pressed against his as the girl rested her cheek against his chest, the coolness of the leather calming her red cheeks. Their hands were entwined and Elizabeth's free hand held onto his upper arm. Gisborne calmly had his cheek resting on top of her head whilst his fingertips on her waist lazily twirled the ends of her hair.

Sarah slowly crept back from the room, her head shaking back and forth as she wondered what sight she had just seen.

...

Elizabeth went about her work the next day, doing her best not to think of the Sheriff of Nottingham as he sat in Gisborne's regular seat and watched her change the wood in the fireplace. His eyes were firmly set on her as Gisborne watched him in turn. Sir Guy was stood by the window; his hand holding his chin as he occasionally looked across to Elizabeth.

There was something about the Sheriff watching her which he couldn't quite handle. She was his.

"Gisborne," the Sheriff drawled, "why don't you tell your little whore to leave now? I have business which needs discussing in private."

Gisborne sighed as Elizabeth looked up and across to him. He nodded at her, indicating for her to do what the Sheriff had told her. She stood up and wiped her hands on her skirts, moving through the small room. Sir Guy rested his hand on her back as she passed him by and she looked over her shoulder to him once she approached the door.

Her lips tugged upwards and he allowed himself a small smile back. Thankfully the Sheriff was already too preoccupied with jumping from his chair and pacing the room to notice the two of them exchange glances.

Elizabeth closed the door slightly, not enough to allow the latch to sound as she stood in the empty kitchen, grateful that Sarah was running errands in the town so she wasn't disturbed. She stood behind the door, her ear to the crack of the wood as she listened into the conversation.

"Hood is getting in the way of everything. I need you to oversee that the transition goes smoothly this time." The Sheriff practically barked at Gisborne.

"What transition would this be?"

"The slaves which I have on the way."

Elizabeth inhaled sharply at that. Slaves in Nottingham. She shook her head, wondering when Robin would hear of this. Would it be her job to tell him? Would he know if she didn't? She longed to hope that he did, but she knew what she had agreed to. She agreed to tell him anything she found out, whether he knew or not.

"Slaves to work in the mine?" Gisborne checked. "The workers protested last time."

"Slaves can barely protest, Gisborne," the Sheriff responded. "Anyway, that's not the main reason why I'm here."

"Is it not?" there was something in Gisborne's tone which suggested boredom, but Elizabeth couldn't be sure.

"I'm to announce to the people of Locksley the exciting news which I have," the Sheriff informed him. "An archery competition is to be held and the winner shall have themselves a silver arrow."

Gisborne said nothing in response and Elizabeth moved away from the door, pretending to busy herself in the kitchen. She'd heard what she had to hear from the conversation. She closed her eyes, wondering if she really was doing the right thing. She was betraying Gisborne; she was well aware of it. But what he was doing was wrong...well...she didn't know if he did it willingly. She knew that the Sheriff controlled him.

"Elizabeth!" Gisborne practically yelled her name and she finished cutting up the carrots.

She moved back into the living room and arched her brow at him. "Yes, Sir Guy?"

"Fetch me my coat," he said gruffly as the Sheriff stepped out the door, already leaving him alone in his Manor to make his announcement. Elizabeth jumped as she felt Gisborne's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Will you come out?" he asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "The Sheriff is to host an archery competition."

"Oh?" she feigned innocence, something she had grown used to doing recently. "And do you think you will end up competing?"

Gisborne's lips tugged at the corners, threatening her with something more than a grin as he cupped the back of her head gently. Elizabeth felt herself take a step closer to him as he used his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Archery isn't my strong point," he informed her. "I wield a sword much better than I can shoot an arrow."

"Perhaps it is for the best if you do not join then," she teased him further, the notion coming easily to her. She knew it was wrong. She knew that being at ease around him would only hurt her further on in life.

"Perhaps," Gisborne agreed and quickly leaned down to capture her lips against his.

Elizabeth kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, doing her best to remember how it felt to have his lips on top of hers. Her hand moved to his wrist which held her cheek and she slowly pulled her lips away from his, watching him as he ran his hand over her chest, seemingly intrigued by her pale skin.

"I should get your coat," Elizabeth reasoned with him. "I doubt you'd want the Sheriff coming back now."

Gisborne grunted an agreement and Elizabeth rushed up the stairs, her breath catching in her throat as she found his coat in his chamber where she had placed it the previous day. She picked it up and ran back down the stairs to him, handing the heavy material over.

She followed him obediently out to Locksley village, the sight of Lady Marian catching her eye. She was stood with her father by the side of the crowd which gathered around the wooden platform the Sheriff stood on. Guards made sure no one attempted to harm him and Gisborne also took to his side, his hand constantly on the hilt of his sword.

Elizabeth wandered through the crowd, her head down before she finally came to stand near Marian.

"I need to speak with you."

Marian smiled to her father and patted his arm before linking arms with Elizabeth. The pair of them moved around the back of the crowd, looking on to the sight on the platform as the Sheriff commanded attention from the majority of peasants.

"The Sheriff was in the Manor this morning," Elizabeth kept her voice low and her head up to avoid suspicion. "He told Gisborne that there are slaves being transported to the mine."

"The mine?" Marian checked. "The workers have protested against the conditions in the mine."

"And slaves don't have the chance to complain," Elizabeth responded. "I would try to tell Robin myself, but I have no idea how to."

"Worry not," Marian responded. "I'll speak with him about this."

"The chances are that he already knows," Elizabeth said, her tone nonchalant as she did so. "I just thought that telling you would be the right thing to do."

"It is," Marian promised her. "So why do you sound torn up over this?"

Elizabeth shook her head. It was not her place to speak about what happened between her and Guy the previous night. In all truthfulness Elizabeth wasn't sure what had happened. She had allowed him to hold her for hours on end, the mystery of how their hands fit bewildering her. It had felt so normal to have him keep her close; that was the part which scared her.

She had never been a hopeless romantic and she never had any intention to fall for someone like Gisborne.

"Has something happened?" Marian worried. "Does Gisborne suspect you?"

"He suspects nothing," Elizabeth said. "I do not know if that makes it worse or better."

"It is not his secrets which you are telling," Marian replied. "The Sheriff is the one who tells him things."

"And I in turn tell you," Elizabeth spoke. "I spy on him as though I have done it all my life. I find it so easy to do."

"Because it is right," Marian drawled back. "Gisborne does the Sheriff's bidding. There are slaves on the way to their death, Elizabeth. Robin needs to know. If he didn't find out but you knew and did nothing to help, would you not feel guilty?"

"Of course I would," Elizabeth replied, both of them standing still and staring at each other.

"Then what more is there?" Marian enquired from her. She studied her mercilessly for a few moments before they both noted that the crowd was dispersing, Gisborne slowly approaching the two women, his hair handing in his face as he stood before them.

"Marian," he greeted the woman. "I see you have managed to distract Elizabeth's attention once more."

"Sometimes it is nice to speak with a woman," Marian replied breezily. "The company of men often tires me."

Gisborne chuckled and moved his hand to Elizabeth's back, his palm fitting in the small indentation there. Marian noted the motion and remained shocked he had dared to do it in public. People would talk about that simple gesture. Elizabeth looked up to Gisborne as his dark gaze bore down on her.

"We should return to the Manor," Gisborne's gruff voice spoke. "There is much to be done."

"Well don't let me keep you," Marian rocked back and forth on her heels and then sought her father out in the chatting commoners.

"Do you not have anything else to do this afternoon, Sir Guy?" Elizabeth wondered as he kept his hand on her back, steering her down the pathway to the Manor.

"Not today," he spoke. "I had much hoped that I could spend some time...reading...with you..."

Elizabeth remained shocked but she nodded at him. "Are you certain I won't bore you?"

Gisborne kept his chuckle to a minimum. "You could never bore me, Elizabeth. Never."

...

A/N: Next chapter will be completely Gisborne/Elizabeth! Anyway, thanks to Shira1111, contentiousprincess, LittleDragonRider, starrysky7, beckycat32 and CupecakesAndAlice for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you're all enjoying it so far!


	17. Chapter 17

The weather had seemingly taken a turn for the worse in Nottingham the following evening. Thunder and rain lashed out from the sky; the sound deafening and the wind howling through the Manor. Elizabeth was stood by the closed shutter, making sure it was firmly locked before she wondered where Gisborne was.

The hour was late and the weather was not fit enough to turn a dog out. She had been left alone for the past few hours; the Manor eerily quiet as she moved around, doing her best to distract herself for the evening. It wasn't until the hour was past eleven when she heard the door slam open. She jumped back, and looked over to the sopping wet Gisborne.

"I've been worried about you," Elizabeth admitted to Gisborne as she helped him shrug out of his leather coat, tossing it over the banister of the staircase.

"It was a trap!" Gisborne snapped out at her, his hands clenching before his fist hit the wood next to her. Elizabeth blinked profusely, her pulse racing as she saw the anger rage through Gisborne. He began to pull at his breeches, his shirt pulled out from it as he began to undress the upper half of his body.

"What was a trap?" Elizabeth asked, once again acting as though butter wouldn't melt. She grabbed Gisborne's clothes as he removed them, unable to take her eyes from the planes of his chest which were covered in scratches. She winced and moved over to him, dropping the clothes on his chair.

"Everything," Gisborne said. "Hood knew what we were planning and he got there before us. He ruined the mine."

"Did he do this to you?" Elizabeth worried over him and she felt bile rise in her throat. Had she done this to him? Had she indirectly caused his pain?

"Him or one of his men," Gisborne mumbled, looking down at the scratches as Elizabeth shook her head and he pushed his dripping black hair from his face, moving it out the way of his view. "They ruin everything which we work for."

"We?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Me and the Sheriff," he clarified for her and Elizabeth said nothing. She wanted to say something; tell him how it was the Sheriff who planned everything and he just seemed to go along with it. Yet the anger which had always manifested inside of him should not be heightened. It would be no good.

"And he helped the slaves to escape?" Elizabeth checked with him and Gisborne noted the strange look which was held on her face. It wasn't a look of annoyance like he had thought, but one of sympathy. She seemed to sympathise with what had happened. Did she know who Robin Hood was? Did she know how he was an outlaw?

An outlaw beloved by the people.

"What is that look for?" Gisborne asked her, his eyes firmly settled on her and she shook her head, forcing herself to smile at him as she did so. "Elizabeth, what is with the forced smile?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said. "There is nothing wrong, Sir Guy."

"Yes there is," he responded and she shook her head as she did her best to distract him, her hand moving to rest on his chest above a cut. He winced slightly at her motion, his own hand moving to rest on top of hers, trapping it there and stopping her from moving from him.

"I...my personal opinion matters not, Sir Guy," Elizabeth shook her head and lowered her eyes to the ground. "What does it matter? What is done is done."

"But your personal opinion is what?" Gisborne wondered from her. "Do you think Robin Hood did the right thing?"

"Do you not?" Elizabeth retorted, unable to stop herself as she moved her free hand to his hair, brushing it on top of his head as Gisborne caught her wrist, stopping her from moving whilst his other hand gripped hers and held it tightly on his chest. She continued to speak, fearing what he would say if she did not continue.

"Slaves are people too, Sir Guy," Elizabeth spoke. "Sending them somewhere unsafe to work is cruel and unnecessary. People-"

"-Need to know their place," Gisborne interrupted her, lowering his head before his hand tilted her head. "The peasants need to know their places, Elizabeth. They cannot have false idols like Robin Hood."

"And so they have the Sheriff?" Elizabeth retorted, trying to snatch her hand from Gisborne's grasp. "He is man who does nothing but make their lives a misery. He does nothing for the people. Robin Hood protects them...gives them hope where there really is none..."

Gisborne shook his head at her before dropping her from his grasp and he trudged up the stairs, ignoring Elizabeth as she stood by the bottom step, looking up at him as he went. There was something about him which annoyed her. Why did he do the Sheriff's bidding all of the time?

Elizabeth said nothing, deciding to keep quiet and listen to the floorboards creak above her. She shook her head and finally went after him. She noted how he had changed into simple attire, breeches and a shirt along with his boots as he stood on the hallway upstairs.

"I killed a man today," Gisborne finally admitted to her. "A man who refused to do his job and spoke against Nottingham. A man who had a family back at home."

Elizabeth kept silent, Guy shaking his head back and forth before he looked at her from under his lashes. She remained still, her sweating palms in her skirts as Gisborne looked at her with intent.

"People cannot rebel, Elizabeth. People need to know that they have jobs to do." Gisborne said; his voice deep and clear. "People will not get away with it and we will not let Robin Hood prevail. It is bad enough that there is a spy amongst his ranks."

"Why would you say that?" she wondered lowly and Gisborne took another step towards her.

"Someone told him we were transporting slaves," he gruffly responded. "It was the only way he could have known. No one else had the relevant information."

"But who else knew of the plan? Perhaps the Sheriff said something in the castle."

"He claims he did not," Gisborne grunted and one again vented his anger on the woodwork. He slammed his fist on the doorway to her chamber and Elizabeth winced, her breathing hastening as Gisborne kept his forehead resting against his raised arm on the door. Elizabeth slowly moved over to him, her hand resting on his upper arm.

"He made me look like a fool," Gisborne mumbled.

Was that what all this was about? Gisborne hated the idea of anyone defying him or going against him?

"You are no fool," Elizabeth whispered an assurance to him. "Sir Guy, I know you are no fool."

"Do not pity me."

He shoved her from him and began to move into his chamber. She followed him slowly, daring to stand in the door as anger took hold of her as much as it did him. She knew she should learn how to hold her tongue, but she couldn't whilst Gisborne was acting so petty.

"I do not pity you," Elizabeth promised him. "I pity those who truly have nothing. I pity the people who wonder how they will afford to keep a roof over their heads and those who do not have a roof. I pity people with families who struggle to make an income, and if Robin Hood is their only answer then it matters not to me. But you? Rest assured, Sir Guy, you have no pity from me."

Gisborne turned his head over his shoulder as soon as he had heard her speech. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, unable to believe what Gisborne had said to her.

"You live in a Manor and have only the Sheriff to answer to. There are people out there who would love to be in your position," Elizabeth responded.

"And do you think I am a fool?" he wondered. "I have been in their position. I have been the one who struggles to get by with nothing. I made my way to where I am now through my own will. Do not speak to me of suffering."

Elizabeth kept silent as Gisborne took a seat on the edge of his bed, remembering the time when his father had ruined their lives; when they had been taken from their lands.

"And so you know how they feel," Elizabeth concluded, her arms flapping by her sides. "You know what it is like yet you show no pity."

"Pity is for the weak."

"No," Elizabeth turned on her heel, preparing to leave him alone. "It is a human emotion which you cannot seem to understand."

Gisborne watched the girl wander out of the room and he stood up, unable to stop himself from following her. Why did he feel as though he had to explain his feelings to her? Why was he unable to leave her alone to her own thoughts?

"Your opinion is irrelevant to me," Gisborne called to Elizabeth, catching her door as she attempted to slam it in his face. The wood bounced against the wall behind it as Elizabeth stood by the window, wondering how long this argument would last. She refused to back down. She wanted Gisborne to see how wrong he was about everything.

"Then why did you ask me for my opinion?" Elizabeth wondered back to him. "If I do not concern you then why are you here? Why are we bothering to argue?"

Gisborne had no response to her then. He didn't know what to say back to her as she shrugged nonchalantly. It was foolish to argue over a matter which would never change. They both knew that their opinions varied and they were both stubborn enough not to change.

"You saw Robin Hood save my mother's life," Elizabeth responded. "That is all that matters to me...he...my father died because of the Sheriff. Why can you not understand this? Why can you not see what is happening? Nottingham is suffering."

Gisborne kept silent as he saw her tear up again. The thought of losing her father was enough to cause her to crumble once more. She knew that it would take time for her not to cry when she thought about it. She leant by the windowsill, her hands behind her and holding the wooden sill as Sir Guy watched her look around the room and anywhere but at him.

"And then you go and take away someone else's father...someone...do you not remember how I felt? Do you not remember holding me as he swung in the gallows? You would willingly subject someone to that."

"Willingly," Gisborne's lips tripped over the words as Elizabeth looked back to him, her orbs full of water. Gisborne slowly moved over to her and he shook his head. "I do what I am ordered to do. I do what I have to in order to keep my name and lands."

Elizabeth nodded in weak agreement, too drained to argue with him now.

"I do what I have to do," Gisborne gruffly said. "Don't sit there and judge me. You spend your days wandering around cleaning and cooking. I spend my days making sure you can continue to do that."

"Don't put this on me," Elizabeth shook her head.

Gisborne sighed and shook his head. "I do not wish to argue with you, Elizabeth."

She shook her head, knowing that it would be easier to stay on Gisborne's good side. She was the one who had caused this argument by telling Marian of the slaves. But she was convinced she had done the right thing. She only wanted him to see that, and she didn't know why.

"Nor I with you," Elizabeth said. "I suppose our views will just have to differ."

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying not to think about her father. Gisborne watched her before he moved to the window and dared to cup her cheek.

"Look at me," he urged her in a small whisper and she sighed but did as he had asked her. "I know what is happening in Nottingham, but I can do nothing about it...and...I do not care for the people out there, Elizabeth...I...all that matters to me is that I keep you here and away from out there."

She inhaled sharply as soon as he had said it. Gisborne brushed a finger over her lower lip, watching as her lips parted and her breath warmed his skin before he took her by the waist. He slowly moved his lips to rest against hers and Elizabeth closed her eyes, the feeling not unpleasant even after the row they had just endured together.

She could feel his hand wander down her side, his fingers grasping into the material of her skirt as he grabbed hold of her hip and drew her body tightly to his, pressing her firmly against the windowsill. She felt his lips slowly move down her throat and she moaned slightly under his touch. No, she didn't want this, not after they had argued.

But then he had told her how the only thing that mattered to him was keeping her out of harm. How was she supposed to feel about everything? She didn't know.

"Guy," she whispered his name. "Just stop...please...for a minute..."

Gisborne reluctantly kept his head still under her neck, his cheek resting against her chest as he hauled her to sit on the sill, stepping in between her legs. Elizabeth allowed the intimate position as she kept her hands in his hair.

"Stay with me for tonight," Gisborne urged her and she startled foe a second. "Like this, Elizabeth. I want nothing from you."

She sighed but nodded in agreement with him. "I'll stay."

...

A/N: So many lovely reviews for the previous chapter! So thank you to Guest, Shira1111, Ladyconstance, cgluv, LittleDragonRider, starrysky7 and contentiousprincess for reviewing! I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth wasn't one hundred per cent certain how she had come to be in Gisborne's bed, her nightgown hanging around her frame as she settled in his hold. She'd been stiff at first, her spine straightening under his touch as he took hold of her waist and allowed her to rest her head on his chest.

She was silent as she heard his breath turn to slight snores. He was restless in his sleep, constantly tossing and turning, pushing Elizabeth from his hold. She moved to the other side of the bed, right on the edge as she rested her head on her hand and watched him in the darkness. His forehead was sweating, his face screwed up in some kind of pain. She couldn't help but think that he was being tormented for everything he had done.

He looked as though he was suffering.

It wasn't until he whispered her name when she felt her eyes widen and her pulse quicken. Yet there was disappointment in her heart.

"Marian," he whispered her name.

Lizzie sunk her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes tightly as she closed her eyes, keeping away from Gisborne as though he was a leper.

"No...Marian..." he mumbled again. "Elizabeth..."

She opened her eyes again and groaned. She longed to know what he was dreaming about. What went on in his mind behind his cold stare? She didn't know and she doubted she ever would. Gisborne rarely spoke to her about anything, especially not his feelings.

It wasn't until he truly began thrashing did Elizabeth dare to rest her hand on top of his arm, shaking him gently.

"Guy," she whispered his name, shaking him ferociously as he continued to sweat and moan. "Guy!"

Elizabeth shrieked as she felt Gisborne's hand hold onto her wrist suddenly, his other hand grabbing her wrist as he flipped her underneath him. He pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist as his hair dropped in front of his face, his mouth agape as short pants escaped him.

Gisborne looked down at Elizabeth as she lay beneath him. His grasp on her caused her to wince inwardly. Her eyes were wide in the dark of the night and she tried to make out the shape of Gisborne's face. She did her best to see him as she spoke softly;

"You were having a nightmare," Elizabeth whispered gently. "I...I woke you..."

Gisborne said nothing in response to her as his grip slackened and he sighed before rolling from Elizabeth. The girl slowly sat up, the sheet pooling to her lap whilst Gisborne remained on his back, his hands running through his hair.

"Do you have nightmares often?" Elizabeth wondered from him and Gisborne sighed.

"Yes," he said; his voice seemingly gruffer than usual. He said nothing to her then, choosing to keep quiet before he looked up to her.

She dared to move her hand through his hair before slipping back down the mattress once more. It was then when she contemplated her actions. Gisborne remained confused for a second before he felt her move close to him, her hands holding his head and resting it on her chest beneath her chin. He could feel her breasts beneath the thin nightshirt she wore as she cradled him to her.

"I...I see their faces..." Gisborne finally admitted to her. "I see them looking at me as I kill them...and...there is no escaping it...nothing I do..."

Elizabeth sighed as she heard him and shook her head. What could she tell him? Could she say that everything was fine? That his actions would be forgiven? She wanted to tell him that, but she knew that there was no stopping him. He had to change his ways before he could truly ask for forgiveness.

Gisborne gulped; his mouth and lips dry, his brow still sweating. "No sound advice for me?"

"I do not know what to say," Elizabeth said in a whisper. "My words cannot comfort you or change anything."

Gisborne closed his eyes, an exasperated groan escaping him as he closed his eyes and continued to rest against her, her holding him doing more than he thought possible.

...

Elizabeth didn't know how long it went on for. She told Marian what she found out when the Lady came around to call on the Manor. She had told Gisborne that she had taken a liking to Elizabeth, and Gisborne in turn had told her that she could visit Elizabeth during the day. Gisborne wasn't one to withhold Elizabeth anything which she wanted. He doubted he would be able to do that.

She truly had him wrapped around her little finger, and that was the reason why he always felt so weak.

"And does Gisborne pour his heart out to you all of the time?" Marian wondered as the pair of them strolled through the gardens, their arms linked together as they went.

Elizabeth nodded and used her free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "He tells me some things. Of course I am not privy to every secret he has...but...the Sheriff often visits Locksley and speaks with Gisborne."

"And what new information do you have?" Marian wondered.

"It is not new information really," Elizabeth said.

Marian had noted that she did that a lot. She spent her time trying to persuade her that the information she held was not important when it turned out she helped to save multiple lives. Marian wondered if she did it to stop the guilt she felt at betraying Gisborne. Marian couldn't quite understand why she would feel any guilt whatsoever.

She was saving lives. Gisborne would murder in cold blood. She should feel guilty for nothing.

"The Sheriff intends to hold a festival of pain," Elizabeth said. "He will humiliate all those who have done wrong."

"Do you know what this festival entails?"

"Not particularly," Elizabeth shook her head. "But it is a festival of pain. I assume it will be nothing pleasant."

"No," Marian limply agreed with her. "I assume you are correct. Regardless, Robin will be able to stop them before any pain is felt."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I should suspect so."

Marian kept silent for a few moments before she sighed and stood still by the wild flowers. She looked down the rows of flowers at the back of Locksley Manor before bending down to pick one.

"Is there something wrong?" Marian wondered. "Does Sir Guy suspect you of anything?"

Elizabeth laughed lightly; the sound light and airy as Marian stood up and twirled the stem of the daisy in her hands, watching it as it went.

"Sir Guy suspects nothing of me," Elizabeth responded. "He thinks I spend my days cleaning and cooking and being social with you."

"Good," Marian nodded. "So why is it you never seem willing to part the information which he shares with you?"

Elizabeth sighed and she too bent down to look on the flowers, wondering they were in need of any more water from the leftover dishwater. She knelt on the ground, the softness of the earth beneath her knees as she avoided Marian's gaze. She knew that she would never understand how she felt. Even Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt.

"He shares it to me in confidence," Elizabeth said. "He...he is not who he seems...I do not think."

"How so?"

"He is not as evil as everyone seems to think. He does the Sheriff's work, but it hurts him sometimes. He does not sleep without nightmares. Every night he wakes."

"And you would know this how?" Marian wondered from her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, the heavy feeling in her chest keeping her quiet for a moment. She could almost feel Gisborne's head resting on her breast as she held him tightly.

"Do you sleep beside him?" she wondered lowly. "Elizabeth, has he-"

"-No," Elizabeth shook her head. "He spends the night with me, but nothing has happened. I refuse to be his whore."

Elizabeth shook her head as she slowly stood up and looked at Marian. Her face was one of wonder and also confusion; just as Elizabeth had suspected it would be.

"But you know things which hurt people, Elizabeth," Marian said. "How could you contemplate hiding such information to spare Gisborne's feelings? If he was as good as you claim then he would help us. He would not do the Sheriff's bidding."

"He does the Sheriff's bidding because he knows nothing else," Elizabeth denied. "He fears losing everything he has-"

"-He could lose everything and still have a lot more than other people." Marian interrupted her. "You need to know that. If you are questioning your loyalty to Robin and-"

"-I am not questioning anything," Elizabeth snapped before she stood up and looked back to Marian, standing up and noting a figure in the distance over her shoulder. She blinked profusely as Marian whirled around, the sight of Sir Guy by the door enough to make her question what he was doing in the kitchen of the Manor.

"I should go," Elizabeth said, but Marian stood in her way, hissing quietly at her.

"You do the right thing," she promised her. "You know that you do. Do not let Sir Guy's regrets keep you from saving more lives. He may regret, but he does nothing to repent."

Marian and Elizabeth walked back towards Sir Guy as he stood by the door, resting against his frame with his arms crossed and his brow arched.

"Sir Guy, how pleasant to see you," Marian drawled out.

"Lady Marian," he responded lowly. "It seems you see my maid more than I these days."

Elizabeth flushed as they both looked at her. She quickly curtseyed and made her excuse;

"I need to continue with my work," she spoke and brushed past Sir Guy in the doorway, his hand briefly on her hip as she went.

She could hear the pair of them whisper by the door as she moved to take the laundry upstairs into Sir Guy's room. She held on to his bed post for a moment as she caught her breath, trying not to think about Gisborne and her treacherous ways.

She jumped when she felt his arms move around her waist, his lips against her neck before he spun her around, her back resting on the post and his hands holding her hips, drawing them against his.

"You are home early," Elizabeth noted as he continued to run his lips up and down her neck. She groaned lightly as Gisborne tilted her head back, gaining better access to her throat. She did her best to keep her pants of breath to herself.

"Business at the castle finished early," he informed her. "Preparations for tomorrow are taking place."

"The festival of pain?" she checked with him as his lips caught hers and he grunted an agreement against her skin. Gisborne slowly moved back, pecking her lips softly before he moved his hand down the front of her gown, gently cupping her breast in his hand as she whimpered and he grinned, knowing full well it would only be a matter of time before he bedded her.

"I should go...Sarah...she will be back from the market soon."

Gisborne moved his other hand to her backside, grabbing it tightly as she groaned again and felt her hips press further against his and he chuckled, his hand slowly squeezing her breast.

"Something tells me you don't want to go," he whispered, daring to attempt to pull her dress down her front. She caught his wrist to stop him, shaking her head as he felt defeat.

"But I also don't want to be bedded," she responded and slipped from his hold.

Gisborne couldn't help but think there was an air of mischief in her gaze.

"As I said, I shall continue working."

Gisborne watched her go before chuckling. It would only be time until she gave in to him. He knew it.

...

A/N: So thanks to CuteSango07, starrysky7, Shira1111, contentiousprincess, Shopaholic-Pixxie, CupcakesAndAlive and LittleDragonRider for reviewing the previous chapter! Do let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth looked to the gallows as Gisborne led her into Nottingham Castle. It had been that evening when he had told her that there had been a rebellion in Locksley. He had left his men at the Manor, telling them to protect what they could. He had grabbed Elizabeth and left.

The slaves from the mine had been freed with thanks to Hood and now they, along with the Locksley folk, were rebelling. Gisborne expected that his own home would be in danger. Of course, Hood wouldn't want to see his old home burn to the ground. He may have the compassion to tell the peasants to spare it.

Yet Gisborne didn't want to get his hands dirty against them. He had decided that he would take refuge for the evening inside of Nottingham Castle whilst the unrest died down. It would be safer, although he was certain his presence would deter the peasants from fully attacking. But he doubted many would rebel once they thought it through and realised there would be no gain for them. It would only lead to certain death.

Death by the gallows, which his dear maid was currently staring at, was more certain. He her held her arm and steered her into the castle. The night was cold and there was a sense of rain in the air as Elizabeth recalled the moment her father had been snatched away from his family. She gulped loudly and looked to the wooden doors which opened once they approached.

"The Sheriff is currently not very well and so he shall not be bothering you this evening," Gisborne informed her and she nodded, grateful for that as they slowed the pace once the doors had slammed behind them and she pulled her hood from her face.

"Very well," she spoke. "Are you certain we had to leave?"

"Quite," Gisborne gruffly replied before he saw a guard rushing down the corridor towards him. He looked up as Elizabeth did the same, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear. There was something about Nottingham Castle which unnerved her. It was too dark and eerie.

"Sir Guy," the guard stood still and spoke. "A message has been received from Locksley. The guards require your presence."

Gisborne's jaw locked and he closed his eyes, groaning as he looked down to the floor and nodded. His eyes turned to Elizabeth before he ran a hand down her arm.

"A guard will escort you to your chambers." He told her. "Seek one out and tell him that you are my guest."

"Be safe," Elizabeth urged him. He nodded, rushing away from her and she kept silent, rocking back and forth on her heels, only moving once she had seen Gisborne leave her and turn the corner, his hand protectively wrapped around his sword as he went.

She wandered the corridors, not bothering to catch a guard's attention as she went. She could vaguely remember the route from the dungeon to his chamber, familiar sights catching her attention as she went, her head held high and her hands laced together.

"It's you, isn't it?"

Elizabeth turned her head over her shoulder as the voice spoke to her. She noted a woman stood in the corridor, a small smile on her face as she nervously played with her blonde hair, her brows arched on her forehead and her hands resting on her stomach. She was staring at Elizabeth with some form of longing and Lizzie wondered if she was supposed to have met this girl before.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied, "do I know you?"

The girl stood in front of Elizabeth, grateful the corridor was still deserted as she nodded.

"They said you were fair," she whispered. "I try not to listen to whispers...but they are everywhere...people talk so much about Sir Guy. They see him as a heartless man...it's not true...I know it..."

Elizabeth did her best to think about who this woman could be before it finally came to her. Her eyes widened as the girl nodded.

"Annie," she whispered her name in response to the earlier question. "I was Sir Guy's maid before he found you. It was many months ago now."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement with the girl and slowly looked around the corridor, wondering if there was anyone to save her from this awkward conversation.

"And I assume you had the child?" Elizabeth asked, noting how Annie's stomach was not as plump as a pregnant woman.

Annie nodded in agreement with her. "He told you of me then? But yes...I called him Seth and gave him to Sir Guy to take...said he would take him to Kirklees Abbey for me. I can't look after him 'ere. He deserves much better than me."

"I see," Elizabeth responded, although she had no idea that Sir Guy had taken the child to Kirklees Abbey. She had no recollection of him saying anything about Annie giving birth. In a way she felt sorry for the girl. She clearly had taken a shine to Gisborne, only to have been cast out.

"And now he has you," Annie said. "They say he is tender to you...keeps you by his side most of the time...hidden away in the Manor where you cannot see the world."

Elizabeth nervously ran her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothing the material out and shrugging nonchalantly. She didn't want her business to be discussed in public. It was too dangerous to do so now.

"Elizabeth."

Both of them looked down the corridor to where Lady Marian stood. But it wasn't the look of worry on Marian's face which caught her gaze. It was the length of her hair. It had been cut to above her shoulders and a messy job had been done of it. Marian made her way down the corridor, wondering whether she should say anything about the news she had discovered.

She chose to keep quiet. Now was not the time for Annie to hear what had happened. Only when her baby was safe and back in her arms could she run and not do anything foolish. If she discovered what Guy had done then no doubt she would decide to hunt him down and hurt him. A mother's love knew no bounds.

"What is so different between us?" Annie whispered before curtseying and scurrying away from Marian and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth watched her go, her cheeks paling as she did so. Marian kept silent, bowing her head slowly.

"You look as though you have seen a ghost," she commented and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Just the mother of Sir Guy's son," Elizabeth responded in a weak voice before she looked at Marian and chose to move the conversation along. "What has happened to your hair? And what are you doing here?"

Marian pulled at a lock of dark hair and shook her head. "The Sheriff's punishment. I helped the villagers by sending them some food. It did not go unnoticed. The hair is simply a sign of shame."

Elizabeth shook her head as Marian slowly began to walk again, Lizzie automatically falling into step besides her as they went along together. "I think it suits you."

"My hair does not concern me," Marian promised her. "I am here for the same reason as you. My father thought it would be safer for us to stay here for the evening. We know the villagers are angry and God only knows what could happen; not that I blame them a single bit."

"Nor can I," Elizabeth agreed.

Marian suddenly stopped and looked startled. She knew that she had to tell the girl the information. Elizabeth had to know what Gisborne had done before it was too late.

"Perhaps we should talk in your chamber?" Marian suggested. "It will be quieter there."

"Sir Guy did not show me to a chamber," Elizabeth replied.

"Then you shall take one near me. I have a lot to inform you of."

...

Marian had left Elizabeth an hour ago and she had been reluctant to do even that. She had watched how the girl had remained emotionless throughout the information she had received. She had poked the fire, staring into the flames as she thought about what Gisborne had supposedly done.

Marian had tended to Robin Hood that morning, who in turn had told her of a boy they had found in the forest that morning. A baby. She then heard how a man named Roy had discovered his mother in the castle. His mother being Annie. He discovered she had been bedded by Gisborne and that was where Elizabeth knew what had happened.

Gisborne had abandoned a baby to die.

Her stomach churned as she asked Marian to leave. Marian had told her that Annie would find out the following morning when her baby was returned to her in one piece and she could not harm Sir Guy.

But Elizabeth couldn't help but think of how Marian had been right all those times. All those times she had been warned not to get involved with Sir Guy, how often had she listened? How often had she held him during the night, listened to him tell her of the people he had killed. And then he did this. He did something so cruel that his words meant nothing to her.

It wasn't until she heard the door open did she stop peering into the flames of the fire.

"I thought I told you to wait in my chamber, not next to Marian's chamber?"

His gruff voice grated in her ears and she inwardly winced before standing to her feet, turning to look at him. He noted her red rimmed eyes and scarlet cheeks, her face one of anger and he wondered what he could possibly have done in the time he had left her and returned to her.

"Perhaps it is time I stop listening to you?" she wondered, her throat hurting and her mouth dry. "Besides, do you even tell me the truth at all?"

Gisborne's brows furrowed as he pulled his leather gloves from his fingers and dropped them onto the desk by the wall and near the window. "What is wrong with you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Rumours have been circulating," she drawled out. "I bumped into Annie earlier."

Gisborne's spine stiffened and his shoulders remained hunched as his fist rested on the disk and his head was hung down as Elizabeth continued to talk.

"She told me how you had taken your son to the Abbey," Elizabeth said. "But there have been rumours that a boy has been found in the forest. A young baby boy and he has joined Robin Hood and the outlaws. They say it is her son...and your son..."

"And where did these rumours come from?"

"Don't you dare evade the issue!" Elizabeth snapped at him, taking a step closer towards him as her blood boiled. "I care not where they came from. Are they true? Did you leave your own son to die?"

She didn't know what part of her wanted him to shake his head, tell her that it was all a lie. She only knew that part of her left when Gisborne kept quiet and said nothing, turning to glower at her. His expression spoke volumes.

She covered her mouth with her hands, stopping her from swearing obscenities at the leather clad man. She shook her head before Gisborne spoke;

"I could not allow the boy to live," Gisborne said. "I could not-"

"-He is a baby!" Elizabeth snapped at him. "He is a defenceless child and you left him in that forest...waiting for him to die...how could you?"

"I did what I had to do."

"Rubbish," Elizabeth snarled at him. "You allow me to hold you as you try to sleep. You tell me that you see the faces of those you have killed, yet you do this. You abandon your own son. Anything could have killed him...and you broke your promise. There is a reason as to why you are haunted, Guy, and it is not because you do the Sheriff's bidding. You did this act on your own accord."

Gisborne felt annoyance course through his veins as she yelled at him and he moved a finger to point at her, urging her to fall silent. Yet she refused.

"And I believed you! Like a complete fool, I believed that you could see what was right. I thought that the Sheriff controlled you, but no...you really are a selfish bastard."

Gisborne stormed towards her then, grabbing hold of her by the chin, his other hand raised as she looked at him, almost daring him to continue in his motion.

"Do it," she urged him. "Hit me if it makes you feel any better. Nothing should make you feel better, Guy of Gisborne. You wish to repent but you continue on the path to destruction."

"Shut up," he spoke. "I am warning you, Elizabeth."

"Are you?" she checked with him. "Or what will you do to me? Bed me like Annie? Murder my son too?"

Gisborne dropped her wrist and he finally saw red, his hand making contact with her cheek. She fell to the floor, grunting loudly as she did so. The sound echoed around the room as she remained on the floor, her hand holding her cheek as her hair acted as a curtain between her and Gisborne. She could taste blood on her lips before she dared to look back up to him.

The look of remorse on his face was enough to make him drop to his knees, acting as though one soothing touch could undo all the hurt he had caused her. She allowed his hand to rest where it had just struck her and she remained calm.

"I thought you could change," Elizabeth suddenly whispered. "I thought you wanted to change...you...the Guy I've seen was not this man...he was not someone who..."

She trailed off and Guy kept silent, willing for her to continue, but she did not. She said nothing further about the man she wanted him to be; the man she thought he could be.

"What does it matter?" Elizabeth wondered, pushing his wrist away from her. "You're not him, are you? You're not who I thought you were."

Guy kept quiet and closed his eyes. So this is how it was to be. If he had to be cruel then so be it. He would not allow her to undermine him so. But what more was there to do? What other choice did he have? He did not have it in him to snarl and yell at her.

"You're to keep quiet from now on," Gisborne warned her.

"I am sure you will keep me that way," Elizabeth responded, wiping the blood from her lip which dripped down her chin as Gisborne stood up, the knocking on the door disturbing both of them.

"Guy? Are you in there? I thought I heard yelling."

Gisborne groaned once he heard Marian's voice. "Go away, Marian."

"But is everything fine?" she continued, pushing the door open, knowing full well that Elizabeth was in the room too. "I thought that I heard..."

She trailed off, losing her thoughts as she saw Gisborne stood by the foot of the bed, Elizabeth on the floor with a red mark on her face and blood trickling down her chin.

"Dear God," Marian drawled and Gisborne shook his head.

"I thought I told you to go away," Gisborne snapped at Marian and she brushed past him to the get to Elizabeth, kneeling besides her as the maid kept her eyes focused on Sir Guy.

"And allow you to do further damage?" Marian wondered, shaking her head back and forth.

"I would never...no..." Gisborne shook his head. He had been in a fit of rage. He would never hurt her willingly like that. He would never see her cower on the floor. Not Elizabeth.

"Perhaps you should go?" Elizabeth suggested to him.

"But-"

"-Go," Marian interrupted before he could say anything further. "Now is not the time."

"Fine," Gisborne snapped. "But keep quiet, Elizabeth."

The girl let out a shrill laugh and stood up, holding onto the post of the bed as she felt her legs weaken underneath her, threatening to give out on her. "The entire Castle will know by tomorrow if the rumours really are true and Hood decides to make an appearance."

Gisborne's jaw clenched, but he did leave Elizabeth and Marian in the room, slamming the door as he went. It was only then when Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed, one hand on her churning stomach and other stifling a sob before Marian took to sit next to her. She had taken hold of a cloth and jug of water from the desk before cleaning Elizabeth's trembling bottom lip.

"I suspect you confronted him on the issue," Marian whispered softly.

"He...I don't want to believe it," Elizabeth whispered. "I thought there was good in him. I thought..."

"We all make mistakes about people," Marian spoke. "It happens all the time."

Elizabeth kept silent and nodded in agreement. She had nothing else to say on the matter just yet, nor did she think she could talk. She felt as though Sir Guy had not slapped her across the face, but stabbed her in the chest.

...

A/N: So thank you to KatjaLillian, contentiousprincess, Mediatrix, Shira1111, LittleDragonRider and CupacakesAndAlice for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as these two will have their issues to sort out now and the chapters are coming quickly because I have finished my university essay and so intend to update as much as possible until the next one!


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth hung the sheets out on the line two days later, her mind somewhere else as she did so. She had been vacant for the past two days, refusing to converse with anyone who asked her questions about anything. She refused to even look at Gisborne, serving him food without a single word. He would often thank her, but that was as far as it went. She stood in the cool air, the breeze pleasant against her skin.

"Marian told me what happened."

Elizabeth peered around the sheet, the sight of Robin Hood greeting her. Gone was the usual air of cockiness he often held when in her presence, instead he was looking at her with concern, his eyes set on the bruise on her cheek and the split in her lip. She didn't think that Gisborne had been that forceful; it was only until he left when she felt the pain and allowed Marian to offer her meaningless words of comfort.

"Elizabeth," Robin snapped her out of her daze. "He hurt you."

"Really?" Elizabeth's sarcasm took a turn. "I would never have guessed."

She continued to pull the sheets from over her shoulder and hang them over to dry. Robin moved down the line as she did; his voice harsh and low;

"And what do you think he would do if he found out you were spying on him?" Robin wondered from her, shaking his head back and forth. "You need to leave him."

That was when she startled, a low laugh escaping her as she shook her head back and forth, unable to believe what she was hearing from him.

"Leave him?" she checked. "I am not going anywhere."

"Elizabeth-"

"-If that man can leave a child to die then who knows what else he is capable of?" Elizabeth hissed; her voice low as she looked around the quiet garden area. She never truly trusted anyone not to be spying on her. Shaking her head back and forth, she took a moment to grind her teeth together. "No, I need to stay and keep helping."

Robin sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "And how long do you think it will be until he truly snaps? Until he truly does cause damage to you?"

"Who knows?" she wondered back from Robin. "I will do my best to hold my tongue in the future so he has no need. Besides, I cannot see it happening again."

Robin rolled his eyes. Was she naive? Was she that foolish when it came to Gisborne? The man was a trained killer who had willingly hurt a woman who he was supposed to care about if the rumours were anything to go by. Robin didn't truly understand this girl.

"I have no idea what misplaced faith you have in Gisborne," Robin hissed at her. "It's foolish, Elizabeth."

"Then I am a fool," Elizabeth hung the final sheet and dropped her hands to her hips, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. She did not wish to argue with Robin, nor did she wish to run away, not now she had seen how far Gisborne would go to keep his place in Nottingham.

"Gisborne may be evil...but...I...I do not know if there is anything else there, Robin. Is it possible to have some small ounce of hope?"

"He left his own child to die."

"And each time I remind myself of that; I remember that everything he said to me had to be a lie. And he told me that he...well...he had nightmares over the people he killed and that it haunted him...each time I remember that I recall a man who looked as though he wished to repent. But then he willingly leaves his own son to die? How can he want to repent when he continues to cause people pain?"

Robin watched her before his face scrunched up and he saw her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. He slowly dared to speak, wondering if his deduction could be correct in the slightest.

"You care for him," Robin whispered and Elizabeth nonchalantly shrugged. "Marian told me that...well...about you two..."

"How I used to comfort him when he needed it?" Elizabeth whispered; her voice so quiet that Robin had to listen carefully. "How I actually did care for him when I thought he could change?"

"And how do you feel now?"

Elizabeth shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know how I feel," she admitted. "I just know that I feel pain whenever I think about what he did and I know that he did it...not the Sheriff...him..."

Robin pitied her for a moment and then she straightened her skirt out and shook her head, pulling at her three quarter length sleeves. "I need to go. You should leave before he returns and demands your head on a spike."

Robin nodded in agreement with her as she turned and began to walk away. "Don't get hurt." He warned her and she closed her eyes and winced, slowly moving back to Locksley Manor as she did so.

"It's too late for that."

...

"You have done little more than mutter three words to me in the past week," Gisborne gruffly said as Elizabeth sat by the fire a week later. She held a book in her hand, almost tempted to let the flames eat it up as she read of a prince and princess finding their happy ever after. She wanted to tell them that it didn't exist, that they were fools.

She didn't look behind her as Gisborne spoke, his voice gravelly. She kept silent for a moment, the quietness of the room causing her to gulp loudly.

"Annie," Elizabeth finally spoke her name, "where has she gone?"

"Has Marian not told you?"

"I have not seen the Lady Marian since the night in the castle," Elizabeth said, her voice a mere whisper as Gisborne inhaled sharply, recalling that fateful night. The night he thought he might have lost her.

He had in a way. Things had not been the same since they returned to Locksley. She had distanced herself from him, and he could not blame her. Each time he looked at her, he felt sick at the sight of the bruise on her cheek. He had done that to her. He reminded himself that he was a killer, but that did nothing to ease his pain.

"Annie works outside of Nottingham now," Gisborne informed Elizabeth.

He crossed one leg over the other whilst he sat on the seat behind her, his hands clasped together and his leather squelching over his body. Elizabeth nodded slowly and said nothing after a moment. It was only then when Gisborne moved from his seat and settled his body next to hers by the fire. He pulled his leather glove off whilst she stared into the flames.

"Her son goes with her."

"Seth," Elizabeth said. "His name is Seth."

Gisborne wanted to snarl how his name meant nothing to him, but he kept his opinion to himself, knowing that it would be better that way. It would be for the best not to mention him around her once he had solved how to get out of this mess.

"He is safe now," Gisborne said. "It is over, Elizabeth."

"And you truly think that?" she responded, looking him in the eye with disgust. "You think because he was found that you will be forgiven?"

Gisborne inwardly groaned and looked down to the ground and then back at her through his lashes. She shook her head in disgust with him, unable to believe what he was saying. Did he think she would manage to look at him like she did? Did he truly believe her that placid?

"What must I do?" Gisborne wondered from her. "What must I say to gain your favour?"

"Words will not help," she shook her head and dropped her book to rest in her lap. "Do you wish to gain my favour so that I will share your bed with you again? So that you can use me when you feel necessary?"

Gisborne shook his head then, slowly moving the back of his hand to rest on her cheek. She remained still as his fingers traced the bruise and then his index finger rested on her swollen lip. She knew that she saw anguish behind his eyes. She just needed to hear him. She needed him to see that he had been wrong and stop being so stubborn over the entire matter. Even then, she knew that she would still be in need of time to forgive him fully.

"I have no intention of using you," he informed her. "I...I look at you and I remember what I did...how I struck you and I feel sick every time I think about, Elizabeth. Make no mistake about that, I regret hitting you."

"And do you regret leaving your son to die?" she whispered as Gisborne moved closer to her, his chest gently brushing against hers as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder and looked her in the eye, doing his best to ignore the bruise on her cheek.

He said nothing to her question as he dared to move his lips closer to hers. She shook her head in disbelief, moving to stand up as Gisborne remained on the ground, the feeling of rejection coursing through his veins as she rested a hand to her brow.

"Do you honestly think I will fall for you that easily?" Elizabeth wondered from him. "Do you think that a kiss will make me forget what you did? And you didn't even say that you regretted it. You said nothing of the matter..."

"What do you want to hear?" Gisborne snapped at her, standing on his feet too. "Do you want me to tell you how I feel nothing for the baby? How its life means nothing to me? How I couldn't care less about whether the boy lived or died?"

Elizabeth stood on the spot, her hands balled into fists as he moved closer to her and she held her head high, her chest jutting out as he grabbed her by the chin.

"Do I regret hurting you? Yes, every time I see that bruise on your face I wish I could take it back," Gisborne snarled. "I know what I did, Elizabeth; and I know that you should not talk to me this way."

"Then why do you not cast me out?" she wondered from him. "I speak the truth to you. You want to repent but you do nothing to show it. Someone needs to tell you what you need to hear and if you lash out at me for doing it then so be it. I wait for the day you tire of me and tell me to leave."

Gisborne was about to make the threat. He was about to tell her to get out and leave. He just couldn't do it and he knew he couldn't. He was too attached to her to let her think otherwise.

"I will never tire of you," Gisborne admitted, dropping her chin from his hands. "And that is the truth. I do not know how you feel, but I know how I feel."

Elizabeth shook her head at him and took a step back. "I thought I knew how I felt. I thought I saw some good in you...something which drew me to you. But now? Now I do not know how I feel for you, and I won't know for a long time I suspect."

"I apologised," Gisborne reminded her and she rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and moving to the staircase. "What more do you want from me, you insufferable woman!"

She stood still and held onto the banister, her fingers shaking as she did so. "Figure it out on your own," she urged him. "It isn't that difficult."

...

A/N: So many reviews! Tahnk you to Guest, contentiousprincess, KatjaLillian, LittleDragonRider, Mediatrix, Shira1111 and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter! Hope you'll let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

_It isn't that difficult. _Her words haunted him for the coming weeks and he had no idea what to do about them. What was it that he was supposed to figure out? What did she want him to do? He had attempted to apologise multiple times, handing her a locket which he had discovered, buying her a horse of her own and then showering her with more books than she could read.

But still she refused to let him anywhere near her. It drove him made most of the time. He spent most of his days with her in his mind, ignoring whatever command the Sheriff gave him with regards to Hood. Gisborne went about his own way to catch the outlaw, using any method possible, but never getting anywhere. It was driving him mad.

"Lady Marian," Gisborne spoke as soon as he saw her leave Nottingham Castle. He had been stood by the gallows, watching as they were prepared for another evening of entertainment.

Marian turned around as she neared the gates, curtseying slightly in front of him. She had said nothing to him since she had seen what he had done to Elizabeth. She chose to keep silent on the matter, knowing it was not her place to question what had happened. She still did not think she could hold her tongue if Guy raised the issue.

"Sir Guy," she responded. "I was just on my way to Locksley Manor to visit Elizabeth. How does she fair?"

Gisborne kept his gaze low and his hand was clasping the hilt of his sword as if he could snap it off in any given moment. "She fairs well enough I should suppose."

"Good," Marian nodded. "Is there anything you particularly wanted?"

Gisborne sighed and looked at her again. Was he really going to ask Marian what was running through Elizabeth's mind? Was he that desperate to ask her? He suspected he was.

"Elizabeth has not been herself for a couple of weeks," Gisborne drawled out, his voice low. "I have attempted to speak with her, yet she refuses to converse with me."

Marian resisted the urge to scoff at what she had just heard from him. Was he that naive to think he could speak to her and the issue would be resolved? Gisborne waited for a response from the Lady Marian, holding his breath as he did so.

"You hit her," Marian reminded her, "after admitting that you had left a child to die. Elizabeth holds you in high regard, Sir Guy."

Gisborne's face pulled up at hearing that. That was before Marian slapped him right back down again.

"She does not agree with what you do, but she thought that there was a chance you...well...I do not know what she hoped for, but she saw some goodness in you which you extinguished that night. You ruined her and now you need to try to set it right," Marian said, doubting Gisborne would actually be able to set anything right. She had a lack of faith in him to do the correct thing.

"I have bought her things which are above a servant's post-"

"-Bought?" Marian checked with him. "I doubt she wants gifts."

"Then what does she want?" Gisborne snarled. "I have apologised to her multiple times. I have done all that I can."

Marian shrugged her shoulders and pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders as she did so. "Perhaps she wants you to rectify what you did wrong?"

Gisborne's brow furrowed for a moment or two. "And how do I rectify a child's attempted death? I cannot take the motion back."

"No," Marian nodded in agreement. She didn't particularly want to get into this conversation with Sir Guy. She didn't really want to hold any conversation with him, never mind one about how to win back his maid, especially when Marian suspected that winning her back would do no good for anyone, most certainly not Elizabeth.

"Anyway," Marian shook her head, "I am certain that you shall come up with something."

Gisborne held in a snort as she walked away from him, leaving him to stand and contemplate what it was he should come up with.

...

Elizabeth bid goodnight to Marian as soon as she saw Gisborne's horse enter the stables through the open kitchen window. Marian had informed her how Gisborne had done his best to try and find out what it was Elizabeth had wanted. The maid had rolled her eyes, not entirely sure what she wanted, but she hoped she would find out one day.

Marian scurried away after receiving information about some kind of armour which the Sheriff had been designing. It was, apparently, impossible to break.

"Elizabeth," Gisborne's voice spoke as soon as he entered the kitchen, "has the Lady Marian visited you today?"

"She left moments ago," was all the response which Gisborne received as his maid pottered about the kitchen, wishing that Sarah had not left her early for her son had been taken ill. She tidied bowls away whilst Gisborne moved to stand behind her.

She kept still as she pretended not to notice his hand cup her hip. She could not deny that her pulse raced and her breathing faltered as his thumb roamed over the cotton dress she wore.

"I sent a letter this afternoon," Gisborne informed his maid and she turned around, pushing his hand from her. He reacted quicker, his own hands moving around her and grasping the worktop, trapping her against it.

"Oh?" Elizabeth wondered.

"To Annie," he commented and her eyes widened.

"And what did you say?" Elizabeth wondered from him. "Did you apologise for being a heartless bastard?"

Gisborne took a deep breath and controlled his anger for a moment. He wouldn't lash out at her; not again. He refused to harm her, knowing full well that it would ruin him further. He shook his head and pulled his hands free from his gloves. He dropped his leather coat to the side of him as Elizabeth felt his chest press against hers, his breath tickling her face.

"I apologised, yes," Gisborne nodded at her. "I also sent her some money. Seth...well...he will have a good life with everything that he needs. He will not know me, nor will I know him. But the boy shall not suffer."

Elizabeth had to admit that she was gobsmacked. Never before did she think that Gisborne would do something like that. She knew that he did not care for the boy, but he was taking some form of action which showed he was responsible. He may not be in his life, but he was helping. Elizabeth doubted Annie would want his help after all he had done. It would not shock her in the slightest.

Gisborne's lip curled up into a smirk at the sight of Elizabeth so quiet. Apparently miracles did happen.

"I will not take responsibility for the child," Gisborne's gruff voice continued. "You know that I cannot do that."

"You're doing the next best thing," she whispered, her throat dry and her voice gentle. "Why?"

Gisborne took a deep breath and moved a hand to curl around her neck, his forehead resting against hers. "Because it was the only thing I could," he told her. "I did it because I knew it would appease you."

"I wouldn't say it has fully appeased me," Elizabeth informed him. "I still need-"

"-Time," Gisborne finished for her. "I suspected as much."

"But you see, don't you?" Elizabeth wondered, doing her best to make him understand. She was a fool to try and help him, but she had to do it. She wanted him to do the right thing and stop being so callous all of the time. "You see how it was wrong to leave a child to die. You have to know, Guy."

Gisborne inhaled sharply and turned away from her. Did he lie to her? Did he tell her that he still thought nothing at the prospect of the child dying? Or did he tell her that he knew that he would never care enough for the baby's life?

"Even if you do not love your son," Elizabeth spoke hastily, "even if you feel nothing for him, you do understand that leaving a child to die is not right? If you forget your feelings and concentrate on what is right and wrong then it is obvious."

Gisborne allowed her words to sink in for a moment, wondering if she spoke the truth to him or not. He looked down to the ground for a moment and slowly nodded, gulping loudly as he did so. It was only then when Elizabeth could feel her lips move upwards for a moment.

"I suppose so," Gisborne told her.

She nodded once as Gisborne moved his other hand to hold her neck too, keeping her tight against him as she refused to resist.

"I am not the one who deserves an apology from you," Elizabeth told him. "I am still angry with you about that night, and yes, I know I have no reason to be angry at you. I am a maid and you are Lord of Locksley...I understand..."

"If you think I care for one moment about your ranking then you do not know me as I think you do," Gisborne told her once she had trailed off. He shook his head back and forth, knowing full well that he would never be able to present her in Nottingham, but he did not care if she was a servant. It mattered not anymore.

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "I just worry sometimes, but I only...you know that I care for you...despite everything I still do, but I know what you have done. I often wonder if there are two sides to you."

"And is that a bad thing?" Gisborne wondered back from her, slowly daring to lower his lips closer to hers as she nodded.

"I think so," she nodded, watching as his lips moved closer towards hers. She knew that she couldn't kiss him then and there. Not just yet. She pulled back and allowed his lips to rest against her cheek as she allowed her hands to rest on top of his on her hips, slowly pulling them from her.

"Please," Gisborne whispered, "I have not held you like this in so long, Elizabeth."

"I know," she responded back to him. Did he think that he was the only one who was suffering?

"Then at least allow me this one thing of you," he urged her and she remained hesitant. "Please."

She knew that if she spoke then she would possibly crack under the pitiful look of his gaze. She wanted to forget that night so badly. She wanted things to go back to the way they had been when he had told her of his nightmares and held her as though she was the only thing stopping them from happening. She knew it would take time for that to happen again.

She felt Gisborne lift her onto the counter, not caring that she knocked an apple onto the floor on the way. He stepped in between her legs, his hands holding her waist as his head remained against her chest and she ran her fingers through his dark locks, sighing loudly before she kissed the top of his head, knowing that there really was some form of sorrow inside of him.

...

A/N: You guys are amazing! Your reviews make me so happy! So thank you to cgluv, Guest, KatjaLillian, Shira1111, LittleDragonRider, contentiousprincess, ajdaisy and Mediatrix for reviewing the last chapter! Do let me know what you think so far!


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth wasn't sure how long she stood with Gisborne, her hand running through his hair as she held him tightly to her. She soon found herself falling to sleep, her cheek resting on top of his head as she closed her eyes and Gisborne wondered if he should move her. He gently edged his arms around her waist, carrying her upstairs and to her own bed.

He looked down at her for a moment, contemplating resting besides her. But he did not. He knew that she may not approve and all he seemed to care about at that moment in time was gaining her approval. He didn't particularly know why, he just knew that it was important to him for some godforsaken reason.

...

Elizabeth knew that she had overslept the following morning when she heard the sound of birds outside her closed window. She quickly moved from the bed and opened the shutters, looking to the sun which was high in the sky. She cursed herself lightly and changed her dress, tugging her hands through her hair before rushing down to the kitchen, the sight of Sarah's bewildered face entering her vision.

"Sir Guy said you were ill," Sarah informed Elizabeth. "He told me not to disturb you this morning."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled gently. "No, I am perfectly well, I assure you. I did not feel too well last night however."

Sarah nodded in understanding and Elizabeth wondered why Gisborne would allow her to sleep in. Was he still trying to gain her favour? She did not know, nor did she care. She had seen something inside of him last night which still caused her heart to beat with hope inside of it.

"Glad to hear it, sweetheart," Sarah responded. "Now, we have some carrots which need chopping for dinner tonight. Sir Guy tells me the Sheriff will be in Locksley this evening; obviously he will need to be entertained.

"Obviously," Elizabeth repeated. "I'll be back in a minute."

She moved out from the Manor and down the side towards the outhouse where the food tended to be stored in wooden barrels. Elizabeth kept her head low and a smile on her face as she felt her spirits rise. She opened the wooden door and looked inside, stumbling back after a moment, disbelief running through her veins as the sight in front of her.

"What..." Elizabeth trailed off, not too sure what she should say at the sight on the ground in front of her. She looked at the three boys tied together on the floor as they glanced up at her, peering at her through their wide orbs.

"Miss...miss...he's going to kill us..."

Elizabeth closed the door behind her, checking that no one was watching before she dropped to her knees on the floor, quickly untying the ropes from their wrists. "Who is?"

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," they said his name in unison. "We saw what he was doing in the forest."

Elizabeth shook her head, refusing to believe that Gisborne would do anything to harm three children, not after the conversation which they had held the previous evening with regards to his own son.

"What was he doing in the forest?" Elizabeth wondered from them, tugging at their ropes as forcefully as possible. But then she wondered if she should be helping them. What if Gisborne caught her? Would if he brought the Sheriff back? He would certainly have her killed.

Elizabeth didn't care; she just knew that she had to continue helping them.

"Testing armour," one boy responded. "He let his archers shoot at this man but he didn't die. The armour stopped them."

Elizabeth wondered if this could be the indestructible armour she had heard him whisper of.

"Right," she simply nodded in agreement with the boys. "Okay...so...I'll help you, boys."

"The chains though, miss," the boy spoke and Elizabeth finally noted the chain on the boy's feet. She groaned loudly before hearing voices behind her and moving towards the door. She jumped up to her feet quickly and looked around.

"Stay here," she said, realising it was stupid as soon as she had said it.

She moved up and rushed to a barrel, crouching down and hiding behind it as the wooden door opened. She kept her body tightly behind the door whilst the boys moved about on the hay, trying to shuffle themselves free of their chains.

"And these are the boys, are they, Gisborne?" the Sheriff's sinister voice spoke. "And did they see what you were doing in the forest?"

"They saw," Gisborne drawled. "I thought it would be best to set them to work in the mine. They'd be better down there."

"No," the Sheriff denied, "they would be better off dead."

Elizabeth gulped as she did her best to control her heavy breathing at the sound of the Sheriff's deep laughter.

"Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne," the Sheriff chuckled darkly. "You're growing soft in your age. Is it that maid of yours? Hm? Or your son? Has he changed your heart?"

Gisborne said nothing and Elizabeth remained thankful for that. She heard their voices retreat as the door shut again. She peered over the top of the barrel and looked to the closed door before moving from her hiding spot. She slowly dared to go back to the boys, pulling at the chains on the floor to no prevail.

"Are you Gisborne's serving wench?" one boy wondered from her.

"His maid," she contradicted. "Serving wench sounds rude."

"Why would you make him soft?"

Elizabeth didn't answer their questions and she wondered when little boys had become so inquisitive over everything. She finally managed to untie the ropes and then she looked for something to break through the chains. She knew that there had to be something to cut through them, or something to pick the lock.

"This is ridiculous," Elizabeth complained to herself, rushing through the barn before she finally found an axe on the ground. She picked it up at the same time she heard the creaking of wood enter her ears.

She held the wooden handle in her hands tightly, her bottom lip quivering as she did so. She looked to the door, the sight of Guy staring at her enough to cause her eyes to widen. She took a moment to step back as Gisborne slammed the door behind him, ignoring the boys before he stormed over to Elizabeth.

"Tell me you're not trying to do what I think you're trying to do," Gisborne snarled at her and she dropped the axe to the floor as Gisborne dragged her by the arm into the corner of the outhouse, his hands holding her shoulders as he pressed her against the wall.

She kept strong as Gisborne glowered at her.

"I only came out here for carrots and I find three boys tied together," Elizabeth snarled at Sir Guy. "What are you doing?"

"Why can you not stay out of trouble?" Gisborne responded.

"I wanted carrots," Elizabeth said through her gritted teeth. "If you wanted me not to stumble across your hostages then you should have hid them somewhere better, shouldn't you?"

Gisborne's lip pulled up for a second at her comment before he shook his head and took hold of her elbow. "You know nothing, Lizzie."

"And you want me to leave them here?" Lizzie checked with Gisborne. "And let the Sheriff kill them?"

"He won't," Gisborne said, looking down at the boys as he wandered past them, hauling Elizabeth along with him as he went. She watched them as Gisborne closed the door once more and she groaned for a moment as they stepped outside. She forced herself from his hands and shoved at his chest.

"But you want to send them down the mine?" Elizabeth snapped at him. "You know that means certain death too. How...just...do you learn-"

"-Shut up," Gisborne interrupted her. "I have no intention of doing anything with them."

She really did look puzzled then, her brow arched as she wondered what he meant by that. She took a second to watch him push his hand through his hair as he dared to place his hands on her cheeks, holding her forehead against his.

"I intend to wait for this entire issue to die down and then release them," he assured her. "Do you think I would kill anymore children? Do you-"

"-No," she interrupted, shaking her head back and forth. "I want to believe that you will do the right thing and I think you might."

"You have to get inside, Elizabeth," he urged her swiftly. "The Sheriff has gone about business in Locksley, but he will call me back soon enough."

"Is it about the armour?" Elizabeth wondered as Gisborne hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her back from the outhouse and towards the back door into the kitchen. He kept quiet for a couple of moments, watching as Elizabeth stood by the door, her voice low and his own eyes narrowed.

"What is the armour, Guy?" she wondered.

"Nothing which concerns you, Elizabeth," he promised her gently and she bit down on her bottom lip nervously before hearing a scream from inside the Manor. Her and Gisborne exchanged brief looks before they rushed inside, the sight of Sarah covering her hands over her mouth enough to make Elizabeth rest her hand on the woman's arm.

"What is it?" Lizzie worried.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said although her orbs were set on the hooded figure through the open door of the kitchen. A man stood by the staircase and Gisborne drew his sword quickly as the hooded man revealed his face.

"Hood," Gisborne said; his sword tightly held in his hand as he moved closer to the outlaw.

Elizabeth looked behind her and moved back through the door towards the outhouse, determined to free the boys. There was nothing that she could do to help Gisborne. His rage whenever he came close to the outlaw consumed him and she was in no place to try and fight either of them. Her loyalties were divided. It was only on her way there when she noted someone she recognised. The sight of Hood's loyal servant who had robbed the Manor with him that evening.

"Much?" she recalled his name and he nodded at her, knowing full well who she was. "What are you doing here?"

"Attempting to rescue children," Much replied. "Is Robin in the Manor?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "What does he want? Gisborne's spotted him."

"What?" Much snapped. "I have to help him...he...can't..."

"No," Elizabeth responded as she noted some other men slowly move to the outhouse. She had no idea who they were, but she assumed they were no one to worry about from the way Much did not question their sudden appearance.

"I will stop him," Elizabeth said, knowing how foolish it would be. "Get the boys and leave here."

She whirled around and ran back inside, pushing past Sarah as she berated herself for giving away Robin Hood. Elizabeth moved towards the sound of fighting, Gisborne's grunting entering her ears as she rushed up the stairs, her feet hitting the ground as fast as she could make them. She grunted to herself as she went, pushing open the door to the noise of fighting.

She entered her chamber to see Robin hanging from her four poster bed, his feet hitting Gisborne's chest and sending him flying over the bed, rolling on the floor besides it.

"No!" Elizabeth snapped as soon as she saw them.

Hood picked up a wooden box as soon as Elizabeth saw Guy stand up. She attempted to move towards him, the sight of him on the ground making her fear the worst. Robin stopped her, grabbing her by the elbow and hauling her back towards the door of her chamber.

"Get off of her!" Gisborne snarled as Hood dragged Elizabeth down the hallway.

"Consider your maid a surety," Robin yelled back to Gisborne as they moved around the landing, looking back as Gisborne moved from her room, his face one of anger.

"I'm afraid I can't let you keep these diamonds, Gisborne," Hood informed Sir Guy as Elizabeth struggled in the outlaw's hold, Gisborne's eyes moving to her as he wondered why she always got herself into trouble.

"And I'm afraid I can't let you take them," Sir Guy responded to Robin.

"Then it is a stalemate." Robin said, pressing Elizabeth roughly against a wooden post, his hand twisting her arm gently to keep her there. "Or should we do a trade; the diamonds for your maid? I hear she's the object of your affection these days."

Gisborne chuckled and took a step closer. He knew Hood would never hurt Elizabeth. He prided himself on being noble in these types of situations. He was no vicious killer, regardless of the facts.

"I'll have both and it will be a checkmate," Gisborne promised Hood, suddenly producing a small dagger from his pocket.

Elizabeth winced as Robin pushed her to the side and in front of Gisborne's path. He moved forwards, rushing into a spare room. Elizabeth felt Gisborne brusquely move her to the side and she groaned as she hit the wall and he moved into the spare room. She remained where she was, catching her breath before she saw Gisborne moved back into the Manor.

"Stay here," he demanded from her, rushing down the stairs whilst Elizabeth rolled her eyes, wondering what that had all been about. She disobeyed his order and rushed down the stairs only to find a guard blocking her way.

"Excuse me," she snapped at him.

"Sir Guy has demanded for me to keep you here until he returns." The guard informed her, although he didn't look particularly happy about it.

"Are you joking?" she wondered and he smirked at her.

She tried to push past to no prevail. It was then when she sulked on the step, her bottom lip jutting out as she waited for Gisborne to return with his information.

"Go," he grunted once he saw Elizabeth sat on the step.

She had her arms folded over her chest as the guard wandered off, clearly happy to be relieved of his duties. Gisborne sunk down on the step beneath her, his hand wrapping around her upper thigh as she swatted him from her.

"What happened to the children?" she demanded from him and he sighed.

"We still have one," he informed her. "We intend to ransom him for the diamonds. Hood will never allow a little child to die."

"And what if he does not agree?"

"Of course he will agree," Gisborne respond hastily to her. "Besides, it is not my intention to see anyone die tomorrow if I can help it."

Elizabeth ground her teeth together before continuing her questioning. "And this armour you are forging? Is it so special that children have to die because of it? And what are these Black Diamonds?"

Gisborne sighed and dared to move his hand back to her thigh, soothingly stroking the material there before he pushed himself to sit on the step next to her, his hand still caressing her as she gulped and felt her blood warm. She pushed any thought aside of him avoiding her questions.

"It is dangerous, Elizabeth. The Sheriff is the one who would willingly kill. The Black Diamonds are valuables...that is all...the Sheriff wants them."

"And you just do the Sheriff's bidding?" Elizabeth checked with her and she rolled her eyes as he moved his other hand to turn her cheek to look at him once more. She said nothing for a moment as Gisborne watched her for a moment, his eyes scrutinising her.

"I told you that no child would die, Elizabeth," Gisborne said, his voice tinged with a hint of annoyance. "Can you believe me?"

She gulped then, knowing full well what he was asking of her. He wanted her to stop questioning him. And she wanted that too, she just knew it would take some time for her to fully believe him again.

"I want to believe you," Elizabeth said and she noted a look of hurt on his face. "And...I will...on the matter..."

Gisborne's face stopped looking so sorrowful once she had spoken those words. She nodded gently at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just don't let me...well...it isn't about me," Elizabeth shook her head at him, trying to stand up but she was blocked by Gisborne's arm across her waist.

"Is it not?"

"No," Elizabeth said. "It is for you."

Gisborne's brow furrowed and he wondered what she was talking about. He shook his head back and forth before gently moving her to sit on his lap, his arms around her waist as she rested hers on his shoulders, doing her best not to think about the past.

Gisborne said nothing as he kept her tightly against his body and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before she felt his hands running up and down her back. She often wondered what he was thinking, but she didn't bother to find out at that moment in time. She was willing to have some faith in him. She just hoped it wasn't misplaced.

...

A/N: So I am now back into uni life which means longer times between updates, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all my usual reviewers and I hope you stay with me till the end of this story! I'm also not following the series, but doing random episodes whenever


	23. Chapter 23

Slowly was the way by which Gisborne intended to worm himself back into Elizabeth's life. He made sure he sat at his desk by the side of the fireplace, writing letters slowly to Annie with the money he sent for Seth. He knew she was watching him to make sure he wasn't lying. He considered it rude that she would disbelieve him, but she never did have any reason to trust him.

He'd lied to her a more times than he cared to think about, but he was doing his best to tell her the truth. He kept small details from her. He hadn't deemed it necessary to tell her of the Black Knights or the plan which the Sheriff slowly wanted to put into place.

King Richard's death was always going to be a certainty, regardless of what happened. Elizabeth would contest it, Gisborne knew that. She had always been on Robin Hood's side, favouring his beliefs in comparison to the Sheriff's. There was nothing that Guy could do about that.

He did what he could to keep her locked away in Locksley Manor, hidden from the outside world.

"I shall post this letter tomorrow morning," Guy informed Lizzie as she prodded the fire quickly. She knelt on the ground whilst Gisborne looked down to her and she nodded in agreement with him.

"Do you want me to send it?" Elizabeth wondered if he had any intention of completing such a mundane task himself. But she really wanted him to send it. She just wanted to be certain he wasn't lying to her.

She knew that she had to have faith in him to do this.

"I will do it in the morning, you need not trouble yourself," he promised her and she nodded slowly before Gisborne looked down at her and she finally moved her gaze to meet his. "Besides, it would be for the best if you remained out of the way tomorrow."

She almost looked hurt, but she had gotten used to Gisborne's rude manners. It was difficult not to be used to them when he pushed a matter.

"Why? Is it to do with the exchange which takes place tomorrow?" she remembered the boy Gisborne had dumped in the outhouse for the night. He had ignored the fact that she had taken him blankets and food, pretending not to have seen her generosity. It was for the best.

"You know it is, Lizzie," Gisborne said, his voice dangerous and low as his maid nonchalantly shrugged.

"Do you expect something to go horribly wrong?" she wondered from Guy. "I thought you said that it would all go smoothly. Hood is not one to put an innocent child at risk for diamonds."

"No," Gisborne numbly agreed and took a moment to push his chair from the desk and stand up, offering Elizabeth his hand. She took it and allowed him to haul her to her feet. She stood in front of him and patted his chest once, contently moving away from him after a moment.

"I should retire," Elizabeth spoke. "It has been a long day."

"Yes," Gisborne agreed, "and a longer one tomorrow, I do not doubt."

"No doubt," Elizabeth repeated.

"And where shall you lie tonight?" Gisborne dared to ask and she sighed, doing her best to keep quiet as the noise escaped her and she shook her head at him. She would not hold him during the nightmares that night. She couldn't do it just yet.

"I need a bed to myself," Elizabeth replied.

Gisborne shook his head, watching her wander off up the stairs. He soon followed her to his own bed, longing the time when she was back in his arms.

...

Gisborne had left early that morning, telling Elizabeth that she was not to leave the Manor and wander into Locksley village. She disobeyed him of course, her hood covering her face as she wandered through the crowds of villagers, the sight of the Sheriff holding a boy who was tied up enough to make her wonder where Robin Hood was.

Marian was stood to the side, but it didn't take her long to notice the young woman hiding in the crowd. She moved forwards, keeping her eyes to the side as Elizabeth lowered the hood from her face, squinting into the sunlight for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" Marian wondered, her eyes not once settling on Elizabeth.

"Guy told me to stay away."

Marian scoffed. "And so naturally you came."

"The boy was in the outhouse last night. Guy mentioned something about a trade," Elizabeth replied. "Hood stole some diamonds and he is to return them in exchange for the child."

"Yes," Marian mumbled her agreement. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"He will do," Elizabeth was the one to speak.

She watched the events slowly unfold from the moment the Sheriff demanded Hood to show his face. The outlaw did so, fully intent on handing over the diamonds. Elizabeth watched Marian intervene, demanding the attention of the Sheriff as she told him that an outlaw could not be trusted. Elizabeth remained firmly out of the action, knowing that she could do nothing to help as Hood's outlaws held bows and arrows aimed at the Sheriff's men.

It wasn't until Hood had handed over the diamonds did Elizabeth hear the opening of wooden doors. Everyone's eyes turned to a barn as people flocked to hide behind the platform the Sheriff sat on.

"Gisborne!" the Sheriff yelled for him and Elizabeth saw a man fully clad in armour, a sword gripped tightly in his hand. She placed her hand over her mouth as she saw Gisborne's unbreakable armour take a beating to from Robin Hood. It wasn't until she saw Robin on the floor did she contemplate movement, only to hear Hood yell no to his fellow outlaws.

She watched with bated breath as the pair of them fought against each other, Guy finally moving his helmet from his head and a snarl escaped from within him.

"Locksley will always be mine," he snapped and Robin smirked.

He took hold of a bucket near a bale of hay and threw the contents over Gisborne who chuckled back.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Elizabeth had to admit that she was confused for a couple of moments before she saw Robin hold a bow and arrow which was burning with flames from the fire he had stood besides. It was only then when the arrow shot straight at Gisborne and set his armour alight.

Elizabeth moved then, taking one step forwards before Marian stood in front of her, holding her back by the cuff of her sleeve. Gisborne jumped into the water, Hood quickly following him as the maid did her best to slip from Marian's hold on her.

"Do nothing," Marian drawled lowly to Elizabeth and the girl shook her head back and forth, wondering if it was possible for her to do nothing whilst Gisborne was held under the water by Hood. "He will not kill him."

Elizabeth's orbs widened as Hood dunked Guy under the water once more. "Really?"

"I'll do you a trade, Sheriff!" Robin yelled. "The Black Diamonds for Gisborne."

Elizabeth slipped from Marian's hold as soon as she heard him yell out.

"My Lord! Please!"

Marian cursed gently as the girl rushed forwards, loitering behind the Sheriff as he moved towards the trough of water, a smirk on his face as he went.

"You seem to have overestimated Gisborne's importance to me," the Sheriff chuckled lightly and Elizabeth slowly shook her head, pushing past the Sheriff and towards the edge of the wooden barrel.

The Sheriff chuckled as Hood watched Elizabeth try to fight his grip, urging him to release Guy. He looked at her for a moment as her fight remained weak and feeble, her hands trying to free Sir Guy from Hood.

"Even you won't let him die," Robin said, his tone confident.

The Sheriff shook his head whilst watching Elizabeth try to free Sir Guy of Gisborne, doing her best to push Robin away to no prevail.

"I would," the Sheriff said. "I'm not his doting maid. He doesn't keep me company at night."

"He is your right hand man," Elizabeth snapped, failing to care what scene she was causing as she stood up straight and turned to look at the Sheriff. "Sir Guy is loyal to you. He does not deserve to die. He is worth a lot more than a sack of rocks."

Elizabeth noted the man who stood next to the Sheriff and she assumed he was the one who made the rocks. It was only when Marian stepped behind him; a dagger pressed against his side did the Sheriff move hastily, grabbing hold of the sack from the man's hands.

"You're both helping Hood," the Sheriff observed from them and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I am pleading for Sir Guy's life."

"And if you do not let him go free then I will kill this man. The rocks really are no use without him, are they?"

The Sheriff seemed to consider for a moment before the man pleaded for his life and Elizabeth turned back to Robin, looking at him with pleading in her gaze. She moved quickly then, climbing into the tub herself, her skirts drenched as she did so. She swiftly pushed Robin out of the way with all of her might as the Sheriff threw the rocks towards the trough, Marian's threat to kill their maker seemingly enough to stop Robin.

"Guy...Guy..." Elizabeth knelt in the water, now entirely soaked from feet to waist as she hauled Gisborne to sit up. He coughed and spluttered water as Elizabeth patted his back, trying to help him breathe better.

"Come on, Guy," Elizabeth urged him and he doubled over, still loudly coughing as his chest pressed against hers and his chin on her shoulder. "It's fine...I have you..."

She took a swift glance over her shoulder, looking into Robin's eyes and she wondered if he would have actually killed Gisborne. She saw no remorse in his eyes, nor did he seem to care.

"You...you tried to save me..." Gisborne informed her as she stood up, shivering from the cold water as her dress clung to her body and the tips of her hair were wet. Gisborne stood on his feet and climbed from the water, picking Elizabeth up by her waist and dropping her to the waist.

He stood still and looked down at her, parts of armour still clinging to his body and she nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded at him. "I...it was Marian who did it...I...she threatened the Sheriff..."

"You fought Hood," he responded and she nodded and gulped, a laugh of disbelief eliciting from her lips.

"Like a fool," Elizabeth mumbled. "We should go...it's cold..."

"Mm," Gisborne weakly agreed and took hold of her arm gently, leading her towards the Manor and through the village. Elizabeth could feel people's stares on them and she wondered if she had done the right thing. Had she been right to publically demand Gisborne's life to be saved? People detested Gisborne and she had begged for his life.

But she failed to care. She knew what she had done and she would live with it.

They finally entered the Manor and Sarah rushed towards the pair of them. "I heard what happened...both of you...the rumours are spreading already..."

"What rumours?" Elizabeth wondered.

"It isn't difficult to guess them," Gisborne promised her. "You can go home for the day, Sarah."

"Yes, Sir Guy," Sarah quickly said and looked at Elizabeth with caution. She knew that she had to she had to be careful from now on. Being in league with Guy of Gisborne would only keep her safe in the Manor. Outside of the Manor was a different story.

"Come on," Gisborne bluntly spoke, taking Elizabeth's hand before leading her up the stairs. He stepped into her room and pulled the armour from his body before handing Elizabeth a blanket from the bottom of her bed. She wrapped it around her body, running it up and down her arms to try to keep her warm.

"The diamonds...they were used to make the armour, weren't they?" Elizabeth checked with Gisborne. "That's why they are so important."

Gisborne watched Elizabeth perch on the edge of her bed, still shaking as he began to tug on his leather shirt.

"Yes." He admitted.

"And the Sheriff was willing to let you die for them," Elizabeth reminded him and Guy sat down besides her. "He did not value your life all that much...he was willing to see you dead..."

"So it would seem," Gisborne muttered to her, his arm brushing against hers. She shook her head back and forth, wondering if he would ever understand.

He meant nothing to the Sheriff.

He was better than the Sheriff. He just needed to see it.

...

A/N: So after a day of lectures I thought I would write another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. We're slowly getting back on track with their relationship. I do hope you'll review and thanks for your support throughout the story!


	24. Chapter 24

"You're still shivering," Gisborne observed an hour after the incident had occurred. He slowly sat down next to Elizabeth on her bed again after having changed into fresh clothes. She had changed gowns, a red one now covering her body as she pulled at the ends of her hair.

"I don't know why."

She knew exactly why. She was worried about what she had done in public and what Robin Hood would have done had Marian and she not interrupted. Would he really have killed him? She wanted to hope not, but the look on his face was not one of a man who had been pretending. She suspected she would have to ask him when she saw him again.

Because she would see him again, she knew that much. He would come and ask her if she had discovered anything about Gisborne. The question was if she could keep on spying on him.

"I know what happened today may have caused you to worry about what people will think of you."

Elizabeth shook her head, slowly pulling her hair over her shoulder. She would lie if she said that people's opinions did not concern her. She suspected deep down that most people did worry about things like that. But when she considered it whilst she watched Gisborne stare at her, she came to realise that making sure he was safe was all that she cared about; regardless of what he had done before.

"No," Elizabeth responded as he slowly turned his body to the side, allowing his hand to wander over her hair, tucking it over one shoulder as she spoke. "What people think is of no concern to me."

"Do you truly mean that?" Gisborne asked her.

"If I had to do it again then I would," she promised him. "I was worried, Guy. I didn't know whether the Sheriff would have saved you. I didn't know whether Robin would have killed you and if anything had happened...well...the guilt would have killed me."

"Irrelevant to what I have done in the past?" Gisborne responded and Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"Irrelevant," she repeated the word. "But you have to see how little you mean to the Sheriff yet he continues to use you like a pawn. He uses you for his own bidding, but he fails to care when your life is in danger."

"Elizabeth," Gisborne moaned her name as she took hold of his hand.

"Don't you see?" she wondered from him. "Do you not see how he treats you? You spend your days killing for him and then your nights suffering with regret."

Gisborne couldn't help but think how right she was. Was she always so infuriatingly accurate about everything? He didn't know, but he was growing to think that she really was, and it was something which he could not berate her for. He was finding himself unable to berate her for anything regardless of her position in comparison to his.

"And if I were to leave the Sheriff; what do you think would happen?" Gisborne asked her. "I would lose Locksley. He would have me hung. It is not even a notion I am willing to consider, Elizabeth."

"And if you ran?" she wondered back. "If you crossed the seas and landed in France. He cannot find you everywhere you go, Guy."

"No," Gisborne shook his head. "I will be the one to determine my future. I intend to stay here and keep what I have. I have power here, Elizabeth."

She shook her head and dropped his hand, knowing that there would be no changing his mind once he had made a decision. They were both as stubborn as each other; a trait which they never failed to recognise. If he remained where he was then Elizabeth would continue to keep her eye on Sir Guy.

"And is that your decision?"

"Yes," Guy nodded an agreement with her. "Accept it and we can move on from this entire day. I would like nothing better than that."

And she complied with him; knowing that there would be another day to pursue her matter. Perhaps he would listen to her the next time if it wasn't too late.

...

"Did you intend to kill him?"

Robin rolled his eyes once he saw the maid in Nottingham. She was wandering the market on a Thursday morning after escaping Gisborne's watchful gaze. She held a basket to her and did her best to remember what Sarah had demanded she bring back.

"Did you summon me here to talk about Gisborne?" Robin wondered from her and she looked up at him after placing some carrots into her wicker basket. Robin's hood covered his face from view as people pushed and shoved past them, determined to purchase their items before anyone else.

"I want to know."

"And why do you care?" Robin wondered. "I thought the rumours might have been false. I had hoped you would see sense after finding out what he had intended to do to his son."

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, eyeing him before she took hold of his arm and dragged him down a small gap between two wooden houses. His gaze challenged hers as she did her best to raise herself to his height, looking at him with a glower.

"I know what he did," Elizabeth snarled, "and I now know he is trying to set it right. What I want to know is what you intended to do to him."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "I had no intention to kill him, and even if I did, I doubt the Sheriff would have really cared. You seem to be the only one with compassion towards Gisborne for some unknown reason."

"He is not the monster you believe him to be," Elizabeth hissed at Robin. "You will do well to remember that."

"And you will do well to remember how he was willing to let his own son die. He's killed countless numbers of men," Robin recalled and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I know that," she mumbled back. "That does not mean he is a simple man. There is more to him than anyone knows."

"Good God," Robin whispered. "You really are falling for him, aren't you? Does this compromise your position?"

"No," Elizabeth said, not sure if she was telling the truth or not. "I will tell you what I can, but Gisborne...he does what the Sheriff says."

"And does the make you feel better at night?" Robin wondered back, a small smirk on his face as he did so. "You think you're not spying on Gisborne, but on the Sheriff."

"Effectively I am," Elizabeth hissed, tiring of the conversation which she was holding with Robin. She would never admit how she felt to him. It was none of his concern whatsoever. "It doesn't matter anyway. You get your information and save people, don't you?"

"And do you still feel good for doing it?" Robin wondered back.

"I know that I am doing the right thing by helping people," Elizabeth responded. "Guy will see that one day."

"Do you intend for him to find out what you're doing?"

"Not if I can help it," she shrugged. "You should go now. I need to get back to the Manor before Guy."

"On first name terms with him, are you?" Robin wondered how far he could now trust the girl. He hoped he still could believe in her. He didn't know, but he would always have his doubts when he heard her speak of Gisborne.

"Don't test me," Elizabeth suddenly snapped, her hand gripping the front of Robin's tunic as she did so. She glowered darkly at him, tiring of his always doubting her when he had no reason to. "I said I would help and that is what I shall do. What happens between me and Gisborne is nothing to do with you."

She released him and adjusted the basket which hung on her arm before leaving him down the alley, turning her attention back to the market as she took a deep sigh, wondering if she really had just threatened Robin Hood.

...

"My mother taught me how to sew," Elizabeth informed Guy as she sat on the floor near his chair. She had one arm over his lap, holding the material which she was sewing whilst Gisborne leant back, his finger twirling a strand of her hair around it. "She said it would always come in handy."

"Have you heard from your mother recently?" Gisborne wondered back and Elizabeth shrugged.

"She writes to me and pleads with me to come to her," Elizabeth said. "She said that her parents want to meet me."

"And what do you continue to tell her?"

"I tell her that I shall visit one day," Elizabeth nodded, knowing full well that there was still business in Nottingham for her to conduct. She assumed the business would be for the considerable future too. "I am in no rush to leave Locksley."

Gisborne's lip pulled up into his trademark smirk. "I am glad to hear it."

"I assumed you would be," Elizabeth replied gently, turning her head over her shoulder to grin up at him. He moved his hand to brush across her cheek for a few moments as she closed her eyes at his cold hands.

"Things can only get better from now on," Gisborne promised her. "I will still do what I can to earn your forgiveness."

Elizabeth shook her head and slowly stood up, Gisborne's arm wrapping around her waist to pull her to sit in his lap. She fell down, dropping the sewing to the floor as Gisborne moved his free hand down her side.

"It is not about forgiveness anymore, Guy," she whispered. "It is about the right thing which we are slowly come to agree on."

"Are we?" Gisborne wondered, seemingly more interested in pressing his lips to her neck.

"The incident over the diamonds was the right thing...you dealt with it rather well," Elizabeth said and he chuckled, his mouth making a trail up her neck. "Are you listening to me?" she wondered as his hand slowly moved over her stomach and he turned her to straddle his lap, her dress rising up her thighs.

"Guy," she complained to him and he smirked.

"I am tired of arguing with you," he whispered as she played with the ends of his hair. "I want things to be how they were, Elizabeth. Nothing outside of this Manor matters to me when you are here."

She felt the urged to well up, her eyes threatening to prickle with tears as she heard him and he ran his hands up and down her upper thighs.

"That may be so for you," Elizabeth whispered. "But..." she trailed off, wondering if she should even bother to continue the conversation. She knew that he probably wouldn't listen to her. He tended to value his own opinion over everyone else's. Elizabeth shook her head. He knew what she wanted from him. How many times did she have to spell it out?

But she would work slowly on him. She was determined to make him see that he could change. She had faith in him. It was something which a lot of people didn't see in him, but it was something which she needed him to know. He would slowly come to learn she suspected.

"Hmm?" Gisborne wondered back, his nose inhaling her neck as she rested her forehead on his shoulder and shook her head back and forth.

"Nothing," she whispered.

He slowly pulled back and moved his forehead to rest against hers, his lips descending slowly before he rested them against hers, hoping that he would never have to suffer her wrath again. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it again.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, and I am so sorry about the long wait for the update, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Do let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

"There's a spy."

Elizabeth startled as soon as she saw Marian sneak up on her in the garden. She had been hanging more washing out to dry when Lady Marian had decided to call on her. Lizzie took a moment to drop her hands to her hips as she moved to stand in front of Marian.

"What?" Lizzie wondered from her.

"Robin thinks there is a spy in his ranks," Marian whispered, looking around.

She knew that there were ears all around, even when Gisborne wasn't at the Manor. She could never be too careful.

Marian grimaced. "He says that Gisborne is always in front of him. He's positive that there is someone working with Gisborne and the Sheriff."

Elizabeth shook her head, knowing what this would entail. She would have to follow Gisborne to find this spy. A spy wasn't someone who he would meet in public. He wouldn't bring him to the Manor for prying eyes to see. No, Gisborne would keep his affairs private. Elizabeth was sure about that.

"And you want me to find the spy?" Elizabeth hissed as soon as she saw the look on Marian's face. "He hasn't brought anyone to the Manor. Is Hood sure he has a spy?"

"Positive," Marian nodded. "I am doing my best to find out who it could be, but I can make no promises."

"Nor can I," Elizabeth groaned. She had to admit that she grew tired of constantly spying on Guy. She had found no new information in the past few weeks, keeping herself hidden inside the Manor and doing the jobs required of her.

She had listened to Guy's triumphs and complaints, but she didn't take too much information in which she thought could be useful. Nothing had happened which he had told her of and she had not been at liberty to discuss anything with Marian.

"So we can agree on this?" Marian checked.

Lizzie arched her brow. "Have we disagreed on anything before?"

"Not a lot," Marian replied, eyeing Elizabeth with caution before she finally cracked and hit her hand against her hip. "Robin told me how you threatened him. He said that you were growing closer to Gisborne. I just don't want to see you get hurt by him."

"He won't hurt me," Elizabeth confidently said. "I have faith in him where people don't. He can change."

"Everyone can change," Marian agreed, "I just don't think he will choose to."

Elizabeth said nothing. She had grown used to people speaking against Gisborne that it failed to bother her anymore. So long as he did not hear then she was happy about that.

"No one knows," Elizabeth replied. "I should go. I need to help Sarah in the kitchen."

She began to walk back towards the door, her hands laced in front of her. She kept her hands together, her palms sweating as she did so.

...

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth wondered from Gisborne that night as he shrugged into his coat and looked over to Elizabeth as she leant against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

She had one elbow resting on the wooden handrail, her hand holding her head as she jutted a hip out and looked at him with wonder. Was he going to meet his spy? He rarely went out at night unless he had to. He spent most of his days in Nottingham and then his nights with Elizabeth as she read.

"I have business at Nottingham," Gisborne told her.

"In the Castle?" Lizzie wondered from him as he moved over to her, his chin tilted back as he groaned. He dropped his hands to hold her hips, drawing them against his as she moved her arms to dangle around his neck.

"No," he shook his head. "There are some guards who I have to see in the town."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, slightly shocked with his answer. Now she was convinced that there was something wrong. She didn't want to think anything, but his reluctance to reply to her gave her cause for concern.

Perhaps there was some spy? Perhaps there was someone against Hood?

"I should be back before late," Gisborne promised her. "I will come and find you when I return."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, kissing him swiftly on the lips before pulling back, refusing to let him take their actions further.

She wandered back into the kitchen, listening out for him as he left. It was only then when she took a deep breath and rushed to the stables, grabbing her cloak on the way. She found her horse and climbed onto it. She didn't care that there was no saddle as she straddled the creature. She forgot the etiquette of side saddle as she left the stable doors open.

She knew that Gisborne would be further in front of her as his horse had been tied to a post straight outside of the Manor. She could vaguely make out his shape in the darkness, but she was well aware that she had to keep a safe distance.

Her heart was in her mouth for the entirety of the journey as they passed through the town wall. She slid down from her horse as soon as she wandered through the town and saw Guy enter a tavern. It was only as soon as he had disappeared into the room did she notice that it was her parent's former tavern.

Someone had taken over it. She winced inwardly and gulped loudly.

She tied her horse down the alley at the side, running her hand down the creature's mane before she dared to move into the tavern, her hood covering her face as she went.

She walked through the men who were too drunk to take note of her. Her parents had always kept a private room off the bar, but no one went into it. They used it to store deliveries which they received, but it was used for nothing else. Elizabeth looked for any sign of Gisborne's black locks, but she could see nothing.

Slowly, she moved over to the door and pressed her ear against the wood, trying to listen in.

"Can I help you, dear?"

Elizabeth startled and turned her head over her shoulder to see a blonde woman with a hand on her hip, her eyes narrowed as she glowered at Elizabeth.

"No," Elizabeth responded. "I just...well..."

"So why are you loitering near that door?" the tavern girl wondered from her, knowing that there was something odd going on. "Are you trying to spy?"

"Is there anything to spy on?" Elizabeth responded, doing her best to keep her face hidden from the woman. The woman looked at her with distain before she moved away and left Elizabeth alone. Lizzie slowly moved over to a table and took a seat, waiting to see if Gisborne left the room with anyone.

She sat by the fire, her hand holding her chin as the darkness shrouded her. She looked around for a while until he finally emerged. Keeping one hand on her hood and the other in her lap, she only peered over at Gisborne through her lashes.

It was only then when she saw him speaking with the blonde tavern woman. Elizabeth wanted to continue looking at the pair of them, only to find herself distracted by the hooded man who left behind Gisborne, rushing to the doorway and making his escape. Lizzie tried to catch a good glance at him, but he was keeping his face firmly hidden, stopping her from finding out who he was.

Lizzie was about to move and follow him. She stood up only to find a tall body blocking her way. She bumped against the leather clad man and she knew that she had to think up a good lie this time. She gulped and looked up to Gisborne, her face emotionless as he looked back at her with the same wonder.

"Elizabeth," he whispered her name. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I..."

Guy kept silent, sinking down in the seat which was next to her vacant one. He folded his arms over his chest before he motioned to the chair which she had been sat in. He watched her as she delicately rested her hands on her lap and looked down at them.

"Speak," he urged her, leaning forwards and resting his hand on her thigh, his grip tight as he did so.

"I followed you," Elizabeth admitted to him. "I...I was worried..."

"And why were you worried?" Gisborne wondered.

Elizabeth inwardly cursed as she did her best to think of a good excuse. She knew she was running out of time. He would catch her out eventually, but she couldn't let that happen.

"I was worried," Elizabeth admitted to him quickly. "Ever since I saw the Sheriff...ever since Hood tried to kill you...I knew that there was no one who...who would care for you. I want to be there for you, Guy."

Gisborne's upper lip curled and he wondered if he could believe what she was saying. She needed to make her story more believable if he was to stop questioning her. She slowly leaned forwards, her own hands moving to his chest. She doubted anyone would pay them any attention as alcohol remained in full flow.

"I worry constantly," she said. "When I see you go wandering off in the middle of the night...only to say that you are meeting with some men...well...I worry what could happen if those men turn against you like Hood has done."

"Hood has just a band of outlaws," Gisborne reminded her.

She shook her head and ran her hands up to his cheeks, bringing her chair closer to his. "And the Sheriff would have let him kill you. You do not have the Sheriff and his protection. You may be an excellent swordsman, but...well..."

Elizabeth allowed him to make his own mind up on the matter. "And then I saw the tavern. I had no idea you were in here," she lied. "I just came in..."

Gisborne inwardly inhaled and shook his head. "It was your parent's tavern," he recalled. How could he have forgotten?

Elizabeth openly allowed her eyes to water as she nodded weakly in agreement with him. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, slowly standing up and looking down at Robin. She didn't know how much more she could handle. How much more spying could she go through to no prevail?

"I've lost them and sitting here reminds me of them," Elizabeth spoke clearly. "I cannot lose anyone else."

Her eyes bore down into his and Gisborne couldn't help but fall for her story. He stood up and took hold of her hand, holding it tightly in his own before he kissed the back of her hand tenderly. She smiled up at him, grateful that he had not caught her.

"I cannot lose you," she added on and Gisborne looked shocked at her words.

He smirked and nodded.

"I will not lose you," Gisborne promised her weakly. "But you are not to follow me anymore. I can handle myself, Elizabeth. I do not need you to fight my battles."

Elizabeth was hasty to agree, kissing him on the cheek before she allowed him to lead her from the tavern. It was only once she was outside did she see the hooded figure who had been with Gisborne as he spoke with another man. She took in his face as he looked at Gisborne and then to her.

She did not know his name, but she could remember his boyish grin and the gleam in his eyes as he thought her to be nothing but Gisborne's latest conquest.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! Sorry that the updates aren't coming as fast but I hope you'll stick with me


	26. Chapter 26

It was Sunday afternoon when Sir Guy of Gisborne felt betrayal. It was Sunday afternoon when he came back to see the only woman he trusted turn against him.

And it broke him.

...

Sir Guy rode back into Locksley village after spending the morning in the Castle. He suspected Elizabeth may have been to church that morning with Sarah and her family. That was where she tended to go when he was inside Nottingham's walls. Gisborne didn't know if she was particularly religious, or if she went in the hope that she could find God's faith.

He did not question her, knowing that it was easier that way. He climbed down from his horse and handed it to Bill the stable master. Pulling his gloves from his fingers, he entered the Manor through the back door and into the kitchen. He was shocked to find that Elizabeth wasn't in the kitchen. That was where she usually spent her time, trying to perfect Sarah's recipes.

"I told you what I saw."

Gisborne could hear her voice through the wooden door. He wondered who she was speaking to as he dared to stand by the door, listening with intent before he heard _his _voice. Gisborne struggled to believe what he was hearing. He struggled to believe that she was speaking with him in such a calm manner.

"And you are certain?" the man responded and Gisborne clenched his hands by his sides.

Hood. Hood was in his Manor with his maid.

"Positively," Elizabeth replied. "I didn't see that much, but I saw what I could."

"Allan...working with Gisborne," Robin drawled out and shook his head back and forth.

So there had been a reason why she was in the tavern. She had been spying on him. How long had it been going on? How long had she been betraying him? How often had she dared to tell his secrets to Robin Hood? And he had allowed her so much. He had spent his evenings holding her to him, cradling her against his side.

And now he listened to her whispering with Robin Hood.

"I have done what I can," Elizabeth replied. "You need to leave before Guy returns."

"I'll go," Robin responded.

Guy was about to move out from the shadows, but he didn't. He could have gone after Robin Hood, but Hood wasn't the one who he wanted. He wasn't the one who had betrayed him in such a manner. He stood where he was, closing his eyes as his back pressed against the wall and a deep sigh escaped him.

He heard footsteps move closer to the kitchen before the door swung open and Elizabeth walked in, humming to herself as she failed to note Guy hidden behind the door in the shadows. She reached for the flour on the table before she heard his cough.

Elizabeth whirled around on the spot, her fingers grabbing the skirt to her gown so she didn't trip up. She inhaled sharply as soon as she saw Gisborne and the pair of them exchanged a look of understanding. She couldn't escape now. All she could do was try to plead her way out of her mess, and even then she had a lack of faith in doing that.

"Guy," Elizabeth whispered his name and he slowly moved closer to her, doing his best to keep his temper under control for a few moments. "Guy...you need to listen to me..."

"Listen to you?" Gisborne responded back to her, running his hand down her cheek as his other hand grabbed the back of her neck roughly. She winced and felt her body press against his as she did her best to resist the urge to squirm from his hold.

"I heard everything, Elizabeth," he hissed into her ear, his hands now shaking as he held her face. "I heard everything that you said to Hood in there. I heard how you discovered my spy."

Elizabeth gulped as Gisborne slowly backed her against the wall, keeping her trapped there and she shook her head, trying to find words to escape her mouth. She needed to say something. She had to say something to him to make him understand.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I...I..."

"Explain!" Gisborne yelled at her and she shook before feeling her eyes well with tears as he shook her shoulders and his breath hit her cheek. "Come on, Elizabeth!"

"Yes!" she yelled back at him. "I've been working for Robin."

Gisborne released her and turned his back on her, pacing towards the table as he pushed his hands through his hair. Elizabeth wrapped her quivering arms around her waist, a feeling of nausea passing through her.

"But I never meant to hurt you," Elizabeth promised him quickly as he kept his back turned to her and she tried to think of things to say. "I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do. Innocent people are dying every day and it is because of the Sheriff. He is the one who orders you to do everything. And I did feel guilty, Guy. I felt guilty for betraying...for sneaking around...but...it was the right thing to do, Guy...it hurt me...more than I thought..."

"It hurt you?" Gisborne snapped at her, turning his head over his shoulder to look back at her. "And did you tell him how you slept in my bed at night? Did you tell him that?"

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I told him only things which could help innocent people. I never told him about you...how I felt about you..."

"How do you feel?" Gisborne wondered back.

"You know how I feel," Elizabeth replied, tears now streaming down her cheeks as Gisborne slowly walked over to her. "I care about you, Guy."

Gisborne chuckled darkly and shook his head at her, refusing to believe anything she said. How could he?

"Hood came to me when I had just seen my father executed," Elizabeth told Guy. "I hated you back then. I detested both you and the Sheriff and I would do anything I could to stop anyone else from hurting like I had done. I wanted to do anything I could to stop innocent people from dying and if that mean selling the secrets which the Sheriff told you then I did it."

Gisborne was still in a state of utter disbelief as Elizabeth did her best to persuade him she was right. But Guy would never believe her. He could see nothing but anger and betrayal when he looked into her doe wide orbs.

"You have to know that I never wanted to hurt you," Elizabeth whispered to him softly. "I wanted you to see the right thing. I wanted you to do the right thing. I tried to talk with you, Guy. I wanted you to see that there was more to you than the Sheriff's orders."

Elizabeth took a moment to watch as Guy shook his head. All she had was words and actions. That was all she could do to convince him of her honesty. It was all she wanted.

"Guy," she whispered and moved over to him, her hands running up and down his shoulders softly as she silently urged him to look her in the eye. "You need to believe that everything I did was not to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I never did...you need to see...believe me...please..."

Gisborne looked down at her and took her wrists into his hands, pushing her from him as a sinister smirk took hold of his features. "You're a good liar, Elizabeth."

"No-"

"-You expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Gisborne snapped at her. "Do you think I believe anything you say?"

"You have to," Elizabeth urged him. "You have to believe that I did this for the good of Nottingham and not to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"So every time Hood has been one step ahead of us is because of you?" Gisborne checked and Elizabeth kept quiet, knowing full well that she couldn't lie to him anymore. The time for lies had ended. There was no other chance to lie to him.

"I spent days protecting you," Gisborne snarled at her, pushing everything from the table in one clean sweep, his anger clearly taking hold of him as Elizabeth whimpered and placed her hands over her mouth. "I spent time making sure you were safe and keeping you here with me! I did my best by you. I took you in and gave you everything you needed."

Elizabeth looked at the mess on the floor as Gisborne turned back to her, slowly taking steps towards him as she moved back out of fear. He had struck her before; it would be no surprise if he struck her again.

"I gave you more than you needed!"

"I know," Elizabeth replied, unable to stop herself from shaking as she hit the wall and moved her arm out, her hand resting on his chest to stop him from coming any closer. "And I am grateful for that, Guy. I am...but...I felt as though I had to help Robin. Innocent people-"

"-I don't care about innocent people!" Gisborne roared, pushing her arm out of the way and taking the final step towards her, his hand roughly grabbing her chin. "I cared about you! I cared about you and no one else."

"And I you," Elizabeth promised him. "I care so much, Guy...but I...I..."

"But what?" Guy snapped back, searching her stare. He could see that she was telling him the truth. He wanted her to be speaking the truth. He wanted it badly, but at the same time he knew what she had done to him. "How do you expect me to believe another word that comes from that pretty mouth of yours?"

"Because this is me," Elizabeth promised him, trying to prise his fingers from her chin. "Guy, this is me. You have to believe me."

"No," Gisborne shook his head, a gulp running down his throat as he released her chin and grabbed her wrist.

"Guy...please...please believe me...I care for you..." she urged him, doing her best to make him believe her but failing miserably. He dragged her from the kitchen and through the door. He looked to the seat by the fire which he had sat in countless times, holding her in his lap.

"What you have done is an act of treason," Gisborne snapped at her as he opened the front door, the rain pouring down into the Manor as Elizabeth tried to reach for his face, her hands tickling against his stubble covered chin. "You are fortunate I do not have the Sheriff execute you at dawn."

"What...what are you-"

"-What am I going to do to you?" Gisborne guessed her question. "Nothing. I am going to do nothing to you."

She looked confused for a moment before she felt him push her through the door, the rain instantly hitting her skin as she stumbled back a few paces.

"Guy," Elizabeth whispered his name and he shook his head.

"Why don't you join Robin Hood?" he wondered from her. "Because you're not welcome here anymore, Elizabeth."

It was then when she felt her chest heave and Guy slammed the door in her face. She leant against the wood, her open palm hitting it with as much might as she could muster. She could hear the wind howling as her blonde curls stuck to her skin and her dress grew heavier with rain in each passing moment.

"Guy!" she yelled his name. "Please! Guy!"

She continued to bang against the wood, her fist hitting it with as much might as she could muster. She didn't know how long she stood in the rain, yelling his name and willing for him to answer. She suspected it was hours and there was no prevail. It was only when she rested her forehead against the wood did she feel her body collapse with the cold and she slid to the floor.

"Guy!" she yelled his name again. "I love you."

She didn't think she had spoken the words, but she had been certain he hadn't heard them. She wondered if it was true? Did she love him? Was that why this hurt so much? Another sob escaped her as she picked her body up and stumbled away from the Manor, the rain pelting down and hitting her with force.

Gisborne stood in the window of the upstairs room, looking down as she struggled to walk away, her red dress clinging to her body and her hair limp around her. Gisborne punched the wooden sill at the sight of her and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply and wishing that things had been different, that he had never found out. At least then he would still hold her to him that night.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and I know this chapter is out sooner than I had thought but I couldn't help but get it written. There is more to come and let me guys know what you think Lizzie will do now?


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth didn't know how long it had taken her to reach Huddersfield from Nottingham. She had spent every waking minute doing her best to get to her mother, begging for rides on the back of carts, willing to flash more flesh than she was used to in order to get her way. Some men wanted more from her, but Elizabeth told them to leave her alone.

Her dress was in tatters and her hair in need of a soak, but she struggled to care. She went about her journey with a lack of emotion, her mind unable to leave behind Locksley Manor. She wondered if he was still brooding inside, still consumed with hatred for her whilst she was consumed with longing for him.

Each time she remembered his face she felt her eyes threaten to prickle with tears. She wanted him back more than she cared to admit. She wanted to see him follow her and tell her that he understood; how he was willing to leave the poison of Nottingham and make a new life with her.

Elizabeth could face that. She could handle running off with Gisborne. She would do it without a second thought. She would do anything to have him back.

But it had been too late. She had betrayed his trust to help people who would never know her name. She didn't regret it. She convinced herself that she had done the right thing, but she had lost the only man she had cared for because of it.

...

"Sir Guy, I have not seen you in over a week," Marian spoke as she noted his tall figure looming in the corridors of Nottingham Castle. She had been preoccupied with her duties in the middle of the night and had found herself too busy to call on Elizabeth.

Robin had ousted Allan from his outlaws, sending him away and airing his hurt at his betrayal.

"I have not been in the Castle recently," Gisborne responded.

"Oh?" Marian wondered back. "Is everything alright? You seem rather distracted?"

Gisborne looked rather unkempt too. His stubble was longer than usual and his hair hung messily around his face. His cheeks seemed gaunt and he looked uninterested in Marian. He looked as though nothing mattered to him.

"I had to dismiss Elizabeth," he informed her and Marian did her best to hide her horror. She kept her face emotionless. She arched a brow and placed her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels slowly as she did so.

"Why?" Marian dared to ask him.

"She was spying on me for Robin Hood," Gisborne replied to Marian. "I cast her out. I do not know where she has gone so do not waste your time in coming to see her at the Manor."

"And where has she gone?" Marian worried from Gisborne.

Anything could have happened to her. Why had she not come to see Marian? Why had she not asked her for help? Marian would have taken her in. She would have cared for her and tried to help her through Guy's rejection.

Gisborne moved his body, his harsh stare looking down at Marian as he did so. He could almost taste the distaste on his tongue as he thought about the pair of them whispering about him. Did Marian know about Elizabeth? Did she know what she was doing?

Guy kept quiet. She couldn't have known. He didn't know and he was the one who slept besides Elizabeth at night.

"She is a traitor," Gisborne drawled out. "She is not trusted and she has gone."

"Do you not care where?" Marian replied. "She cared for you. She saved your life when the Sheriff would have seen it ended. She did that for you, Guy."

"She did that to keep her place in my household," Gisborne counteracted Marian, shaking his head back and forth as he did so. "She betrayed me-"

"-To save innocent people," Marian interrupted him before she saw the glower he was casting down at her. Yet Marian refused to back off the matter. She knew that she was right. She had to be right. "Innocent people who needed help and Robin Hood is the only one to provide it."

"Do not test me, Marian," Guy warned her boldly. "It will not end well."

"You cannot cast me out," Marian responded. "I am simply telling you that you were foolish to do what you did. Elizabeth cared for you."

"If she cared so much then she would not have gone against me," Guy responded. "She...every time I think of her...whenever I think about her..."

"You miss her," Marian responded. "Did you truly love her?"

The question took Guy by surprise and he glanced back to her as she remained silent for a few moments, doing her best to weigh up Guy and what he was feeling. She didn't know most of the time, but the pain and longing on his face was evident, even to Marian.

Guy was beginning to love Elizabeth. He was truly falling for her.

"She is a traitor to Nottingham and to me," Gisborne guarded his feelings again and brushed past Marian, refusing to discuss Elizabeth with her. Elizabeth had gone from him.

She had gone and he would move on from her. He had no other option. If only he knew he would see her in three months time on the eve of a wedding.

Three Weeks Later

Roselyn had nursed her daughter through the fever which had taken hold of her body. She had been on the open road for days on end in an attempt to get to Huddersfield. She wore nothing but a dress of rags and even that was falling from her form.

She had sat by her daughter's bedside, refusing her parent's offers of food as she held the cold flannel to Elizabeth's forehead. She rested in the wooden chair by her bedside when she heard her sleep, calling for a man who had cast her out.

Roselyn had managed to worm the information from her daughter when she had found her on the doorstep. She knew all of what Elizabeth had done and how she had risked her life. She had listened to how she had been with Sir Guy through a lot of events. And then she held her as she sobbed over his casting her out.

"Mother," Elizabeth croaked out one morning, reaching her hand to the side for her mother.

Roselyn moved instantly, grabbing hold of Lizzie's fingers and pressing her lips to her knuckles. The blonde girl slowly sat up in the bed, looking around and wondering where she was. She could only recall certain moments what had happened.

"I'm here, darling," Roselyn promised her. "I have you."

Elizabeth had never seen her mother look so regal. She wore a fine yellow dress and her hair was piled neatly on top of her head. Her face looked plumper than Elizabeth had remembered, but she still looked tired and drained of energy.

It was only as she recalled her memory did she remember why she was with her mother. She had nowhere else to go. She had been trapped between going to her or to Marian for help. But Elizabeth had chosen her mother. She needed her more than she comprehended, and holding onto her hand at that moment in time was enough to make her see that.

"Rose."

The pair of them both looked to the door as an elderly woman slowly pushed it open. She held her hands in front of her stomach, her head high as her greying hair hung in a knot behind her head. She wore a fine blue dress which ran from her neck to her feet, flowered patterns sewn into it.

Elizabeth could see the resemblance between her mother and the woman. She was clearly about to meet her Grandmother properly for the first time.

Another figure followed her, a tall yet large man who wore simple attire in comparison to the woman next to him. He still looked smart, but there was nothing embedded in his tunic and breeches.

"Mother," Roselyn stood up and kept hold of Elizabeth's hand. "I suppose I should introduce you now."

"Yes," the woman replied. "You passed out as soon as your mother found you, dear. We didn't get a chance to meet you."

"Oh," Elizabeth quickly said as the woman moved over to her, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I am Bethany...well...your grandmother and this is Jonathan, your grandfather."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile despite the image of _him _clouding her eyes. Her Grandmother leaned back and allowed Jonathan to hold his granddaughter for a moment. They looked at each other with wide and wondering orbs.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, my dear," Bethany spoke, her hand pressed against her chest. "You are our granddaughter. Of course we would allow you to stay."

"Your mother's return was only bettered by you following her, despite the circumstances as to how you come to be here. " Jonathan promised her.

Roselyn smiled; content at having her family around her for this time. She only wished Joe could be there to see it. She only wished he could be with them.

"Anyway, we shall be downstairs waiting for dinner. Join us if you feel like it-"

"-I think Elizabeth would be better to stay in bed for tonight, mother," Roselyn interrupted, sitting down on the bed by her daughter and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"That's fine," Bethany nodded. "Come along, Jonathan. Lizzie still needs her rest for the evening."

The pair of them left the room and Elizabeth collapsed back against the pillows, her arm hanging over her forehead as she closed her eyes and Roselyn brushed a hand down her hair.

"I need to write to him," Elizabeth whispered. "Has there been any word?"

Roselyn pursed her lips. She needed to be in control, calm herself before answering her daughter's question. She wanted nothing more than to tell her that Guy of Gisborne was bad news; that he was not worth her time. He had done nothing but bring her pain and she had endangered her life for him.

"Nothing," Roselyn admitted to her. "He has not written, nor has he visited. Elizabeth, darling, he is not worth your time. We both know that."

"No," Elizabeth denied. "I was the one who did wrong-"

"-You tried to help people and fell for him...it...well...I don't know how you managed it, but you did. You tried to help and ended up hurt because of it. You did nothing wrong."

Elizabeth shook her head as Roselyn laid besides her, holding her tightly to her. "You need to know that, Elizabeth. He was a bad man who did bad things. You couldn't change him."

Elizabeth said nothing, deciding that it would be for the best to keep quiet.

It would be another three months before she saw him again. Three whole months of longing after Sir Guy of Gisborne.

...

A/N: A day off from university work is being spent updating as much as I can. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and there may be more to come later. I have plans for Elizabeth's return to Nottingham so do let me know what you think that will entail!


	28. Chapter 28

Roselyn looked out of the cottage window, her hands holding the worktop in the kitchen as servants rushed around and tended to the family's every need. She had not grown used to people waiting on her; she much preferred her time spent serving herself like she had done for over twenty years.

"You need to inform her sometime."

Roselyn looked over her shoulder as soon as she had heard her mother speak. Bethany stood by her daughter's side, waving away the serving maids as she rested her back against the wood and folded her arms over her stomach. Roselyn sighed and nodded in agreement with her.

"It has been three months since she last clapped eyes on him."

"Time has not healed her wounds," Roselyn protested to her mother. "I hear her mumble in her sleep. I listen to her call his name when she thinks no one is listening."

Roselyn sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, patting the bun which sat on the top of her head. She watched as Elizabeth picked at another flower, her daughter having changed before her eyes in the past few months. Elizabeth kept her hair neat around her face, pinning some of it to the top of her head. She wore fine dresses with thanks to her Grandmother. They fit her properly and flowed on the ground around her.

She looked radiant. She looked how Roselyn wanted her to look when she had been a young girl. Roselyn had always felt that she had never given Elizabeth enough, and now she had everything she could possibly materially want. Of course it wasn't materials which bothered Elizabeth.

It was him.

It would always be him.

"The girl has a right to know where we will be going. The Sheriff of Nottingham has called on every nobleman near Nottingham to attend."

"Lord of Huddersfield Manor," Roselyn drawled, tapping her hand on the worktop as she shook her head. "I cannot return to Nottingham. You know what almost happened to me back there. I do not doubt that the Sheriff would want to see me there."

"He would not remember you," Bethany rolled her eyes. "I know that it is too dangerous for you to go back. Your father and I are not asking you to. We intend to keep you here and hidden. You are our daughter and Elizabeth our granddaughter."

Roselyn sighed and shook her head. "I do not like this, mother."

"It matters not what you like, Rose," Bethany sighed. "We will be perfectly safe in Nottingham. We have not been in attendance for many years now, and the last wedding we attended was that of...oh...someone from Hull? I cannot remember."

Roselyn nodded before they both looked back to Elizabeth pick at another flower. She kept silent for a few moments and then nodded, knowing that she had to do something instead of standing still and keeping quiet.

"I will tell her," Roselyn spoke, moving out from the cottage as Bethany placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

She wandered down the paved path and knelt by her daughter's side on the long grass. She took another moment to pull her skirts around her as her daughter turned her head to the side to look at her mother. She forced a smile onto her force before picking another daisy and adding it to the growing bouquet of flowers.

"It is a modest home," Elizabeth suddenly said. "I was just thinking about the amount of power which Grandmother and Grandfather hold in Huddersfield and then I compared it to their home. I had no idea they were so noble."

Roselyn chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Huddersfield is not like Nottingham. Mother and father know that there is no reason for them to have a vast home and have the taxpayers pay for it. They enjoy their luxuries, but they are not unfair."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement with her mother, daring to look at her with wide orbs. "They are nice."

"Yes, they are."

"Why did you think that they would not understand about you and father?" Elizabeth enquired. "I don't think that they would have cast you out if you told them that you loved him."

Roselyn took a deep breath and shook her head, her eyes cast to the floor as she contemplated her daughter's question. She wondered what she had done all those years ago. She knew that her parents had never approved of her relationship with Joe. But would they have kept her from him? Did she have any need to run away?

"My parents have mellowed in the past few years," Roselyn mumbled. "In all honesty, I did not think that they would approve. They had been lining up suitors for weeks...Joe...we were young and we grew scared...I...I was scared that they would never accept us. I wish that we had gone to them. I wish that we had not been so foolish. Mother said she would have understood. Fear took hold of us."

Elizabeth shook her head in wonder, pushing her hair from her face. "I think that they would have understood."

"It is too late to think of the past," Roselyn whispered. "Anyway, I wish to speak with you."

"About?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Mother and father are to travel to Nottingham on the morrow. I wanted to tell you earlier," Roselyn said, playing with her fingers as Elizabeth rested the flowers on her lap and picked a daisy from the grass. She pulled at the petals slowly, her mind still fixed on the mediocre things in life. It was easier to do that and get through the day that way.

"And?" Elizabeth wondered. "We obviously cannot go with them. Why are they going?"

"There is to be a wedding," Roselyn said. "The Sheriff has demanded all the Lords and Ladies throughout the area attend. Unfortunately Huddersfield is not many leagues away from Nottingham."

"And who is getting married?"

Roselyn watched as Elizabeth pulled the final petal and then moved her eyes to her mother, arching her brow and waiting for a response. Roselyn's mouth dropped open, as if she were about to say something before she pursed her lips together. She did not know what to say on the matter. Elizabeth smiled softly, her head tilting to the side.

"What is it?" Elizabeth wondered. "Mother, nothing you say can hurt me. I doubt it is Guy who is getting married."

And it was that silence which worried Elizabeth. She cocked a brow to her mother and shook her head back and forth; refusing to believe her mother's silence meant something.

"Guy?" Elizabeth whispered his name.

"To Lady Marian," Roselyn whispered and Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe what she was hearing.

Elizabeth stood up and backed away, the flowers falling from her lap to the floor. She backed away as Roselyn stood up, moving towards her daughter with open arms, trying to hold her once more. Elizabeth backed away, holding her hands up and urging her mother not to comfort her. She didn't need to be comforted.

"Guy and Marian?" Elizabeth checked, her stomach churning at the thought. "Why? When?"

"I do not know," Roselyn responded.

"How could he?" Elizabeth mumbled. "I need to see him...I have to see him...Marian would never marry Guy, even after three months."

Elizabeth paced up and down, her hands tugging through her hair before Roselyn tired and grabbed her daughter's shoulders, shaking her softly.

"It is happening, Elizabeth, and there is nothing more to it," Roselyn spoke, her tone harsh yet comforting. "He has not come for you and he has not asked for you. You cannot go back to him. He would have you arrested if he found you."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head back and forth. "I will not believe it."

"You should," Roselyn urged her. "I will not let you go back to him. I will not let him ruin your life. I have spent my days watching you cry over him. He has done enough damage to you and he shall do no more. Perhaps this will be the closure you both need."

Elizabeth pushed her mother from her and shook her head. "No...I do not need closure...I need answers..."

Roselyn watched her daughter storm back towards the house, her hands on her hips as she went and rushed away. She sighed and dropped her hands to her hips, shaking her head back and forth as she knew that she had to keep her daughter away from Nottingham.

...

Sir Guy of Gisborne felt nothing for Lady Marian. He had felt empty for months on end. Everyone in the household had noticed it. Everyone had seen him sit by his fireplace, holding onto his chin and pine over Elizabeth. He would never admit if, of course. He would never admit that he wanted her back, but anyone could see it.

His marriage to Marian was impending, but it was not something which bothered him. He could marry her or not; at the end of the day it made no difference to him.

He thought that marrying Marian would help him to move on from _her. _He thought that marrying Marian would make Hood suffer. He knew how much he cared for her. He was well aware of that. Hood had snatched Elizabeth from him. He had turned her against him, and now Gisborne would take the only one Hood cared for.

He would know how it felt.

Of course he had offered her marriage to help protect her and her father. Before Elizabeth, he always thought that he felt something for Marian. He wondered if he could find it again, but he was struggling to do so.

Marian had accepted his proposal, doing what she had to in order to keep her father safe. She had asked him about Elizabeth before, but he had cut her off, informing her that he felt nothing for the former servant girl.

Both of them knew that they were to be stuck in a loveless marriage. Both of them were well aware of that, but neither of them showed it.

Guy moved out from his thoughts, knowing that this marriage would be good for Marian and maybe for him. It would give him revenge on Hood and a chance to forget about Elizabeth. Her name still haunted his mind every single day. Everything that he did reminded him of her.

He slowly stood up after a moment, fully intending on going to sleep for the evening in a cold and empty bed, but a noise in the kitchen snapped him from his destination. He wondered if Sarah had snuck back in, fully intent on finishing the food for the feast the following day. She had been doing her best to prepare enough food which meant working late hours.

"Sarah, I told you that there will bring food from the Castle tomorrow," Gisborne called out, walking into the darkened kitchen, the sight of a cloaked figure startling him as she stood by the window full of moonlight.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw her lower her hood from her head and hold her head high. He would recognise her even in the darkness. He only thought about her every moment he had spare.

"Elizabeth."

Her name seemed to roll off of his tongue as the girl nodded in agreement and moved closer to Guy, wondering how he would react. The last time they had been in the kitchen had been three months ago when he realised she had betrayed him.

When she had ruined him.

"Guy," she responded, her voice curt before Gisborne moved back into the living room, his hands tugging through his hair as he closed his eyes. He shook his head back and forth as he thought about her stood in his kitchen.

Had it been a dream? Was she really here again?

She followed him into the room, the door swinging shut behind her as she went. She watched him stand in front of the fire, his back to her as she tugged at her sleeves, pulling them down her arm further.

"I need to speak with you," Elizabeth said, doing her best to sound braver than she felt.

"I said all that I had to say to you several weeks ago," Gisborne promised her and turned back to look at her, noticing the fine gown which she wore. He had not once seen her look so elegant before, her dress fitting her curves nicely and the yellow colour matching her flowing hair. She would have looked beautiful if it had not been for her gaunt face.

"Since when did you look like a Lady?" he wondered from her. "Have you been selling more secrets?"

Elizabeth inwardly winced and shook her head. "My Grandmother and Grandfather are important people."

Guy cocked his head to the side and folded his arms over his chest. "And you will not tell me who they are for fear of me being able to hurt them? Clever, Elizabeth, I suspect your mother is with them too. My, my, my, how you have grown into your role. Look at you stood there in finery."

"I had nowhere else to go," Elizabeth snapped at him. "I spent hours calling for you. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be-"

"-No, you would have been content spying on me for as long as possible."

"You know that not to be true!" Elizabeth roared, her anger getting the better of her as she took another steps towards him. "Do you have any idea what I have gone through? I spent days travelling to my mother and gained a fever. I have spent hours waiting to hear news of you, but there had been nothing."

"And why are you back now?" Gisborne wondered from her, shrugging his shoulders.

He tried not to let the sight of her get to him, but he couldn't help it.

"I came back because I heard about your wedding," Elizabeth said, "to Lady Marian."

Gisborne would have looked smug had the hurt on her face not caused him to stumble. Clearly she hadn't forgotten about him throughout the weeks.

"I suspect you came to offer-"

"-Nothing," Elizabeth interrupted him. "I come to offer you nothing. I come only to...to..."

Guy kept silent for a moment as Elizabeth dared to sink down into the seat he always occupied. He watched her sit up straight instead of slouch; placing her hands in her lap and holding her chin up as though she had been noble all along.

"Do you love her?" Elizabeth wondered suddenly, turning her wide orbs back to him and he inhaled sharply.

He kept quiet for a couple of moments, turning away from her as she patiently waited for an answer. He could attempt to be petty. He could attempt to frustrate her and tell her that he loved Marian more than he had ever loved her. He had vile words lined up in his mouth, but they all vanished as soon as he looked back to Elizabeth.

He gulped quickly. "The woman I loved betrayed me to the one man I hate the most in this world."

Closing her eyes, Gisborne saw the pain flash over her features and she gripped the arm of the chair, almost doubling over as a sickening feeling took over her. Gisborne moved to stand in front of the fire, his boots clicking against the floor and echoing into the eerily dark room.

"Hood took her from me," Gisborne's eyes bore into the fire, almost adding to its intensity. "I will take Marian from him."

"No," Elizabeth quickly moved to her feet then, almost tripping over her skirts as she did so. "Hood did not take me from you. I went on my own accord. I helped him willingly. I did what was right."

Gisborne's upper lip curled. Right. How did she know what was right?

"What was right?" he repeated back to her, turning to look at her once more. "Did it feel right when you whispered to him when I was absent? Did it feel right to come back to me and lie to my face?"

"You know it didn't," Elizabeth promised him and Gisborne moved his un-gloved hand to take hold of her cheek. He saw her relax into his touch, almost leaning towards him and begging for more as she trembled gently against his body.

He refused to allow her tears to weaken him. He would not have that.

"I have spent the past three months trying to forget you," he whispered, his eyes scanning her face and drinking in every feature of her. She rested her hand on top of his and heard him inhale sharply.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered back. "I never meant to hurt you."

Gisborne's mouth dried out as he finally pressed her against his desk, her hips pushing against his as he gripped them firmly in his hands. He knew that this was his weakness. She would always be his weakness.

"Why has she agreed to marry you?" Elizabeth asked, her mind wandering to Marian and she contemplated her taking her place; her being the one so close to Gisborne. "You do not love her...and she..."

"I am marrying her to protect her and her father from the Sheriff," Gisborne mumbled. "I am the only one with that power."

Elizabeth understood that much. She would have done anything to have her father back with her, even if it meant marrying the Sheriff himself. But Guy? He had volunteered to marry her.

"And you are willing to help her," Elizabeth clarified for herself. "You are willing to marry another to forget about me and get back at Robin Hood."

"I cannot spend the rest of my days pining over a ruthless, spying whore," Gisborne snarled as she questioned his motives.

It was then when she pushed him from her and slapped him across the face. Gisborne's shock remained evident as the atmosphere in the room became even colder than Elizabeth had thought possible. Her chest heaved as her cheeks turned red and Guy looked back to her, his hair hanging in his face.

"You insufferable bastard!" Elizabeth roared back at him. "I did what I had to do to stop people from being rammed through with your sword! I did it to help stop the Sheriff kill more people like my father! You know that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to fall for you in the first place, God knows that, but I did. I did and I thought I saw a glimmer of something inside of you; something that made you want to repent, but then you do the opposite. You are the most...infuriating man I have ever met."

Guy said nothing as he watched her shake and listened to her ramble. He kept a hand on his stinging cheek as Elizabeth pushed her cloak behind her dress, noting that it had moved around her body. She kept quiet for a couple of moments and then spoke again, her voice calmer than before.

"I came back here after sneaking out from my mother's gaze. I don't even know why...I knew that you would never stop this wedding...but I had to try...because I still love you more than anything."

"And you think that is enough?" Gisborne wondered.

"Shouldn't it be?" Elizabeth responded. "I love you more than Marian ever could. I know that I betrayed your trust and I have apologised countless times now. Can you not see what this is doing to me? What this is doing to us?"

Guy looked down to the floor as she moved closer to him, cradling his cheeks in her hands as she searched his eyes.

"I would do anything to have you hold me again," Elizabeth admitted to him. "I would do anything to have you back with me."

Guy closed his eyes and shook his head, turning his hard stare back to her, pulling her wrists from him.

"And how do you expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Gisborne wondered back from her. "How can you stand there and expect me to believe you?"

"Because this is me," she pleaded with him. "You know me, Guy. Every time I told you how I felt was not a lie. It never has been."

"And what?" Gisborne wondered back from her. "You think that will persuade me to take you back as my maid? Do you think that we can go back to pretending? You have changed, Elizabeth. You are clearly to inherit some vast Manor in your future."

"Huddersfield," she blurted out to him, cursing herself afterwards. "But that does not matter to me. I would go back to scrubbing floors if it meant I could stop this wedding. I will do anything."

Gisborne shook his head solemnly at her. "No."

It was that cold and hard word which felt like the dagger to her heart. He would not allow himself to be so weak in front of a woman again.

"You are a traitor, Elizabeth. You are as bad as Hood himself."

She winced. "And is he so bad for wanting to help people who suffer?"

Gisborne said nothing to her, stepping back from her as Elizabeth reached the point of desperation. She moved with haste, grabbing hold of Gisborne and pressing her lips against his, desperate for him to understand her. Gisborne remained shocked at her bold movement, his lips refusing to move against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands pressing into his hair.

It took a moment before Gisborne slowly closed his eyes and moved his lips against hers, gently running his hands down her loose blonde hair. She dared to release him for a moment, her hands trailing down to his chest as he slowly moved her, forcing her to kneel down along with him.

He didn't know how it had happened, but he soon found himself laid on top of her in front of the roaring fire. She moved her legs apart, allowing him to fall closer as he ran a hand down her leg, pushing her skirts up as his fingers went. She bent her knee as her skirt fell down her thigh and Gisborne caressed her leg from her kneecap to her ankle, his fingers cold and causing her to shiver on the ground.

His lips never left hers as his hand moved underneath her gown at the shoulder, urging for it to move. His lips trailed from hers, moving down her neck and coming to her shoulder, pressing a tender kiss there as Elizabeth continued to nimbly tug at his black hair.

Her body was heaving underneath Guy's as he rested his head on her chest, the softness of her covered cleavage causing him to groan.

Elizabeth looked down at him resting on top of her chest before she dropped her hands to rest by the side of her body.

"You...I..." Guy stammered. He was lost for words. He had to admit that was a first for him.

"Please don't marry her," Elizabeth closed her eyes and pleaded with him. "Do not do this to spite Robin...to try to move on...please..."

Guy slowly propped himself up on his elbows, peering down at her as his forehead almost touched hers. She always had been able to have some kind of power over him.

"I cannot marry you," Guy responded. "You may be of power now, but I cannot...if the Sheriff knew then he would class you as a traitor...he would kill you."

"Then leave the Sheriff," Elizabeth pleaded him, her fingertips tickling against his neck. "Run away with me. Let us go to Portsmouth...leave on a boat and go..."

Gisborne shook his head. He had come from nothing. He had no intention of going back to nothing. He would not do it. He simply refused.

His thumb traced over her lip. "There is no way for us to be together now, Elizabeth. Marian is my second chance."

"Yet you do not love her."

"But I cannot love you," Gisborne said, pushing himself away from her and she instantly felt lost without his warmth. She scrambled to sit up, adjusting her skirts to cover her body. He stood and looked down at her, not knowing how to fix the mess they had found themselves in. "Loving you hurt me once."

Elizabeth's mouth gaped open and tears prickled in her eyes. She blinked to try and rid herself of them.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Guy," she pleaded him, stumbling as she stood up. "I never meant to...I only meant to help...please...you have to see that..."

Guy turned his back on her, knowing that her tears _were _his weakness. He could not deny that, nor would he try to.

"You can spend the evening sleeping in your old room," he told her, walking up the staircase as he did so. "I want you gone before tomorrow morning...before anyone sees you."

"Guy," she called to him, still stood by his chair.

He dared to turn his head to look back at her. He had been fooled by those doe eyes before. He had been fooled and she had spilled his words to his enemy.

"There is nothing more to discuss, Elizabeth," he informed her. "I have said all that I want to say to you."

He continued walking away from her, failing to see her fall to the floor, but he did hear her sobs for the rest of the night. He laid in bed, hearing her as she remained downstairs, crying softly underneath his floorboards.

He didn't sleep that evening, but he did hear her close the door before the sun came up, and that noise was enough to make even Sir Guy of Gisborne feel sorrow.

...

A/N: Quite a long chapter here and I hope it was okay! Thank you to Amaranthe Athenais, LittleDragonRider, starrysky7, ajdaisy, contentiousprincess, Guest, CupcakesAndAlive, ladymoonscar, Shira1111 and KatjaLilian for reviewing!

Just to clarify, this is nowhere near the end of the fic, but I am not following the timeline set by the show, sort of using their events but in a different order. I hope that's okay and do let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

"I am not one to scold, but Elizabeth Burrow, I am in half a mind as to whether I should yell at your or hold you."

Elizabeth had kept her distance, sitting on the hill which overlooked Locksley Church, the host for the wedding of the day. She had sat amongst the long grass, tugging at it occasionally as the sun continued to rise higher into the sky. Carriages had moved down the road, depositing noblemen and women at the venue.

She had been shocked that her Grandmother had seen her on the hill, but Elizabeth wasn't well hidden. She could be seen if people looked, but people seemed too preoccupied with the flowers and gifts which were being handed out.

"How did you notice me?"

"I've been looking for you the entire journey," Bethany complained, daring to sink to sit next to her. "Jonathan is speaking with the Sheriff of York...ghastly fellow...cannot stand him...I managed to escape and tell him I would bring you back."

Elizabeth smiled sadly as Bethany wrapped an arm around her granddaughter's shoulders. She squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort the solemn looking blonde. Elizabeth remained emotionless, refusing to take her eyes from the church.

"Come on, darling," Bethany said. "I shall call the carriage back around and have it take you back to Huddersfield."

"How would you return home?"

"Jonathan and I are to stay for the night in the Castle along with the other guests. We will arrange transportation for the morning. You have no need to worry about us. It is your mother you should be concerned about."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes at hearing about her mother. "I take it she is restless?"

"More than you could comprehend," Bethany scoffed. "You left in the middle of the night to go to a man who does not deserve you, Lizzie. Sir Guy of Gisborne is to marry and there is nothing more to it. I trust you went to see him?"

Nodding, Elizabeth coughed gently and turned her head to look at the woman next to her whom she had grown so close to her.

"I begged him to forgive me," she whispered gently. "I told him that I would do anything...to have him..."

"I know what it is like to be in love, Elizabeth," Bethany spoke clearly and she began to stand up, offering her granddaughter her hand. Elizabeth took it and Bethany stroked her cheek, tucking her hair from her face. "If he will not accept you then he does not deserve you."

Elizabeth could say nothing in response to what she had just heard.

Bethany let out another exasperated sigh. "Come down with me and I shall see to it you are returned home."

Elizabeth shook her head, gently tugging her hand from Bethany's fingers as she looked over the elder woman's shoulder to the church. "I would like to wait until afterwards...until...well..."

"Do not delay the suffering, my dear," Bethany urged her, looking at her with such sorrow that Elizabeth wondered if she pitied her. "It will do you no good to see them leave the church."

"And it will do me no good to be on the open road when they are leaving," Elizabeth responded. "I just need to be certain...that he..."

Bethany could see that there was still an ounce of hope within her granddaughter. There was still a part of her which thought that he might come back for her, which thought he might call of this wedding. She didn't know how vast that part of her was, but it was somewhere inside of her and so long as she held onto it then she would not move.

"You are a spirited girl and shall do as you please," Bethany replied. "Besides, I do not have the strength to drag you down with me."

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered back.

"You have heard my advice and that is all I can offer you," Bethany sighed, shaking her head back and forth. "I would prefer for you to go and keep yourself safe, but...well..."

"I will be safe enough here," Elizabeth promised her grandmother gently, a small smile on her face as she did so. "Honestly, I am fine."

"And a bad liar," Bethany responded. "Fine...yes...stay here...but...well...just remember that he does not deserve your tears."

Elizabeth sunk back into the grass as Bethany wandered away, holding her skirts up her legs before she returned to Jonathan, rescuing him from the Sheriff of York's conversation.

Sitting on the grass, Elizabeth spent the next hour watching the church with interest. She saw Guy on his black horse, climbing down from the creature and looking around to make sure everything was in order. He didn't glance her way, although she couldn't be shocked. He was dressed in his usual leather outfit, clearly not having made that much more of an effort for his own wedding.

It wasn't until Elizabeth saw Marian enter the church did a tear trickle down her cheek slowly. She could not deny that Marian looked beautiful dressed in white from head to toe, a veil covering her face as her father held her hand tightly. Elizabeth watched her enter the church and from there on the agony truly commenced.

Time passed Elizabeth by slowly and she wondered if it would ever end. She wondered if she would be put out of her misery. She did sincerely doubt it. She watched on, heart in mouth, the image of Gisborne rushing from the church causing her chest to heave.

It was only as she heard the ringing of bells in the distance did she move away, unable to sit and wait for Marian to take away the only man she ever loved.

...

Gisborne ignored the majority of people who wished him well as he stood in the middle of the aisle, waiting for people to stop conversing and simply take their seats.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne, is it?"

Guy almost rolled his eyes before he turned his head to the side, looking at the dainty woman who stood before him. She was about a foot smaller than he was, but she held herself as though she was the Queen of England.

"Yes, and you are?" Gisborne wondered back from her.

"The Lady Bethany of Huddersfield."

Bethany watched as his brows arched and his face scrunched up in some form of confusion over her words.

"Yes," Bethany nodded. "You may have heard of me. I believe you are well acquainted with my granddaughter."

Guy inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side. He closed his eyes for a second and Bethany noted a gulp run through his throat.

"You should do well not to speak of your granddaughter here," Guy whispered harshly. "She is a traitor-"

"-She is a young girl who thought that she was doing the right thing," Bethany dared to interrupt him and Gisborne looked taken back at what he was hearing from the woman. He had only heard one before speak so boldly to him, and she had gone. "She is currently sat on the hill behind this church."

"Why?" Gisborne wondered back.

"Because she is a gluten for her own pain," Bethany shrugged her shoulders. "She turned up to my cottage looking like a drowned rat. She spent more than two weeks suffering from a fever, calling your name and wondering if you tried to find her."

"She betrayed me."

"She still loves you despite everything that you have done," Bethany counteracted. "I have heard about your ways in Locksley. Everyone in Huddersfield knows that Nottingham is rotting with thanks to the new Sheriff."

"You have no right to say-"

"-Oh, I do not doubt that I should hold my tongue," Bethany shook her head. "But I have a grandchild who is suffering out there with thanks to you. Now, Elizabeth may not be perfect, but she risked her life for people."

"How noble," Gisborne drawled.

"Yes, I think so too," Bethany ignored his sarcastic tone. "And if she was half as sensible as Robin Hood then she would never have fallen for a man like you."

Bethany shook her head and brushed past Gisborne. "I think she deserves a lot more, but she thinks different."

She turned her head over her shoulder to make eye contact with the Lord of Locksley, trying to size him up and determine what he was thinking. His dark gaze hid his emotions well.

"Elizabeth would do anything to have you back, even if it meant living in rural Italy," Bethany took a seat as Gisborne followed her and watched her perch on a wooden pew. "Yet you cannot forgive her for saving people like her when she forgives you for killing them without a second thought. I swear I will do everything I can for that girl to forget you. She will return with us and have a family of her own one day...without the memory of you lingering on."

Gisborne bowed his head, doing his best to try and wonder what he should do. His mind was in a whirl before he heard hushes and people slowly sat down. He was expected to stand at the altar and wait for Marian, but there was something stopping him. His eye caught Bethany's stare again and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Guy swiftly took off to the back of the church, rushing down the aisle as people watched him make his leave, wondering what was happening. He bumped into his bride to be in the doorway, almost knocking her over and steadying her with his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her for a moment, his mind playing tricks on him as her brown hair changed to blonde and he imagined _her _stood there instead.

He didn't want Marian. He hadn't wanted Marian ever since he rescued a serving wench from the attentions of a drunken soldier. It was her he wanted.

"Gisborne," she spoke his name. "Shouldn't you be-"

"-Yes," Gisborne nodded and looked at Marian's father. "I need a moment alone with Marian."

"And-"

"-Just go," Gisborne snarled and he did as he was told, scurrying into the church as Marian leant against the wall, wondering what Gisborne was doing.

Was he calling the wedding off? Was he about to end the engagement and make her the happiest girl in all of Locksley? Possibly. She didn't know, but she hoped it was so.

"We do not want this," Gisborne suddenly drawled. "I know that, and I know...I..."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Marian wondered back, looking to the ground as if it contained the answer to her problems.

Guy felt his fist clench as he thought about his decision. He would have no revenge on Hood this way, but he would have some form of revenge one day.

"I cannot be the one to call this wedding off," Gisborne shook his head. "The Sheriff already suspects me of being in leagues with a traitor. I cannot confirm his beliefs."

"Elizabeth?" Marian checked with him. "She's back?"

"Last night," Guy shook his head. "She would be the only reason for me to call this wedding off and if the Sheriff knew I had done it then he would...well..."

"Make your life a living hell," Marian nodded.

She knew of how Guy had received punishment for having Elizabeth give away his and the Sheriff's secrets. She knew that he had almost lost the Sheriff's favour and had done murderous things to gain it again. It had been true. Elizabeth had made him a better man, but when she had gone he had changed.

He had done the Sheriff's bidding with ease to keep his power.

"Elizabeth," Gisborne whispered her name, looking out the door and wondering if she was still there. "She...I hate what she has done to me, but I have hurt her too...first with Seth...her father...We are both fools but I want her back..."

"And how will you get her back?" Marian dared to ask him. "She cannot return to Locksley. If the Sheriff was to see her then he would have her killed."

"I do not know what I intend to do," Gisborne responded quickly. "But I need you to call this wedding off, Marian. Both of us...it make sense to do this."

"And will the Sheriff have me punished?" Marian wondered and Guy shook his head at her.

"He does not suspect you of loving an outlaw like he does me-"

"-I do not-"

"-You do not need to speak your lies to me," Gisborne shook his head. "He knows that you have been against this marriage since the beginning, but he does not think you have an ulterior motive. He does not care if you break your word...but my word...it means something to him. He's been questioning me at every possible stage."

"And you are certain this will work?" Marian checked with him.

"As certain as I can be," Guy nodded at her and turned on his heel, walking back down the aisle as he waited to be brutally jilted.

...

It was normally brides which ran back down the aisle, but it was both the bride and the groom in this wedding. Guy allowed Marian to rush off first before he made his exit, pretending to go after her but having ulterior motives. He looked up to the hill, doing his best to spot Elizabeth on the grass but failing miserably.

"Ah, Gisborne, sorry I am so late."

Guy looked up to see the sight of the Sheriff approaching. It was enough to make his blood run cold at the simple sight of him.

"My Lord," Gisborne replied as the Sheriff climbed down from his horse.

Marian was nowhere to be seen and so Guy assumed she had made her escape before the Sheriff had rolled up.

"I see your bride was just running away. I take it she called the wedding off?"

"Yes," Gisborne agreed numbly. "She said that she could not marry me."

"And that maid of yours didn't interrupt the wedding and steal your heart back, did she?" the Sheriff said, but there was a knowing look behind his gleeful face. It was a look which was worrying Gisborne as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, wondering if he should be prepared for something.

Did he know that he had spoken with her last night?

"No, of course not," the Sheriff laughed gleefully. "I encountered her on the way down here, hence why I was late. She was dressed in fine clothes. Has she been whoring, Gisborne?"

"No," Gisborne shook his head. "Where is she now?"

"Is this sympathy, Gisborne?" the Sheriff wondered, checking his leather gloves as Guy felt his blood run cold. "She kept on yelling how she was the heir to Huddersfield. I think the mad house would have been more appropriate if I didn't want to hang her for her crimes. She's one of Hood's girls now. We can't have her unpunished."

"She is who she says she is," Gisborne called out to the Sheriff. "Her grandparents...I have spoken with them..."

"And have they been harbouring her?" the Sheriff wondered and shook his head. "Never mind, it is her I want dead, not them. Anyway, you seem more concerned over her than the failed marriage I have just witnessed."

Gisborne said nothing in response, his mind already trying to find out how he could save Elizabeth from the dungeon and then the gallows.

"This marriage never concerned me, but I was not the one to run from it," Gisborne replied. "I would go and see Elizabeth now."

"And why is that?" the Sheriff looked at him with wonder.

A sinister smile spread over Gisborne's face. "I wish to punish her for her actions, my Lord. She is the one who betrayed me, after all."

The Sheriff seemed appeased as Gisborne took hold of a horse and climbed onto it, the smile disappearing from his face as he did so.

"As you wish, Gisborne," the Sheriff nodded in agreement. "Now, where are all of the congregation? I am still holding this feast...it can be one to celebrate a hanging tomorrow instead of your wedding. Much more enjoyable."

Gisborne allowed his horse to trot down the road, his face full of determination as he thought about Elizabeth locked up in a cell alone. She may have betrayed him, but he had no intention of seeing her swing.

...

A/N: Gisborne finally realised! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to update soon again! Please do review!


	30. Chapter 30

Elizabeth leant back against the wall in the cell. She was the only one in the dungeon at that moment in time, causing her to wonder where everyone was. But this was a different part of the dungeon to where she had been before.

She cowered in the corner, her hands wrapped around her knees as the guard taunted her further. She refused to look at him as he whispered sweet nothings into her ignorant ears. She knew that if she paid attention to him then she would feel sickness take over her.

"Come on, darling," the man cooed. "This is your last night in this world. Why would you not want to spend it alone? It must be cold in that cell."

Elizabeth kept quiet, her head resting on her knees and her eyes closed. She wondered if her grandparents would attempt to free her. She knew it would be a useless attempt. The Sheriff had looked at her with glee once he announced she was to spend her next day swinging in the gallows where her father had.

She kept silent before she heard a new step of footsteps approach. It was only when she heard his voice did she look up.

"The girl," his gruff voice snarled out. "Where is she?"

"Alone in her cell," the guard said and Gisborne finally rounded the corner.

His face was emotionless as he folded his arms over his chest and looked over to Elizabeth as she pushed herself to her feet, using her palm against the wall to help her up. She remained where she was as Gisborne kept his eyes set on hers, both of them trying to weigh each other up.

"Leave us be," Gisborne snapped at the guard. "The Sheriff has given me time to torture her. Open the cell and leave."

"Yes, Sir Guy."

Elizabeth gulped as soon as she heard him speak. She did her best to remain calm, watching as the guard unlocked the cell and Gisborne entered; the proximity between the two of them closer than usual. The guard made his escape and Guy's posture slumped as he reached his hand out towards Elizabeth, brushing her cheek.

The blonde remained confused for a moment as Guy bent down to kiss her swiftly, his lips dominating hers as his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to him. It was only when he moved his lips from hers did he speak and she looked confused.

"You're a stupid girl," Guy informed her, his hands holding her cheeks and his forehead resting against hers. "You're a naive, stubborn and beautiful fool...but...you're my fool...Lizzie..."

Elizabeth felt his lips press against hers again and she moaned at the motion. She did her best to escape him and finally did, her hands wrapping around his upper arms as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"But...Marian..."

"I couldn't marry her," Gisborne shook his head. "I couldn't marry her because she was not you."

Elizabeth would have felt elevated had she not been locked up in a cell. She felt tears prickle in her eyes once more, her arms wrapping around his neck and her head buried into crook of his neck as he held her tightly back. She shook against him, tears streaming down her face as held her for the first time in three months.

"Hey," Gisborne gruffly spoke, pulling back to see her crying. "Why the tears?"

"Tears of happiness," Elizabeth said. "Well...some happiness..."

"No," Gisborne shook his head. "I shall have you saved, Elizabeth. I will find a way to get you out from here. You do not need to fret."

"How can I not fret?" Elizabeth worried. "I'm to be hung tomorrow morning."

Gisborne looked down at her and kissed her again, holding onto her hand as he moved back out of the cell. He knew what he had to do. There was only one man who could sneak Elizabeth from the dungeon. There was only one man who could save her from swinging.

And it wasn't him.

The Sheriff would have Guy's head and Elizabeth's if he found out she had escaped any other way. He would instantly suspect Gisborne being behind the plot.

"I cannot free you," Gisborne whispered to her as she moved to stand closer to him, her free hand reaching for his arm. "The Sheriff already suspects that I am still in love with you. He allowed me to come here because he thought I was going to torture you. If I freed you...he would know..."

"Then what are you going to do?" Elizabeth wondered back.

"I'm...you..." Gisborne stammered, already in disbelief with his own thoughts. "You do know that freeing you is all that I care about right now, don't you?"

"I do now," Elizabeth whispered and Gisborne ran his thumb down her neck, cupping the back of her head as he did so.

"Then you know how much I hate what I am about to do," Gisborne whispered and Elizabeth racked her brain for a few moments, trying to crack his code before her eyes widened and she suddenly understood him.

"Robin?" she whispered his name.

Gisborne's teeth instantly ground together and his eyes narrowed too. "You have been dubbed one of his outlaws. He would never allow one of his outlaws to hang."

"And you would do that for me?" Elizabeth whispered, seemingly in shock at the lengths he was prepared to go to for her.

He bent down to kiss her once more.

"You saved my life, now I will save yours," Gisborne promised her.

He gave her another lingering kiss before releasing her hand and backing out of the cell, closing it on his way and yelling for the jailer to lock up. He gave Elizabeth another small smile and reluctantly turned on his heel to walk away, knowing what duty was expected of him now.

...

Sherwood Forest was dark and damp as Sir Guy climbed down from his horse and moved away from the beaten track. He kept himself quiet, doing his best to deduce where Hood and his men could be. He doubted he could yell for them to show themselves, knowing that would earn him nothing but a free beating if they found him and snuck up on him.

Gisborne kept low and silent, one hand holding the reins of his horse and the other holding his sword in front of him. He startled for a moment as he heard a swish of leaves behind him. He jumped and turned around; watching as they softly blew behind him.

Gulping, a bead of sweat dropped down his forehead and onto his brow. He slowly turned around, this time a scream did escape him as he came face to face with the man he longed to kill more than anything.

"Sneaking around in the forest isn't your best idea, Gisborne," Hood drawled, holding his bow and arrow point blank in front of Gisborne.

Guy retreated a couple of steps, his sword in front of him as he did so. He took a moment to swish his hair from his face before speaking, his hand dropping from the rein of his horse as the creature remained stood where it was.

"You're lucky I'm not here to swipe your head clean from your shoulders, Hood," Gisborne responded.

Robin's brow furrowed in response to what he was hearing. He lowered his bow and arrow for a moment, Gisborne repeating the motion with his sword.

"What are you talking about?" Robin wondered from him and Guy's glare narrowed, burning a hole straight through Robin.

"Elizabeth," he spoke her name. "She is to be hung at dawn."

Robin inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He had already heard from Marian how the girl had returned to woo Sir Guy back. Marian had been filled with glee, but she had not mentioned that Elizabeth had been taken a prisoner. Why should Robin trust Guy? How did he know this was not a set up?

Robin circled Guy, the leaves crunching under foot as Guy moved in a small circle, making sure that he did not lose sight of Hood.

"And you cannot save her?"

"The Sheriff would have our heads on a spike if he thought I had helped Elizabeth. He already suspects me of still being in league with her."

"And how can I believe anything that you say, Gisborne?" Robin enquired. "You already sent Elizabeth away-"

"-I sent her away instead of seeing her hang," Gisborne's tone grew impatient with Hood. "You tried to take her from me, Hood. It almost worked too, but it will not work again. Elizabeth is mine."

Robin rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Elizabeth knew what she was doing. She was helping those who you brought suffering upon. You can hardly blame the girl for clearing up your mess. And what should you do if I free her? She cannot stay in Nottingham."

"I would find a way," Guy snapped. "It is hardly any of your business what I do with her. I shall think of something once I save her."

"You save her?" Robin chuckled. "I thought you had come here to ask me to save her?"

"I have come here to tell you that you owe a duty to save her," Gisborne reworded Robin's speech. "You owe her that much. She is in her position because she spied for you."

Robin took a moment to consider what was being asked of him. He lowered his bow and arrow completely, holding it by his side as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And how can I be certain this is not a trap?" he asked. "You're good at setting them up, Gisborne."

"I'm also good at killing people too," Gisborne's coldly responded. "If this were a trap then I would have killed you by now."

Robin couldn't help but note that he raised a good point. Robin's head was, indeed, still intact on his shoulders. Nodding, Robin turned on his heel.

"I'll save your little maid," Robin replied back to Gisborne as he walked away.

How could he not help her? He would do his research first. He would be certain that it was Elizabeth in the cell, and then he would help her to freedom. He suspected he owed her as much.

...

Dawn some came and there had been no sighting of Hood and his outlaws. Gisborne hadn't slept a wink, thinking of Elizabeth in the dungeon beneath him as the sun slowly reared its head over Nottingham. Gisborne took a sharp breath before pacing the corridors of the castle, standing by the archway of one as the gallows were slowly being prepared.

"Ah, Gisborne," the Sheriff called out to him as he leant against an archway. "Glad to see you up and about so early."

"My Lord," Gisborne nodded his head.

"I do hope you're not having second thoughts about the hanging today. We both know she has been in need of punishment for some time," the Sheriff concluded and Gisborne closed his eyes, his lips parting as a feeling of nausea ran into the pit of his stomach.

"Elizabeth wronged me," Gisborne agreed, looking around and wondering if there was any way he could spot Hood. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for the outlaw to make an appearance before he did something himself.

"Yes, she wronged us both," the Sheriff agreed, rocking back and forth on his heels as his hands held the stone sill in front of him. "She's a bad one, Gisborne."

"And so was Allan A Dale," Gisborne suddenly blurted out and the Sheriff looked at him with a cocked brow and wrinkles forming on his forehead. "The girl could be useful to us yet."

The Sheriff slapped his hands on Gisborne's shoulders then, looking his most loyal servant in the eye as Sir Guy kept his glare cold and even.

"Unfortunately I know what this is about, Gisborne. You've had a face like a donkey ever since you found out she betrayed you," he drawled. "Allan spied on Hood. Elizabeth spied on you. There is a difference."

"I could get her to spy on Hood." Gisborne was well aware that desperation had taken hold of his voice. He would do anything now. He would say anything he could.

"You really are a blind fool," the Sheriff scoffed. "What was it? One look into her puppy dog eyes and you melted again?"

The Sheriff hit Gisborne around the head, the motion stinging for a couple of moments.

"She is to hang," the Sheriff concluded. "You'll thank me for this one day, Gisborne. Now, why don't you go and bring her out, hmm? I think her grandparents might be somewhere in the crowd. The silly fools asked me to spare her."

The Sheriff wandered away and Gisborne ground his teeth together, his hand firmly grasping the hilt of his sword as he stormed down to the dungeon. He would hurt any jailer who stood in his way. He would see her free now. He would not let her get anywhere near the gallows.

"Sir Guy, we're just readying-"

The man had no chance to finish as Sir Guy grabbed him by the collar, the eeriness of the dungeon surrounding them as he slammed him against a wall, knocking him out cold. The other guard who had finished tying Elizabeth's wrists looked with bewilderment as Sir Guy advanced to him and twisted his arm, his forehead hitting the metal cell.

"Guy," Elizabeth harshly whispered his name as the final guard fell to the floor. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Probably," Gisborne mumbled to her, taking her bound wrists into his hands and trying to release her from the ropes. She looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head.

"Does the Sheriff know that you're down here?" she wondered back from him and Gisborne nodded at her.

"He sent me."

She snatched her hands from him and whirled around, shaking her head to move her hair from her face as Gisborne cupped her cheek gently.

"Then you cannot free me. The guards will wake up and know it was you. The Sheriff will suspect it and then he will have you killed too. You are not thinking."

"I went to Hood," Gisborne told her. "He said he would free you. I have yet to see him, Elizabeth. What if he does not show?"

"You should have a bit more faith, Gisborne."

Guy and Elizabeth turned their heads to the side in time to see Hood and two other men approach, their bodies clad in a guard's uniform and helmets held underneath their arms. Guy took hold of Elizabeth by the waist as Hood stood in front of him, a small smirk on his face.

"I said that I would come."

"You're late."

"We never discussed a time," Robin responded. "We have a plan. There's no need to fret."

"And what is this plan?" Gisborne wondered back from them.

"She is to go to the gallows-"

"-Absolutely not," Gisborne interrupted and Elizabeth allowed an exasperated sigh to escape her.

"Guy, hear the plan," she urged him and Gisborne's teeth ground together, his grip on her waist increased as she nodded at Robin, urging for him to continue.

"The noose will be loose, meaning that she falls straight to the ground when the trap door opens."

"And breaks her arm," Gisborne concluded and Hood glowered at him.

"Not if she falls onto her feet," Hood responded. "There will be hysteria, but it will give us chance to beat down the Sheriff's men. I have some my men in the crowd, stood by them and ready to make a move."

"Excellent plan, Locksley," Gisborne sarcasm shone through. "And what about when the men shut the gates on you?"

"Considering my man has taken his place, I doubt there will be much of an issue," Robin drawled back. "Now we need to move before the Sheriff suspects something."

"Agreed," Elizabeth nodded, wondering who the men behind Robin were as Gisborne looked uneasy. Elizabeth stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek, trying to offer him a bright and airy smile.

"Everything will be fine," Elizabeth whispered as Guy slowly began to move forwards with her, Robin and his men behind them as they went through the dungeon.

"And you know that for certain, do you?" Guy gruffly replied.

"Well we need to have some faith, Guy. That is all there is to it."

Guy inhaled sharply and nodded in agreement with her. That was all there was to it. He slowly released her waist and took hold of her by the elbow as he nodded at the guard to open the door from the dungeon to the courtyard. The guard smirked as Gisborne roughly pushed Elizabeth forwards, jeers echoing around her as she saw the gallows stood proudly in front of her.

Shivering slightly, she felt Guy hand her off to Robin as they stood at the steps. The Sheriff began to yell about her betrayal and Elizabeth felt her mind begin to whirl around her. Robin led her to the trap door, making sure she was stood on top of it before he tightened the noose around her neck, winking at her as he did so.

Gisborne watched with wonder, longing for the plan to work out. He stood by the Sheriff's side, Marian next to him as she held her hands in front of her. She had spoken to Robin about the plan that morning when he had found her on the way to the Castle.

The Sheriff stood up tall, looking on as he gave his final speech.

"This woman is an outlaw!" he yelled out. "She worked for Robin Hood and used her powers of charm to be his spy. She is a reckless fool and for her treachery she is to be executed. Let this be a warning; outlaws will not be tolerated in Nottingham!"

It all happened so quickly after the Sheriff waved his hand and Elizabeth whispered for a moment, watching as Robin pulled at the lever to the trap door. She knew the noose was nowhere near tight enough as she collapsed straight through, losing her balance on her feet and falling to the ground as echoes of wonder went around her.

Robin leapt into action, drawing his sword as Gisborne drew his own sword, moving into the mess, but only having eyes for Elizabeth.

"Hood!" the Sheriff roared. "Kill him!"

"Get the Sheriff inside!" Guy yelled back as Hood moved towards the Sheriff, distracting him as his other men dealt with the guards. Guy stabbed his sword into the ground as he knelt by Elizabeth under the gallows. She looked at him with wide eyes, panting as she did so.

"You can't help me," she whispered. "There are men everywhere."

"I'm not," he promised her, dragging her by the arm and hauling her out roughly, making it look as though he was stopping her escape.

That was before he looked across the yard which was slowly emptying. Peasants ran away and guards fell to the floor. The Sheriff was locked in a duel with Hood and the gate was still open.

It wasn't until the arrow had been fired by the guard did he see where it hit. Elizabeth tried to worm her hands free from the ropes which bound her hands behind her back, doing her best to push them from her. She cursed loudly before she felt the pain in her shoulder.

Guy stormed towards the soldier as he moved closer towards them, looking full of glee as he thought he had hurt the outlaw. Elizabeth yelled out loud in pain at the arrow lodged in her shoulder.

Gisborne drew his sword from the ground and rammed it straight through the guard's stomach, watching as the life left his eyes. He pulled his blooded sword back out, sheathing it and turning back to Elizabeth.

"You're going to be alright," Gisborne whispered, wondering whether or not he should pull the arrow from her shoulder.

He picked her up into his arms, awkwardly holding her. Her hands were still tied and each step Gisborne took hurt her further. He turned his head over his shoulder, noting that the Sheriff had seemingly disappeared. That was what Guy now intended to do.

...

"It doesn't seem deep," Gisborne whispered to Elizabeth as she lay on her stomach, her gown unlaced and pulled down underneath her arms. Her shoulder was bare and covered in a white bandage.

Guy had sent for a physician to tend to her wounds, threatening them with their life if they told anyone that Elizabeth's life had been saved. She remained on her stomach, the pain too extreme to roll over. Gisborne knelt by the side of the bed, holding onto her hand as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Apparently it wasn't," she replied. "I don't think I would like to repeat being shot though."

"You won't if I can help it," Gisborne promised her, his free hand still pushing her hair from her cheek in a soothing manner. She smiled awkwardly over to him and nodded gently in agreement. "We need to find out what to do...staying here is too dangerous for you...even going back to Huddersfield."

Elizabeth felt her mouth dry up. She knew that they would have to discuss it at some point, but she did not feel that moment was right. She shook her head back and forth.

"Can we speak about it later?" she wondered. "I have no idea what to do...but...at the moment..."

"Hmm," Gisborne contently agreed, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "You need to rest."

"Stay?" she asked of him and he nodded as she closed her eyes, his thumb caressing her cheek in soothing circles.

"Of course."

...

A/N: Thank you so much to all of the reviewers for this story! It really means a lot and I hope you stick with me on this!


	31. Chapter 31

"Don't make me torch this place down, Gisborne!"

Guy pushed his hands through his hair as he heard the pounding on the door to the Manor. The Sheriff's voice echoed through him as he closed the door to where Elizabeth rested. He locked the door, leaving her to sleep but he knew that the Sheriff's voice would soon wake her up.

He only wished that she had the common sense not to come out. He checked his dagger was still sheathe in his pocket before he moved down the staircase. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open, the sight of the Sheriff and a handful of guards behind him greeting his vision.

"Where is she?" the Sheriff wondered from Guy.

Gisborne cocked a brow. "Who?"

"You know who," the Sheriff snarled. "Now, do I have to make my men turn this place over or will you tell me?"

Gisborne inhaled sharply and shook his head as the Sheriff pushed his way into the Manor, slamming the door shut on his guards. Guy looked over his shoulder as he heard the door open from the kitchen, Sarah slowly moving into the room only to halt at the sight of Guy and the Sheriff.

"Wench, a goblet of wine wouldn't go amiss," the Sheriff snapped, sitting himself down in Gisborne's chair.

Guy nodded at Sarah and took the seat opposite the Sheriff, folding one leg over the other as he waited for a reason as to why the Sheriff had come to Locksley. The Sheriff seemed intent on looking into the flames of the fireplace, his eyes narrowed and focused whilst Gisborne tried to read him, wondering why he had yet to demand Elizabeth's head on a plate.

"I have a proposition for you, Gisborne," the Sheriff drawled out.

"My Lord?" Guy responded back to him as Sarah returned with the drinks, curtseying and then scurrying away.

"I saw you carry the girl away. She had been shot with an arrow," the Sheriff responded slowly. "I am no fool, Gisborne, so do not try to take me for one."

Guy's mouth grew dry as he downed a mouthful of wine in an attempt to cure it. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a second, wondering how he could get himself out of the mess he found himself in. He knew that he had to think and act quickly. But he would listen to the Sheriff. He would listen to his proposition and consider it. He knew one thing; he would not take Elizabeth with him.

"Hood may have orchestrated this entire plan, but you made sure she lived. That is why I trust she is upstairs resting. You are too foolish to cast her out. She's made you weak," the Sheriff spoke. "That is why I know you would be even more foolish if you lost her."

The Sheriff's lip curled upwards as soon as he spoke the words and Guy wondered what he was speaking of. Would he leave him be with Elizabeth?

"I could kill the girl easily," the Sheriff nodded. "I could have her head rotting on top of the Castle, but then I think I would lose your support. And who else could kill as easily as you?"

"Not many people, my Lord," Gisborne cautiously replied, trying to find out what it was the Sheriff wanted from Guy.

"And if I let her live then you would be to wed her in the next month," the Sheriff demanded from him. "You would continue to do my work, and you would have a doting wife to come home to. She would be very willing to please you, making my life easier to get on with. Perhaps you won't be as distracted anymore?"

"Perhaps," Gisborne repeated the word and he stood up and dropped his hands to his hips. "You knew all of this before yet you were intent on having her executed. What has changed your mind?"

The Sheriff downed the wine inside of his goblet before he stood too, dropping the empty goblet to the floor. "Huddersfield."

He spoke the word simply and Guy winced. He wondered what could have happened.

"Her grandparents came to see me as soon as they heard of her escape," the Sheriff chuckled darkly. "It seems that they were willing to see their granddaughter not swing by her neck. They offered me Huddersfield and I accepted. All of its riches and men are mine."

Gisborne looked in awe for a moment as the Sheriff adjusted his riding gloves over his fingers.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham and the Lord of Huddersfield," he chuckled. "All to spare one whore...even my need for justice on outlaws does not blind me to my potential gain once the mission in the Holy Land is complete. I will have taken two towns for Prince John away from King Richard. Anyway, they are waiting outside to see the girl. Tell her that I thank her for being so prosperous for me."

Guy clenched his hands into fists as the Sheriff turned around before he came to the door.

"And if I find out she is working against me again then I will kill her, Gisborne. The only reason why she is yours is because I am taking her a hostage and trust you to keep her in line."

"Yes, my Lord."

Gisborne looked up the staircase as the Sheriff left him and he wondered what Elizabeth would say to this. He moved up to her room, finding her stood by the door, her ear pressed against it as it opened. She stumbled back and he was quick to place an arm around her waist, catching her before she fell.

"You should be in bed," he grunted to her.

"He's taken Huddersfield," Elizabeth complained. "I need to see my grandparents...Guy..."

"They are outside," Gisborne told her, noting the white bandage on her shoulder. Her gown was still hidden underneath her arms as she held up there. He shrugged out of his leather coat, slowly sliding it over her shoulders.

He agitated the wound, noting how she winced as his fingers brushed across his. He took another moment to help her walk down the stairs, urging her to take her time before he settled her into his chair.

"I'll go and find them," Gisborne said, his hand pushing her hair from her face softly as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead, the motion tender.

Elizabeth sat where she was, her fingers pressing against her shoulder, wincing as she did so. She waited until she heard multiple footsteps rush towards her before she tried to turn her head around the chair to see her Grandmother and Grandfather rush up towards her. It was then when she felt her eyes tear.

Bethany ducked down to delicately hold Elizabeth, her hands wrapped in her blonde hair as Jonathan took in her dishevelled appearance, his blood boiling as he noted her ripped gown and her modesty covered by an overlarge leather coat.

"Darling, we were so worried. We tried to get to the Castle...we tried to stop it...the guards kept us locked in an inn," Bethany sobbed gently, kissing Elizabeth multiple times on the cheek.

Guy stood back, his arms folded as he watched the scene intensely.

"We heard about Robin Hood," Jonathan spoke, also bending down to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "He saved you, did he not?"

"He would not have saved me had Guy not asked for his help," Elizabeth responded and they both turned their heads over their shoulders to look at Sir Guy. He arched a brow, waiting to judge their response.

Bethany looked to Jonathan and the elderly man offered Sir Guy his hand. He knew what the man had done to Nottingham. He knew what he had done to the innocent people inside the Castle walls, but he also knew that his granddaughter would be six feet under if it had not been for him.

"Thank you," Jonathan spoke. "You saved her."

Gisborne slowly moved his own hand, shaking Elizabeth's grandfather's fingers with vigour as Bethany remained haughty, still not completely sold on the idea of Elizabeth being with Gisborne for more than one second. But it had been the only way, and it had been the way her granddaughter had lusted for.

"It was my honour," Gisborne promised them.

"But Huddersfield," Elizabeth blurted out suddenly, shaking her head back and forth. "You cannot give it up for me."

"We will preside over Huddersfield and we will take you with us," Jonathan said and Sir Guy shook his head.

"Has the Sheriff not made himself clear?" Guy wondered and they all looked at him. "The Sheriff is to keep Elizabeth as a hostage. She is to stay with me in Locksley whilst you return to Huddersfield."

"He said nothing...not a word..." Bethany stumbled. "If he had then we would have struck our offer down and never have agreed to it. She is our granddaughter and she is to come with us."

"If you take her with you then the Sheriff will have no trouble in bringing her back and killing you for disobeying him," Gisborne responded and Bethany took another step closer towards him.

"And how can we believe you?"

"He is speaking the truth," Elizabeth nodded and inhaled sharply as she tried to move her shoulder. "I heard them earlier."

Gisborne gulped. He had suspected she had managed to listen in on the conversation, but he wondered if she had heard of how she was to marry him within the month. If she had done then she was not creating a fuss about it. He wondered if he could actually manage to marry this time.

"Then we shall speak-"

"-No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Sir Guy is right. The Sheriff has hurt too many people now, Grandmother. I...I cannot handle anymore...and you know how I feel...Sir Guy will not harm me."

"And the Sheriff?" Jonathan wondered.

"I would not let him near her," Gisborne promised them and they both looked at each other, not entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving their only grandchild with a murderer.

"We shall speak with the Sheriff," Jonathan promised his granddaughter. "We shall make the conditions of the arrangement clear. We will see you again."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said.

Guy could sense the tearful farewells and so he left the room, stepping into the kitchen to see Sarah stood by the worktop, rolling out pastry as she glanced across to him and he looked back at her. She smiled softly, briefly nodding her head before she looked to the door.

"She is good for you," she informed Guy.

Gisborne grunted a noncommittal agreement to her, not particularly in the mood to discuss anything with the kitchen maid.

"You can go home for the day, Sarah," he dismissed her, moving back into the living room in time to see Jonathan and Bethany walk out of the door, Elizabeth tearing up.

He went to stand by her chair, moving his hand out to hold hers and she squeezed his hand tightly before perching himself on the arm of the chair awkwardly, watching as she dropped her head against his chest and he cradled her against him.

"What would you have done if a deal had not been made?" she suddenly asked from him.

"I would have taken you somewhere and found you once I escaped the Sheriff," Gisborne responded as thought it was so simple to do.

Elizabeth wished it was. She wished that there had been another way. One way for the Sheriff not to keep his control over Gisborne. She saw what he did to him and it pained her more than it pained him.

"There is no escaping now," Elizabeth replied softly. The Sheriff had them where he wanted them. One wrong step would hurt them or Elizabeth's family. They were not people she would willingly risk. She would do what she could to defend them.

"No," Gisborne agreed with her.

"Will he ever leave us be?" Elizabeth worried. "You are still under his spell, Guy...you are still killing for him-"

"-Doing what I have done for months," Gisborne replied to her. "Don't even think about it, Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Helping Hood." Gisborne told her gruffly, moving to kneel down in front of her and she slumped further back into the chair, shrugging and then regretting the motion whilst Gisborne stared at her.

"It only ended in trouble last time," she reminded him. "I have no intention of hoping Hood. I simply hope he succeeds in his cause of making Nottingham a better place. That is something which everyone must wish for."

Gisborne shook his head before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, her legs parting to allow him closer to the seat and to her. He took a moment to inhale a deep breath before he pushed his leather coat from her shoulders and looked at her bandage.

"I thought that I had almost lost you today," Gisborne admitted. "When I saw that arrow I thought it would hit you somewhere fatal. I thought that it would have killed you. I will do anything to stop anyone from hurting you again."

Elizabeth felt her chest swell as he kissed her lingeringly once more. She didn't want him to kill to keep her safe from the Sheriff. She didn't want him to fall further into a dark abyss just for her. She wanted to run away from Nottingham. She would think of something, but she first had a matter to discuss with Guy.

She sighed, picking up Guy's hands and moving her fingers against them, seemingly too interested in that as she thought about his and the Sheriff's conversation from before.

"So...when do you think we shall be married?" Elizabeth wondered.

A deep chuckle emitted from Guy and he shook his head, allowing her to tangle her fingers against his as he stared at her and she avoided his eye contact, her cheeks reddening as she did so.

"I wondered if you had heard that part."

"Of course I had. I missed a bit of your conversation but I heard that part," Elizabeth responded. "The Sheriff made it perfectly clear. If I marry you then he has me here by your side forever."

"And is that something you do not wish for?" Gisborne responded; his face wrinkled for a second in confusion. He slowly untangled one hand from hers and brushed his fingertips over her milky skin which was exposed above her breast.

"I wish for it," Elizabeth replied. "I just do not wish to be told by the Sheriff when we have to marry."

"Fret not," Gisborne promised her. "I shall make you Lady Gisborne in my own time. He shall not have his way over everything."

Elizabeth's lips dared to tug upwards as she brushed back his smooth black hair from his face, the motion sending shivers down his spine as she did it. She took a few seconds to nod slowly.

"Sir and Lady Gisborne," she whispered.

Guy couldn't help but smirk then, kissing her once more as soon as the words had left her mouth. His lips brushed hers for a few more moments before his lips lingered down her neck, resting on her shoulder and then he pulled back to look her in the eye again.

"I think I like the sound of that."

Elizabeth smiled back, never before thinking she had seen him quite so content. It was only once they had been married did she see the lengths he was willing to go for her in the Holy Lands.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and please do let me know what you think of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	32. Chapter 32

"Lady Burrow-"

"-Do not call me that," Elizabeth interrupted as she entered the kitchen that following morning. She had managed to dress herself, her shoulder causing her brief moments of pain before she moved to brush her hair, leaving it to hang loose around her face.

She had wandered into the kitchen, noticing Sarah stood by the stove and she had smiled briefly over to her before the kitchen maid tried to dip into a curtsey and address Elizabeth as her superior. Elizabeth had almost winced at the notion.

"But you are to wed Sir Guy," Sarah responded

Elizabeth shook her head. "That does not mean you are to address me as a Lady. I have known you for some time Sarah. Elizabeth is a fine title for me."

Sarah looked uneasy for a moment, having been told that Elizabeth was her superior by Sir Guy. But the girl had scarcely changed. There was an aura of grace around her, but she still acted as thought she were nothing but a commoner, especially when she pushed her sleeves up and asked if she could help Sarah in the kitchen.

She did mediocre tasks with much objection by the maid. Elizabeth brushed off her complaints, turning on her heel as she heard a knock on the door. She smiled over to Sarah and slowly moved to the front door of the Manor, pulling it open to reveal the Sheriff stood there. She winced and gulped, her eyes scanning behind him and searching for a familiar face.

"Gisborne isn't here, girl," the Sheriff snarled at her. "I am to meet him here, but I trust he has yet to appear considering he didn't answer the door."

Elizabeth shook her head at the Sheriff, wondering if she should stand to the side and let him in, or if she should tell him to go somewhere else. She had an idea of what she really longed to say to him, though she doubted he would appreciate it.

"My Lord," she managed to mumble out as he brushed past her, her shoulder brushing against his as she tried to hold in a groan.

"You may have managed to fool Gisborne," the Sheriff drawled and Elizabeth closed the door after completing one final sweep of the surrounding area to see if he was anywhere. "He's a fool for a woman with a good bosom and large eyes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning to look at the back of the chair which the Sheriff had claimed his own. She slowly moved around to take the free seat, perching on the edge of it before wondering when Gisborne would be back to save her from the Sheriff and his insults.

She sat up straight like her mother had taught, her hands resting in her lap as she arched a brow, waiting for him to say something else to her.

"You see; I have an issue with you," the Sheriff drawled and she arched a brow, acting innocent in front of him.

"Oh?" she wondered. "I have changed. I am loyal to Sir Guy."

"You were supposedly loyal to him before, but you betrayed him to Hood." The Sheriff pointed out and Elizabeth's stare narrowed as she wondered what more he wanted from her.

"That was also before you held my family's town," she responded. "I will do what I can to make sure my family are kept safe, and if that means marrying Sir Guy then I am more than prepared to do so."

The Sheriff eyed her with suspicion before slowly nodding. He would never trust her. "Good, because if I hear anything different then I promise you that I will burn down Huddersfield. If I suspect you of being in league with Hood then I will have no issue in seeing you hang. Gisborne would cry, I do not doubt it, but your life is meaningless to me."

Elizabeth gulped as the Sheriff smiled widely at her and she forced herself to nod in agreement with what he was saying to her. She looked down to her lap, words failing her whilst the Sheriff continued to speak.

"Your grandparents left Nottingham yesterday evening. Huddersfield is mine and you are to marry Guy within the month." The Sheriff drawled out and Elizabeth couldn't help but glare at him. She would decide with Guy when they were to marry. It would be none of his business. "Let's hope that he can make it to the vows this time."

Elizabeth felt a sigh of relief wash through her as she saw Guy entered the Manor, shrugging out of his leather coat as he did so. He looked to his wife, noticing the white of the Sheriff's head sat in his chair. Gisborne sighed loudly, nodding sternly to Elizabeth.

"Sheriff," he spoke. "I am not late for our meeting, am I?"

"No," the Sheriff responded, standing up and clasping his hands together. Elizabeth stood too as Sir Guy moved over to her as the Sheriff placed his fingers into his gloves. Gisborne dropped his hand to her hip and kissed her swiftly on the cheek.

"I simply wanted to speak with your pretty bride to be here," the Sheriff said. "You know, make sure she had no intention of breaking your weak heart."

Gisborne's gaze caught Elizabeth's orbs once more and he knew what the Sheriff had wanted to do. Threatening Elizabeth had always been his number one priority. Gisborne stood tall and folded his arms over his shoulder, cocking his head to the side as he did so.

"Should we attend to business, my Lord?" he wondered.

"Of course," the Sheriff said. "We shall leave your little future wife to begin planning her wedding. It is enough to keep her little brain occupied."

Gisborne's hand slowly wrapped around Elizabeth's wrist, stopping her from doing anything as he nodded in agreement with the Sheriff.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, his hand moving from her wrist as she released a deep breath and allowed Guy to kiss her on the cheek once more. She watched the pair of them move from the Manor, remaining stood where she was before she flopped down into a chair, her hand holding a chin as she wondered what she should do about her impending marriage.

...

"You will either think me mad or brilliant, but I have to ask," Elizabeth informed Gisborne as they sat across from each other at the long dining table that evening. She had yet to dine in the dining hall, but it was vast and rather cold in comparison to most rooms, yet it was more formal.

Gisborne smirked and took a sip of his wine. He also had some other news to break to her, but he didn't know how to tell her. She was to travel to the Holy Land with him and the Sheriff the following week. He was well aware that she wouldn't want to go, but the Sheriff had ordered it.

"And what question is this?" Gisborne wondered and Elizabeth cut at her meat.

"Our wedding...I...I don't want anyone there who doesn't need to be there," she informed him. "I want to marry in secret, Guy. I don't want the Sheriff there and I do not want noble lords and ladies from afar. We do not know them and I do not want to share my wedding day with them."

Gisborne remained confused for a second, but he slowly nodded in agreement to what she was saying. As long as he made her his, he was not bothered by anything. People could offer him meaningless congratulations, the Sheriff could threaten him not to mess up his marriage, but all he cared about was the sight of Elizabeth agreeing to be his wife.

"Do you agree?" Elizabeth asked him. "I know that it seems rash; and selfish on my part-"

"-It seems fine," Gisborne promised her, his voice rather weak as he did so. "You are all that I want from this marriage, Elizabeth. There is no one else for me. I understand why you do not wish for a large wedding."

"My family would not be able to attend anyway," Elizabeth shrugged, "and if they did then my mother would be less than impressed. I think it best for this to happen in secret. I am not ashamed of marrying you, Guy. I just do not wish for the Sheriff to dictate it to us."

Guy slowly stood up and moved around to her, offering her his hand to haul her to her feet. It was only once she stood when he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Tomorrow," he whispered softly. "I will speak to the vicar and ask him to marry us tomorrow night. Just you and me."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement with him. She had never thought of having a rushed wedding, but it seemed right for them. It seemed the only logical thing to her. Guy swept her into his arms, holding her body tightly against his.

He would make her his and then he would tell her that they were travelling. He would wait and give her one day of happiness before she knew of his plans.

...

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! The next chapter will be the wedding and then we move to the Holy Land before returning and a certain someone's sister comes to visit. I do hope you'll let me know what you think so far!


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you certain there is someone inside?" Elizabeth wondered the following evening. Her heart had been pounding for the entire day as she waited for Guy to return back so that they could be married. She had asked Sarah to help her try on different dresses, doing her best to find one which looked presentable at such short notice.

Sarah had pretended to wonder why she seemed so determined to find one, and only when she asked did Elizabeth dare to confide in her, having full faith that she would say nothing. Elizabeth wasn't sure if anyone was supposed to know or if Guy intended to keep the marriage a secret for a while. She had failed to care.

"Positive," Guy promised her, still holding her hand tightly and patting the pocket in his breeches, making sure the rings were still inside. He had yet to offer her an engagement ring, but he would find one for her in time. Nothing about their marriage was typical.

"Wait," Elizabeth said, pulling on his arm again and stopping him from opening the church door. He looked down to her, his hair hanging in his face as he did so. His features scrunched up and he looked worried for a moment. "Are you certain of this? You want to do this in secret?"

Gisborne rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers with haste. She shivered in the dead of the night, her cloak not doing a lot to keep her warm.

"I want to marry you," he promised her gently. "It matters not to me how we marry, so long as we do."

Nodding, Elizabeth quickly kissed him again on the cheek. She allowed him then to open the door, the candlelight illuminating the church. She stood in front of him, looking to where the vicar stood by the altar. Elizabeth was almost in disbelief that they were about to do this. Guy ignored the vicar, slowly untying Elizabeth's cloak from her shoulders, looking at the simple white dress she wore.

She looked down as he eyed her with wonder and she sighed. "I know it isn't much, but in all fairness you're just wearing your normal clothes."

Gisborne chuckled darkly and reached around her to the back pew, pulling up a small bouquet of white daisies and handing them to her. She smiled then before she heard the vicar cough.

"Perhaps it would be for the best to begin, Sir Guy?" he wondered and Gisborne nodded.

It was only when Elizabeth noted a familiar looking woman on the front row did she take a second to question what she was doing there. Gisborne followed her gaze, taking hold of Elizabeth by the arm to lead her down the aisle.

"There has to be a witness for the marriage," Gisborne informed Elizabeth. "Sarah and Marian were the only ones who I could think of."

Sarah stood up and briefly hugged Elizabeth, laughing with her how she knew why she had been trying on all the gowns earlier on. Elizabeth laughed back before she turned her gaze to Marian. She had failed to see her in weeks on end, and now she was at her wedding. Somehow it seemed surreal for her to be there, standing in front of the man she was supposed to have married.

A small part of Marian wanted to tell Elizabeth to run. She had not seen the crimes he had committed in her absence. It was only when she saw how protectively Gisborne watched Elizabeth did she decide to bite her tongue. She suspected the girl had no other option but to marry Guy. She wanted to keep her family safe, but she also did love him.

She just chose to look beyond his heinous crimes.

That was something which Marian struggled to do, regardless of how much he professed to love Elizabeth. Marian would do her best to make sure she would be there for Elizabeth, much like she had done before her crimes had been ousted.

"I cannot help but think how odd this is," Marian finally said after a moment of silence, blinking profusely as she did so. "After everything which you have gone through, you stand here waiting to be married. I can scarcely believe it."

Elizabeth laughed as she saw Marian's scrunched up face. "I think we both feel the same."

It was only then when Marian moved with haste, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth's waist and the other girl did the same, her chin resting on Marian's shoulder.

"I consider you a dear friend, Elizabeth, despite our differences," Marian promised her. "Just promise me that you will be safe from now on."

"You need not worry of her safety," Gisborne promised Marian, taking his hand and resting it on Elizabeth's back. The girl looked back to Marian with a soft nod before she allowed Gisborne to stand with her on the altar, the vicar finally getting a chance to conduct the ceremony.

Elizabeth had never felt such emotions as she watched Gisborne place his ring onto her finger after she had rid herself of the flowers by handing them to Marian. He stood tall, claiming his love for her and promising never to leave her and take care for her in sickness and in health. Elizabeth rushed through her vows, Gisborne's smirk apparent as he still struggled to believe how eager she was to marry him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined let no man tear asunder."

Gisborne didn't need to be told twice that he was supposed to kiss his new bride, swiftly moving down to press his lips against hers and she ran a hand down his stubble coated cheek.

"Congratulations," Sarah said as soon as Guy's lips parted from Elizabeth's. Marian stood too, offering Elizabeth congratulations and looking at Guy with hesitance. She was about to warn him not to mess up his marriage, but she had a feeling that he knew what to do.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Gisborne's gruff voice spoke as Elizabeth squeezed Marian's hand and allowed Guy to drag her away, leaving the two women to whisper amongst themselves.

Once they were in the night air, Gisborne delicately moved to pick Elizabeth up and into his arms.

"How does it feel to be the new Lady Gisborne?" he wondered from her, twirling around once as she draped her good arm over his shoulders.

"Perfectly wonderful," she grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

Gisborne laughed gruffly as they approached the Manor slowly. He stood still for a few moments, looking to the home and then down to Elizabeth. He had Locksley and a wife. What more could he ask for at that moment in time?

"You are beautiful," Gisborne told her, bending down to press a passionate kiss to her lips. "And I do love you, Elizabeth."

It was only then when Elizabeth recalled what happened on a wedding night. Her mouth fell into an 'o' and Gisborne resisted from kissing her as he wondered what had caused her to seem so confused.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth promised him. "I just recalled what happens on wedding nights. That is all."

Gisborne allowed a dark chuckle to leave him before he did his best to calm his wife's worries. "I shall be gentle," he promised her. "You know that I would never hurt you."

And it was just those words which she needed to hear from him.

...

To say that Elizabeth was angered by the news that she was to travel to the Holy Land was an understatement. Four days had passed since their marriage and they had scarcely left the Manor, deeming it necessary to spend time together whilst they could. The Sheriff had heard of the secret marriage and had struggled to care.

It was only when Elizabeth found Guy in the dining hall that night did she see him appear forlorn. He was pacing up and down and Elizabeth wondered if the trip had been postponed indefinitely. He had yet to tell her why they were travelling to the Holy Land.

Gisborne knew that she would not approve of it.

"Has something happened?" Elizabeth suddenly wondered from her.

Gisborne's dark guttural laugh was enough to tell her that something dreadful had happened. Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her, a brow arching as she did so.

"Marian," he said gruffly, unable to believe what the girl had done. "She tried to kill the Sheriff and admitted to being the Night Watchman."

"What?" Elizabeth snapped quickly. "Why would she do that? How did he find out about her?"

"Did you know about her?" Gisborne wondered and Elizabeth shook her head with haste.

"I had no idea," she said, "although it isn't difficult to tell. She was always trying to help people. She did what she could under the cover of darkness."

Gisborne rolled his eyes as soon as he had heard Elizabeth. Of course she would think Marian had been right.

"But why did she try to kill the Sheriff?" Elizabeth wondered.

There were times she wanted to have an attempt herself. She wondered if this trip would prove fatal to him. He was only demanding she be brought because he had no trust in her and Gisborne refused to leave her behind whilst he left.

"I do not know," Gisborne lied to his wife.

Elizabeth arched a brow, wondering what he was hiding from her. She had grown used to noticing his lies. She could see his forehead wrinkle and his eyes avoided hers.

"Guy," she spoke his name dangerously. "Why are we travelling to the Holy Land? Why did Marian try to kill the Sheriff?"

He kept silent, resting his back against the table as Elizabeth moved closer to him, her fingers clenched into fists by her sides as she looked up to him, patiently waiting for him to answer her question. She often wondered if he enjoyed tormenting her so. She would not put it past him.

"Guy!" she snapped at him loudly and he snapped his attention back to her.

"The Sheriff intends to kill King Richard," he informed her and Elizabeth's hand moved over her mouth.

She shook her head back and forth, her mouth drying up as she did so. "And place Prince John on the throne?" she guessed and Guy nodded at her. She looked across the room as Gisborne moved his hand out to take hold of her hips, drawing her closer to him.

"That is treason," Elizabeth whispered. "You know that, Guy. You know that you cannot do this. Prince John cannot take the throne. You need to stop the Sheriff."

"And what do you think would happen if I tried to stop the Sheriff?" Guy responded to her, his hair hanging in front of his face as he drew her chin to look at him. "Do you think that he would let me live happily with you. I know which side my bread is buttered, Elizabeth. I am not willing to save King Richard's life so that Prince John can take mine."

Elizabeth groaned lightly. She knew that he didn't care about the politics involved. He cared about staying on top and keeping himself and her alive. That was all Gisborne wanted. He moved with haste, switching their places so that he could trap his wife against the table. He reached for the back of her thighs, picking her up and resting her to sit on the table.

"You know that I love you," Guy whispered to her, picking up the bottom of her skirt and slowly pulling it to her knees, allowing it to rest there as his hand caressed her calf. "I am trying to keep us alive, Elizabeth. I do what I am told to keep you here and your family safe in Huddersfield. Do you think I want to go to the Holy Land when I have you here?"

She gulped loudly as she felt his hands begin to unlace the back of her dress and she shook her head. "I know that you don't, Guy. I know that the Sheriff has us right where he wants us, especially me."

"And if he has you then he has me," Guy grunted as he gently laid his wife down on the table, bending down to flutter kisses across the skin at the top of her gown. "Who rules England is a minor factor to me so long as I have you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but disagree, trying to voice her concern but failing as Guy cupped one of her breasts, making her squirm underneath him.

"We are not discussing this like this," Elizabeth informed him. "And we are not doing this here."

"There is nothing to discuss," Guy promised her. "You know that as much as I do, Lizzie."

He pushed her dress down to her waist, leaving her clad in only her underclothes as his lips attacked her neck and his hand continued to knead her breast.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "There is much to discuss-"

She failed to finish her sentence as Guy's mouth silenced her and she felt him in between her thighs, lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Perhaps later," Guy grunted against her neck as he continued to kiss her down her neck.

Elizabeth groaned, ignoring him as she knew what she had to do. If Marian had found herself stuck in Nottingham Castle then Elizabeth had to be the one to notify Robin of the plan which the Sheriff was hatching. She was well aware that Gisborne would be angry with her, but she knew deep down that Prince John taking the throne was not an option.

It wasn't possible.

...

A/N: another chapter for the day. Hope you enjoyed it!


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth looked down to Guy as he slept, the blanket pulled firmly around his waist as she held hers to her chin and looked down at his sleeping face. She wanted nothing more than to take him away from the Sheriff. She wanted him to leave the man who would stop at nothing to destroy England. And then there was the matter of Marian being dragged along on the trip.

Gisborne's eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked down at Elizabeth, daring to move his hand out and touch her cheek as she rolled onto her side at the change of his breathing. She had intended to sneak out in the middle of the night and find Robin, but she was well aware that Gisborne was a light sleeper.

"Why are you awake?" Gisborne wondered, confused as to how he hadn't tired her out from their earlier antics.

She smiled back into the darkness, her own hand resting on top of Guy's. "I cannot sleep. I keep thinking about what to pack for this little trip."

Gisborne's deep breath rang through the dark room and Elizabeth moved over his body, straddling his hips as her hair tickled his face and she bent over him, her chest almost pressing against his. Gisborne moved his hands to grab hold of her hips, waiting for her pleas to begin.

"You do not want this; you said so yourself," Elizabeth reminded Guy and he inhaled sharply, his thumbs roaming the pale skin of her hip. "You said that it matters not to you who rules on the throne."

"It will be Prince John by the end of the month," Gisborne replied to her.

"But it should not be," Elizabeth contested. "He is as bad as the Sheriff, Guy. He cannot have the throne. Nottingham would not be the only town to suffer. We need to think of the rest of England."

"And why should the rest of England be my concern?" Guy asked from her. "I'm not Robin Hood, Elizabeth. I don't care about the people."

"You do know that the people are like me, Guy," Elizabeth muttered, her hands running down the planes of his chest. "I was once one of them before I involved myself with you."

"And you are all that matters to me," Gisborne pleaded with her and she began shaking her head back and forth.

"I know I am," she agreed vigorously. "And you are all that matters to me, but doing the right thing is also important. You know as well as I do."

"And how do you intend to do the right thing?" Guy responded and Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, wondering if she dared to speak with him about what she wanted to do. It was then when Gisborne soon realised. Anger welled up inside of him and he flipped their positions, laying on top of her and pinning her wrists by her sides as he glowered.

"He is the only one who could stop the Sheriff," Elizabeth begged with Guy."He is the only one who will openly stop him killing the King."

"And you risked your life for him before and I almost lost you. I will be damned if you go off to Hood and tell him about this plan!" Guy yelled at her and she ground her bottom teeth together, wondering if she could believe what she was hearing from him.

"And I will be damned if I let you continue committing the Sheriff's crimes!" Elizabeth snapped back, trying to force his weight from her. "If anyone finds out that you tried to kill the King then they will kill you too!"

"And if I don't go with the Sheriff then he will kill me and you," Guy snapped. "You are not to go to Hood."

"I will do as I please," Elizabeth replied, the sheets tangled around their limbs as they wrestled in the white sheets, their bodies pressing against each other.

"You will do as I tell you!" Gisborne snapped, pulling off of her slightly, his eyes glaring into hers and she ground her teeth together. "I am your husband. My word is law."

"And I am your wife," Elizabeth replied. "I am doing this for you."

"No, your place is by my side, Elizabeth, doing what I tell you to do. There is nothing more to this conversation so I suggest you go back to sleep and forget that this conversation ever happened."

Elizabeth gulped and shook her head, her knee hitting Gisborne in between his legs. She watched him roll from her in pain before she jumped out the bed, reaching for her nearest dress. Gisborne moaned and groaned in pain for a few moments before coming to his senses. He followed Elizabeth as she pulled her gown on and covered her modesty, only for him to grab her around the waist and press her back against his chest.

"Get off of me!" Elizabeth snarled at him.

"No!" Gisborne replied. "You are my wife and you shall do as I tell you!"

"Since when have I ever been obedient?" Elizabeth wondered back, still pushing her hips against his to try and free herself from him. She doubled over as Guy's grip on her waist increased and she felt him push her back to the bed, keeping her pinned there.

She remained bent on the mattress, Gisborne's hands holding hers above her head on the sheets as he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Enough," he spoke. "I will do everything in my power to keep you in this Manor until we leave in two days time."

"And I will do anything I can to escape," Elizabeth promised him and he grunted before pushing her firmly down, her cheek hitting the mattress as Gisborne stood up and began to dress himself.

Guy watched as she sunk to the ground, her hand tossing her hair behind her shoulder as she did so. Gisborne slowly lit a candle, illuminating the room before he shrugged into his shirt and breeches. Elizabeth sat on the floor, her bottom lip pouting outwards whilst Guy watched her with intent.

"If you warn him then I cannot protect you if you are caught," Gisborne promised her. "And I cannot betray the Sheriff, not after he granted me your life."

"You're infuriating," Elizabeth hissed to Guy and he chuckled darkly. "I am serious, Guy. You are an absolute fool. No one would know that I told Hood. No one would see me at this time in the morning. Besides, you went to him once to save my life."

"That was different," Gisborne snapped. "I had no other option, Elizabeth. I had to do what I had to do and that is the end of it. We shall discuss this no more."

Elizabeth grunted to herself and folded her arms over her chest as her chin jutted out. Gisborne saw the look of defiance from her and he dared to move closer, kneeling on the floor and grabbing her chin in his hand, squeezing it tightly whilst she whimpered slightly at the contact.

"You are the only one who matters to me, Elizabeth," he hissed into her ear. "I will not have you risking your life for a King who is not destined to sit on the throne."

"He has the throne," Elizabeth responded, snatching Guy's wrist into her hand and pulling his fingers from her chin. "You and the Sheriff trying to take it away from him is the wrong thing to do, Guy."

Gisborne grunted an incoherent response to her before standing up and looking down at her, offering her his hand to haul her to her feet. She shakily took it, allowing him to pick her up and she looked him in the eye.

"Don't do this," she pleaded with him quietly. "Don't commit an act of treason, Guy. This is not you."

"You know who I am," Guy responded in a gruff voice. "You know what I have done, Elizabeth. Do not pretend with me on the matter."

"I do not pretend to hide from what you have done. You have killed innocent people, I know that. But I also know there is a side of you which wants to stop this; to stop the mistakes you have made."

Gisborne shook his head back and forth, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently shaking her.

"And what do you think the Sheriff would do if I suddenly began to go against him?" Gisborne wondered from Elizabeth, his shirt falling down his arm as he did so. Lizzie grunted an incoherent response as Gisborne shook his head back and forth. "He would hurt you, Elizabeth. He knows how to get to me, but I won't give him the satisfaction so this is not a matter which we shall discuss further."

Guy released her and paced over to the window, Elizabeth clutching her hands to her chest as she watched him for a moment. He was tormented much more than she ever thought possible.

...

"Ah, here she is," the Sheriff crooned as soon as Gisborne held her hand to help her into the carriage under the gateway of Nottingham Castle. She soon found herself pressed up against Marian's side; her friend's wrists were bound together as the Sheriff sat on the bench opposite.

The space was small and the benches covered in furs as Gisborne closed the door and the carriage instantly began to move.

"I'm surprised your little wife has been so amicable in agreeing for this trip," the Sheriff chuckled and Elizabeth noted a man sat next to the Sheriff. She could vaguely remember seeing his face outside of the tavern that one time. He was clearly the man who had been spying on Robin, but had managed to defect.

"I had no other option," Elizabeth replied, her arm brushing Marian's and she turned to look at her, the pair of them staring at each other with wonder. They both knew what was going to happen but were unable to stop it.

"No," the Sheriff said. "We couldn't have had you here. You like nothing more than causing trouble. I would say you are almost in the same league as Marian here."

"Elizabeth knows her place," Gisborne replied, looking to his wife as she peered back at him and he took a second to make her know that speaking back was no option. "She will cause us no hassle on this trip."

"Is that right, girly?" the Sheriff checked.

"If my husband says so," Elizabeth responded, flashing Guy a sarcastic smile as he moved his arm to wrap around Elizabeth's waist, possessively holding her against him.

It would be another hour before Elizabeth heard a word from Marian. She had seemed intent on keeping quiet for the journey. But the carriage finally stopped for the Sheriff to stretch his legs and Allan followed him. Gisborne moved his arm from Elizabeth and she looked at him.

"You should follow the Sheriff," Elizabeth said to Guy and he took a moment to swiftly arch his brow.

"So that you two can gossip about what is to happen?"

"We both know what is going to happen," Elizabeth said back to him. "Marian is tied up. You keep your eye on me constantly; I fail to see what we are going to do, Guy."

Gisborne was clearly in a foul mood as he moved from the carriage, leaving his wife and Marian alone in the carriage, the pair of them now turned towards each other and whispering harshly.

"Have you spoken to Robin?" Marian asked.

"No," Elizabeth said. "I tried to persuade Guy to do the right thing but he wouldn't listen to me. I keep trying, but his mind is made up when he is around the Sheriff. He seems to think he has no other option but to do the Sheriff's bidding to keep us safe."

"But if Robin knew then he would be able to get Gisborne out of this. He would be able to stop the Sheriff."

"I know that," Elizabeth nodded at her. "Guy sees it as letting Robin back into our lives. He will do anything he can to stop that from happening. He detests him more than I ever thought possible."

"There has to be a way."

"I'm struggling to see one," Elizabeth admitted before the Sheriff shouted out loud and demanded they begin to move again.

Elizabeth kept quiet as Guy slipped his arm around her waist once more and they continued on the journey on the road to Portsmouth, only stopping at an Inn once the night fell and darkness moved around them.

The Sheriff climbed from the carriage first, Allan tugging Marian along with him before Elizabeth attempted to escape, her movement blocked by Guy as he held an arm across the door and she looked at him sceptically.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth wondered from him as he took hold of her by the arm and dragged her away from the inn and over to where a tall tree stood.

"I need to speak with you," Gisborne said and Elizabeth wondered what had gotten into him, if anything. "You need to keep your distance from Marian during this trip."

"Why? Do you have no intention to keep me locked up with her?"

"Do not speak foolishly," Gisborne shook his head, his tone surprisingly calm in comparison to normal. "You are my wife, not a prisoner. You shall stay with me and do as I say. The Sheriff will not complain so long as you do that. He already suspects you and Marian of something."

"Perhaps he should not be so willing to think the worst of people?" Elizabeth replied condescendingly. It took a second before she heard Gisborne sigh.

"The Sheriff is no fool," Elizabeth whispered, "and neither are you. Do you think I will gain a chance to free Marian this evening?"

"No," Guy promised her, offering her his arm. "Now come along, we have food and drink in the inn. Marian will be tended to by Allan. You have no need to worry about her this evening."

"Will the Sheriff be joining us?" Elizabeth's nose wrinkled as she took hold of Guy's leather clad arm.

"No. A man is entitled to time alone with his wife," Guy promised her, leading her back towards the inn and closer towards the Holy Land.

...

A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Elizabeth sat across from Gisborne in the bustling inn, the pair of them huddled in the corner and out of the way. They had seen the Sheriff take a seat with Allan, but Gisborne had informed him that he wanted to spend time with his wife. He pretended that he was going to have harsh words with her, knowing that would appease the Sheriff and provide a firm reason as to why he wouldn't eat with them.

Elizabeth had her back to the Sheriff as she sipped on the water in her goblet, the meat in front of her going cold as Gisborne tucked into his meal. Apparently he had no issue with eating whilst the thought of killing the King played on his mind. Elizabeth dropped her chin into her hand, closing her eyes as tiredness took hold of her.

She had done nothing for the day, but she was drained beyond belief.

"You have barely touched your food," Gisborne observed as he took the final mouthful and moved his hand underneath the table, reaching across to run it down her thigh in a soothing manner. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I am not hungry," she promised him. "Perhaps I should take this to Marian. I have seen no one give her any food."

"I shall go." Gisborne promised her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I cannot free her," she said and Gisborne's fingers wrapped around her thigh tightly and she squirmed slightly. "She is under a lock, is she not?"

"I said that I would do it," Gisborne replied, his voice low and Elizabeth huffed gently, wondering why she really bothered trying to change his mind. He was a stubborn fool when he wanted to be and it infuriated Elizabeth beyond belief.

She took a moment to cross her legs under the table, trapping his thigh in between her thighs and the material of her dress as she leaned forwards to hiss at him.

"Stop trying to control me," she demanded and Gisborne moved his hand to the wrist which was propping her chin up. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he glowered.

"I am doing what I can to keep you out of trouble," he replied slowly, looking over her shoulder to the sight of the Sheriff staring at them intensely. He soon moved his eyes back to Elizabeth and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"And I will do what I can to keep you out of trouble," Elizabeth said. "God knows you probably don't deserve it."

Elizabeth made a move to stand, Gisborne half rising to his feet as he looked up at her through his lashes, the candlelight flickering against his pale cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Gisborne wondered from her.

Elizabeth huffed and motioned to the door outside of the inn which led towards the bedrooms for the evening.

"I am tired after travelling for a long day," Elizabeth told him and he remained sceptical.

"Gisborne!" the Sheriff yelled for his right hand man's attention. "Come and join us. I trust your wife is boring you beyond belief. She has a face on her like a donkey's behind."

Glowering, Elizabeth looked to Guy, wondering if he would continue to let the Sheriff talk to her in such a manner. By the look on his face he would do. His lips parted and he inhaled sharply as Elizabeth arched a patient brow at him, a smirk of disbelief on her face.

"I just need to return Elizabeth to our room, my Lord," Gisborne said.

"You don't need to bother," she promised him. "I can see that you don't particularly care."

"Allan, take Gisborne's wife to her room and make sure she stays there and keeps quiet like a good Lady," the Sheriff demanded. "Me and Gissy need to discuss our plans for tomorrow."

Allan stood up and Elizabeth followed him without a second word, refusing to even look at Gisborne as she left the room and wandered down the corridor towards the room which they would all be sharing that night. She remained slightly unimpressed that they were single beds and she had to share one with Guy. She wanted to be nowhere near him at that moment in time.

"You know that he is doing this to keep you safe. The Sheriff has your family in Huddersfield...he'd hurt them if Gisborne went against him," Allan suddenly spoke, pushing the door to the large bedroom open and Elizabeth swept past him towards the bed near the wall.

"And what about you?" Elizabeth wondered. "I know who you are. You spied on Robin Hood for Guy."

"Just like you spied on Guy for Robin."

"I did the right thing."

"And I am now doing the right thing," Allan nodded contently. "I know which side I should be on."

"And do you know what the right thing to do is?" Elizabeth responded, pushing her shoes from her feet before pulling the bed cover back, waiting for Allan to reply to her.

Allan gulped loudly. "I know that Gisborne threw you out that night you spied on us. I also know that it almost killed him...but...don't get on at me about the right thing. I tried to do the right thing and I ended up here."

Elizabeth shook her head and climbed into the bed, not even bothering to change from her gown into her nightclothes. She would sleep in her dress and change in the morning once they had left her alone. She rested on her back and looked up to the ceiling as Allan sat on the bed next to hers.

"I know that you're his wife and that he cares for you very much," Allan informed her and Elizabeth chuckled, her body vibrating as she did so.

"I know he does," she promised him. "I also know that the King cannot die, but I cannot rush back to Nottingham and find Robin. There is nothing for me to do."

"And there is nothing for me to do," Allan shook his head back and forth. "Gisborne has promised me riches beyond belief for my part in this."

"And that is all that matters, is it?" Elizabeth checked with him, her brow arched as she turned her head on the pillow to look back at him. "Riches? Does the King's life mean nothing?"

Allan sighed once more before he heard the door swing open and Sir Guy and the Sheriff stepped into the room, both of them looking at Allan as he shrugged nonchalantly, pretending that there was nothing wrong with him. There was only one candle lit in the room and Elizabeth turned her back to Guy as he moved closer to the bed.

"Allan," Gisborne nodded and his new servant briefly smiled and then climbed into his own bed.

"Ah, this is it," the Sheriff cooed. "One more night before we cross the sea."

"Yes," Gisborne agreed, shrugging out of his coat and simply leaving his breeches and shirt on as he climbed into the bed with Elizabeth, practically taking up the entire mattress. She groaned lightly as she felt his body mould against hers, his hot breath on her cheek and her nostrils smelling the wine which he had drank.

"Are you asleep?" Gisborne wondered as Allan blew out the candle and Elizabeth kept silent.

Gisborne sighed, knowing full well she was awake and ignoring him. He moved his arm around her waist, reaching for her hand before his lips pressed against the back of her neck and she shuddered.

"And you two should keep the noise down tonight," the Sheriff suddenly chuckled. "The last thing I want to hear is rustling in the sheets."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Gisborne simply grunted, his grip on his wife increasing as he closed his eyes and ran his hand slowly around her stomach. She felt her muscles tighten under his touch and she could almost feel the grin on his lips as he kissed her on the neck once more and she allowed him to do so.

It wasn't long before she heard his breathing grow shallow and then she heard snores echo through the room, keeping her awake. She allowed exhaustion to take over her and she fell to sleep before footsteps tiptoed out of the bedroom.

...

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before she felt Gisborne shake her gently on her shoulder, waking her up from the slumber she had found herself to rather enjoy. Yawning loudly, she rolled onto her side to see Guy stood by the side of the bed, looking angry about something.

"Allan has run away," Gisborne grunted to her. "He has gone back to tell Robin Hood of our plans."

"Oh?" Elizabeth checked, her brows furrowing together in slight confusion. "When did he leave?"

"Sometime in the night," Gisborne snapped, his hands tugging through his hair. "I gave him a position and he repays me by doing this. Never mind...the chances of Hood being alive when he gets back are slim."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth responded, looking even more confused than normal

Guy's upper lip curled as he sat back on the edge of the bed, the back of his gloved hand stroking her cheek. "The Sheriff sent his mercenaries to finish Hood off once for and all. He was outnumbered and had no hope of survival."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and pushed Guy's hand away from her. "When did you find out about this?"

Gisborne looked puzzled as his hair fell into his face. "Whilst the Sheriff and I were eating breakfast. He has only just told me of what he had planned. Why do you look so annoyed? We both knew that Hood's death would come. I expected this from Marian, but not from you."

Elizabeth moved from the bed, pushing her way over Gisborne whilst he stood too.

"You should not look happy over anyone's death," Elizabeth snapped at him.

He grinned wickedly. "This is Robin Hood, Elizabeth. His death is not something which saddens me."

"But it shouldn't make you happy," Elizabeth said. "Why do you do this, Guy? I didn't marry you for your sadistic ways. I married you because I thought you were kind behind this cold exterior. Recently I've seen none of that."

"Are we really going to argue because of Robin Hood?" he checked with her and she shook her head, her hands clenching into fists by her sides as she looked into her trunk which sat at the end of the bed.

"No!" Elizabeth snapped. "We are arguing because I am fed up. I am fed up of you constantly bowing down to everything that the Sheriff says! I am fed up of you claiming that you have nightmares which haunt you but you do nothing about them. You are a contradiction, Guy and it is too much. I want you to do the right thing once, but you cannot do that."

"I do this for you-"

"-I know!" Elizabeth snapped. "You claim to love me so much but you...the Sheriff insults me at every given moment and you do nothing to stop him...you stand there and look at me..."

"I keep quiet because saying something will only result in something bad happening," Gisborne promised her and she shook her head.

"Then let it," she shrugged. "What will he do? Will he slaughter my family if you ask him not to be so cruel about me? I doubt it."

"They are only words."

"They may be," Elizabeth nodded in agreement with him. "It is not the words which hurt me though; it is you standing there and allowing me to be insulted. I have done everything to defend you despite the fact that you may not deserve it. I stood in front of Robin Hood and told him that you weren't how you seem. I stood there and did that for you!"

"Hood wasn't likely to have you hurt though, was he?" Guy snapped back at his wife and she picked a clean dress from the trunk, throwing it onto the bed and sliding out of the gown she wore, her underclothes protecting her modesty.

Gisborne gulped as she began to change in front of him, watching as the underclothes fitted her curves suggestively and she reached for the clean dress, stepping into and wriggling her body through the material.

"I keep quiet and do what he says to make sure you are safe along with your mother and her parents," Guy whispered softly, Elizabeth pulling her hair out of dress and folding her arms over her chest. "Do you think I enjoy seeing the Sheriff taunt you so?"

Elizabeth shrugged and reached for her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders.

"I do not know what I think about you anymore."

...

Elizabeth had never suffered heat like the Holy Land. She found herself sweltering even in the dead of the night, her body covered in a white dress as she stood on top of the Sheriff's house in the afternoon, looking around for any sign of the King or even Robin Hood. She still had faith in Robin. She had faith in him to get himself out of the mess the Sheriff placed him in.

Marian had been locked away under the ground floor, Elizabeth unable to get to her. She had been given free reign of the house, wandering around it towards the roof. Gisborne had told her that visitors were expected that evening and she was to stay out of the way.

She held a goblet of water in her hands, draining it quickly as she moaned under the heat. She had barely spoken to Gisborne on the rest of the journey, content with ignoring his presence as he watched her intently.

"It is rather warm," his voice suddenly spoke as Elizabeth pushed her hair over her shoulders and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, sweat sticking to her as she completed the motion. She gulped loudly, watching as Gisborne moved closer to her, still clad in leather. She rested the goblet on the ledge and crossed her ankles together.

"You are wearing a ridiculous amount of layers," she responded haughtily, turning back to look over the rooftops of buildings.

"I should suspect I am," Gisborne replied, standing next to her and looking to the buildings with her. He moved his hand to rest on top of hers on the ledge, cringing as she slowly brushed him from her.

"The Sheriff is not a good man," Elizabeth whispered to Guy.

"And what would you have me do?" Gisborne replied. "Marian has already told me that I should kill him."

Elizabeth winced as soon as she heard him say that, shaking her head back and forth. "She had no right to do that. You have enough blood on your hands, Guy. The Sheriff should be dealt with by the King. No one would suffer then, Guy. Justice would be given out."

"We do not live in a world where justice takes precedent," Gisborne replied to her. "That is not how things are done."

"It is how they should be done," Elizabeth contradicted to him. "I would run away with you, Guy. I would run right now if it meant that you did not need to kill anymore. I would send word to my mother and she...she would be angry...but...she would be able to get to safety before...well...if the Sheriff was to do something."

Gisborne took a deep breath and shook his head back and forth, his hair falling into his face. "I have come too far to turn back now, Elizabeth."

"You just don't listen to me!" Elizabeth snapped, balling her hands into fists and hitting him against his chest forcefully. She watched him move back towards the ledge, his thighs hitting the wall which stopped him from toppling over as Elizabeth took hold of his collar and tried to shake him.

"I am trying to stop you from being a killer! I am trying to help you change yet you ignore me! You ignore me as though my words mean nothing...as though I mean nothing..."

"You know that not to be true," Guy responded, shaking his head back and forth.

"I know nothing now," Elizabeth responded. "You could turn against the Sheriff secretly...you could stop this at the last minute when it is safest to do so..."

"Gisborne!"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked down to the ring on her finger as she heard the Sheriff yell for Guy. He took a deep breath, pushing Elizabeth from him as the Sheriff stood by the door to the roof.

"Gisborne...did you know about this?" the Sheriff snapped and Guy arched a brow.

"Know about what?" he wondered.

"Robin Hood!" the Sheriff spat and Elizabeth turned her back to the pair of them, continuing to look over the city. "He escaped and is in the Holy Land with us. He has come to warn the King. How did this happen?"

"Allan," Gisborne spoke his name roughly and Elizabeth's lips tugged upwards. "I will go and find him."

"No," Gisborne shook his head. "We will go inside and talk about this. Leave your little wife here. I don't trust her with our plans."

Gisborne turned his head over his shoulder to see Elizabeth still stood facing away from him and he sighed, wondering what was going through her mind before he followed the Sheriff, her words still echoing through his mind as he went.

...

Elizabeth sat on her bed that evening after a guard had demanded for her to be confined to her room. She was sat on the edge, her fingers laced together as the door slammed open and Gisborne came marching in, clearly looking as though he was in distress. He tugged his hands through his hair and stood in front of his wife.

"I will either kill you for myself or spend the rest of my days loving you until I am old and grey," Gisborne informed his wife and Elizabeth moved to stand up, her orbs wide as she looked at Gisborne and he struggled to believe what he had done.

"What has happened?" Elizabeth wondered.

"The Sheriff sent a man to spin the King a tale of Robin Hood being against him and coming to kill him with a Saracen woman. It makes us appear as though we are the innocent party," Gisborne informed her in a hushed voice so that no loitering ears could hear them.

"And?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I killed the spy this evening and left his body in an alleyway," Gisborne snapped at her. "I did what you had asked me to do. I gave Hood time to get to the King. I shall do nothing else for this plan, Elizabeth. I have done all that I intended to do...and...God only knows why..."

"Because it was the right thing to do," Elizabeth told him and Gisborne shook his head, clearly conflicted.

"If anyone finds out-"

"-No one shall find out," Elizabeth promised him. "You killed him because there was no other option. You...you..."

"Does this not just prove that I am a killer regardless of what I do?" Gisborne snapped at her and she reached for his cheeks, taking them into her hands as his eyes widened and his hair fell into her fingers. "I can scarcely do the right thing."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "You did the right thing tonight, Guy. I know that you did. You have to know it."

Gisborne kept silent and shook his head. He did not know what was right or wrong. He did know that Prince John was not the rightful King of England. He knew that much, but he did not care about it. He only cared about the woman who was so tenderly cradling his face.

"If the Sheriff finds out then you alert your mother and we run. Do you understand me?" Gisborne checked and she nodded quickly. She understood completely what he was saying. She took a second to run her hands through his dark locks before she felt his lips latch onto hers.

She didn't push him away for once, allowing him to move her body back towards the bed until she toppled onto it, their lips still pressing and their bodies tangled together. Gisborne acted with haste, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to have his wife after days of coldness from her.

"Guy," Elizabeth tore her lips from his as she felt one hand push her dress over her thigh and the other work at the sleeve to her dress. "Not here...not tonight..."

"Elizabeth," he complained to her and she once again took his face into her hands. "I need you."

"Not tonight when the Sheriff could interrupt at any moment," she urged him, gently pecking his stubble covered cheek.

Gisborne grunted in annoyance and slowly moved to roll from her, his arm still around her waist as he did so. She propped herself up on one elbow, looking down to him as he wrapped her hair around a finger, his orbs roaming her face and drinking in every single feature of her.

"You're enough for me," Gisborne whispered to Elizabeth, his voice soft and gentle and she took a second to nod in agreement.

"And you for me," Elizabeth whispered to him, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

She didn't know if he had done this act to appease her or because it had been the right thing to do. She just knew that she didn't care. She just loved him for it. She always would do and she always would stay by his side, no matter what.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone reading and to anyone who has reviewed. Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
